DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR
by StriderPhantom
Summary: Dani is in charge of Team Phantom for a while. When she meets Harvester Queen Hertha, she gets send to an alternate world where she meets young versions of the team, including a girl name Dayla. Now, Dani must recover some Time Medallions in order to return to her universe and stop Hertha, with alternate universe Team Phantom's help. (DPxMCU/collab with mikaela2015's Phantom Twins)
1. Prologue: They Will Return Someday

**Hello everyone, LooneyAces here and I want to say Happy 14th Dannyversary and welcome to the eleventh story of the Danny Phantom/Marvel Cinematic Universe Fanfiction crossover series, better known as DPxMCU. This is the first major DPxMCU Dani Phantom story. I have done a DPxMCU Dani Phantom story before, but that was a crossover with Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and was based on a episode instead of a movie. Now, not only this is a DPxMCU story, but this is also a collaboration story with fellow fanfiction author Mikaela2015 and her Phantom Twins Fanfiction series, which she's calling the story in her character's perspectives, The Phantom Twins: World's Collide. If you haven't read any of her Phantom Twins stories, you'll need to read them in the following order to avoid confusion. I'll explain more on what's to come in a later chapter.**

 **The Phantom Twins: Season 1**

 **The Phantom Twins: Season 2**

 **The Phantom Twins: Season 3**

 **The Phantom Twins: Season 4**

 **The Phantom Twins: Senior Year**

 **There is also a one shot series called The Phantom Twins One Shot Series.**

 **Now, in regards to my DPxMCU series, if you're new to the series, you'll need to read these following stories in the series' chronological order before reading this one.**

 **THE FENTON CHRONICLES**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGER.**

 **DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR.**

 **DANI PHANTOM: THE ROGUED DRAUGR.**

 **GHOSTLY GUARDIANS**

 **GHOSTLY GUARDIANS VOL 2**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGER: AGE OF ULTRON**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGER: CIVIL WAR**

 **DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN.**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGERS: RAGNAROK**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its characters. They belong to Butch Hartman, Viacom International and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its characters. They belong to Marvel Studios. One Marvel character will appear in this story, but only in one chapter. Danny still wears his 10 Years Later Fenton Glove suit (Butch Hartman's design), which has appeared in the series since TUR. This story will be the debut of Dani's official 10 Years later outfit that Butch Hartman designed. You can see them in the story's cover photo. Mikaela2015's uniform designs for younger Danny and her OC Dayla will also appear on cover photo. Well, without further do, I present you DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR!**

Prologue: They Will Return Someday.

It was a cold and snowy January night at Amity Park, Minnesota in the year 1948. Everything would have been peaceful, but a battle was taking place at a street in the town as ecto-blasts was being shot around. A group of agents, who are part of both the ghost hunting organization Fenton Works and the top-secret Allied war agency the Strategic Scientific Reserve, was firing ecto-blasts from their anti-ghost blasters at a group of Harvester ghosts near a house. One hour ago, a large battle took place at the Fenton Ghost Bunker where the leader and founder of Fenton Works and S.S.R. scientist, Harry Fenton, was on a mission to save Ida Greenberg from former Fenton Works assistant Manfred Bauer, who has kidnapped Ida. With help from his fellow friends and S.S.R. operatives Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, Daniel Sousa, Tommy Mitchell, Benjamin Manson and the Howling Commandos, Harry managed to save Ida. However, Manfred handles a ancient, powerful and deadly ghost artifact called the Tetrahedron with his bare hands, causing it to activate and sends him and the remaining Harvester ghosts at the bunker through a ghost portal into a far away dimension in the Ghost Zone. Although Ida has been rescued and Manfred gone, there is still Harvester ghost presence at Amity Park, more specifically at Manfred's house. Harry send several of his Fenton Works or S.S.R. agents to Manfred's house to recover data and plans from Manfred on what he was planning to do on his conquest of Earth, but the agents that were send to investigate became under attack by the Harvesters that were guarding the house. Some agents were hiding behind alleys to avoid the ecto-rays from the Harvesters.

"Where's the boss?!" an Fenton Works/S.S.R. agent asked.

"Mr. Fenton, along with Mr. Mitchell and Mr. Manson, should arrived in a few minutes. They already left Ms. Greenberg with Agent Carter to an S.S.R. outpost to keep her safe until all the Harvesters are destroyed." another agent replied.

The Harvesters continue to fire ecto-energy blasts at the agents until suddenly, a 1946 Plymouth Deluxe car drove through the street at top speed before it ran over the Harvesters, reducing them to ectoplasm. The car came to a stop before the driver came out of the car. It was a young 30 year old man with messy black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a gray business suit with a white collared shirt underneath, a black tie and black business shoes. It was Harry Fenton. Harry immediately grabbed a anti-ghost blaster that was attached with a cord to keep it working. Harry immediately blasted ecto-rays at the Harvesters that were attacking the agents, and destroys them. Another person came out of the back seat of the car. It was also a young 30 year old man who had blue eyes, black hair in a classic military cut, and wearing a brown business suit with a white collared shirt underneath, a black tie, brown pants and black business shoes. It is Harry's friend Benjamin Manson. The agents came out of their hiding spots and approached Harry and Benjamin.

"How many more Harvesters are there?" Harry asked.

"We don't know, sir, but the place is heavily guarded." an agent replied.

"Are there any ghosts that came from inside the house?" Benjamin asked.

"We saw some, but not all. There might more inside." another agent replied.

"Tommy, how many Harvesters is the Fenton Ecto-Signature Analyzer detecting?" Harry asked.

A person on the passenger side of the car walked out. It was a young 22 year old man with brown eyes, brown hair in a classic military cut, wearing a white collar shirt with a gray vest, black tie, gray pants and black business shoes. It is Harry's assistant and trusted friend Tommy Mitchell. Tommy was currently using the Fenton Ecto-Signature Analyzer to detect ecto-signatures from the Harvesters. The clock's arm was pointed not too high.

"Around 10, Harry." Tommy replied.

"All right, not many. We get in there, and we take them out. We have no other choice, we have to gather everything on what Manfred was planning on now that he's gone." Harry said.

"Yes, sir." Tommy said.

"Let's take care of these spooks." Benjamin said.

Harry, Tommy, Benjamin and the other Fenton Works/S.S.R. agents circled around Manfred's house, aiming their anti-ghost blasters. They then barged in the building before they were met by 10 Harvester ghosts. The Harvesters immediately charged towards Harry, Benjamin, Tommy and the agents. Some agents had to take cover while others managed to blast them. One Harvester had swiped Tommy's blaster away from his hand. Tommy then ducked before the Harvester can swipe his face. He then gave a powerful right hook to the Harvester's face before he managed to grabbed his blaster and shot at the evil ghost, destroying it. Benjamin kicked one Harvester away from him before he stabbed the Harvester with a knife that had Blood Blossom liquid, before he blasted another Harvester to ectoplasm. Meanwhile, Harry has blasted one Harvester before he stabs another with a knife that was covered with a liquid from the Blood Blossom. One Harvester then grabbed Harry by the neck before pinning him towards the wall. The Harvester then started to use its telepathic powers to fry Harry's mind. Harry heard a high-pitched sound in his head and then felt an ache forming before he suddenly collapsed to his knees, screaming in pain as the sound increased. As Harry tries to fight the Harvester's telepathy attack, he manage to see visions from the Harvester and saw something horrible. He first saw a ghost woman, who look different from the rest of the Harvesters as she look almost Human, leading the Harvesters on their harvest on Earth and its respective Ghost Zone dimensional plane in a time period that doesn't look like the 1940's, but more like later in the future. He sees the Harvesters slaughtered many people and the ghosts from the Ghost Zone while the ghost woman grins with pure evil. Before Harry can see what happens next, the Harvester that was telepathically frying Harry's mind is blasted to ectoplasm by Tommy, ending the telepathy attack and the short battle. Harry stopped screaming and panted heavily in shock and horror as Tommy and Benjamin immediately ran to check on him.

"Harry, are you all right?" Tommy asked with concern.

"What happen?" Benjamin asked.

"I'm all right. I saw what the Harvesters were planning to do with Earth and the Ghost Zone." Harry said.

A few minutes later, Harry was sitting on the couch and given water and a medication before he started to explain to Tommy and Benjamin what happen.

"What happen?" Benjamin asked.

"The Harvesters have telepathic abilities, and the one that had a hold of me try to fry my brain and kill me, which explains why I was screaming and in so much pain. I then saw a vision from the Harvester. I saw this ghost woman who look different from the rest of the Harvesters as she look almost Human. She had light green skin with glowing pupilless green eyes, very soulless eyes, and dark green lips. She wore a green and red suit that showcases her figure, had red gloves and red boots that went to her thighs, a red and green cape flowed behind her, and a black headdress that was sticking up like horns. I saw another short vision of that ghost woman without the headdress. She had glowing green eyes and very deep green hair that flowed down behind her. I then saw this ghost woman leading the Harvesters on their harvest on Earth and the Ghost Zone. I assume the ghost woman is the Harvester's leader. Interestingly, the time period didn't look like the 1940's, but more like later in the future. I then saw something horrible. I saw the Harvesters slaughtered many people and ghosts while the ghost woman grins with pure evil." Harry explained.

"What happen next?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know 'cause after that, you blasted the Harvester away from me, and saving me in the process. I don't know what happen to Earth if that ghost woman or the Harvesters succeeds, but now I have a very bad feeling about it." Harry replied.

"What do we do?" Tommy asked.

Before Harry can respond, a agent approached the three.

"Sir, you might want to get to the basement. We found something you might want to look at." the agent said.

"All right." Harry said before he faced Tommy and Benjamin. "Let's check it out."

Harry, Tommy and Benjamin then head towards the basement of Manfred's house. As they walked down the stairs, they discover that the room was emitting a ghostly green. When they finally reached the bottom, they discover a device with a glass containment chamber. Inside the glass chamber was bright green ecto-energy that is very familiar to Harry and Tommy.

"What the heck is that?" Benjamin asked.

"Is that harnessed Tetrahedron power?" Tommy asked.

"I believe it is. Looks like the rest of it too." Harry said.

"I'm assuming this device was use to power Manfred's Tetrahedron-powered weapons." Tommy said.

"Dangerous too. You and I have read books on the Tetrahedron and learn more from that friendly nomadic ghost Sojourn. Its true power is unmatched for a Human or a ghost, except for the ghost known as Clockwork. It's more powerful than the two bombs that destroyed Hiroshima and Nagasaki. How much power is in this containment chamber?" Harry said.

Tommy use the Fenton Ecto-Signature Analyzer to see how much Tetrahedron power that is inside the chamber.

"A lot. So much that it can destroy the Ghost Zone in a nuclear explosion that is powerful than the ones in Japan. What should we do with it?" Tommy asked.

"For the Tetrahedron, I'm gonna hide it at a cave I discovered in West Virginia, where no person or ghost won't be able to find it. As for the harnessed power and Manfred's weapons. We're gonna store it in the bunker, at level 20 where only you and myself have access, and now Benjamin." Harry said.

A few minutes later, Harry, Benjamin and Tommy have transported the harnessed Tetrahedron power and Manfred's Tetrahedron-powered weapons to the underground level 20, the lowest level in the Fenton Ghost Bunker.

"So, is there a reason why we're storing a containment chamber that contains powerful, yet deadly ecto-power?" Benjamin asked.

"This power have the potential of good use to us should we have to fight the Harvesters again. We did see how Manfred's weapons kills its victims and it did kill a Harvester when I fought Manfred. We may have defeated them, but I have a feeling that they and their ghost woman leader has a plan for Earth as well as the Ghost Zone and that they will return someday, especially after seeing that horrible vision. The future of both the Earth and the Ghost Zone hangs in the balance. Heck, the future hangs in the balance." Harry replied.

"You think the Harvesters and this ghost woman can be stopped?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, but I will tell you this, Tommy and Banjamin. If I'm not alive when the time comes and one of you are, you have to tell about this power being stored here to my future kid, or my future kid's kids. The next generation of Fentons will continue to run Fenton Works, that if I get married first someday and actually have a kid or kids." Harry said.

"And what happens if the Harvesters and this ghost woman can't be stopped?" Tommy asked.

"Then God help us." Harry replied.

Harry, Benjamin and Tommy then stores the harnessed Tetrahedron power and Manfred's weapons into a vault and they close it. However, they have no idea that in 70 years, the battle against the Harvesters will end in a very interestingly and dimensional way, and that the harnessed Tetrahedron power will indeed be of good use against the evil hive-minded ghosts and their leader.

 **And that's the end of the prologue. So this prologue takes place during the events of the DPxMCU story THE FENTON CHRONICLES, more specifically, immediately after the final battle chapter of that story. Nice to see Harry Fenton, Benjamin Manson and Tommy Mitchell again. You know, today also marks the one year anniversary since the successful DPxMCU story DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN was published. Anyway, now, in the next chapter, we will head to the present and see what Team Phantom has been up too since Danny and Dani's intergalactic adventure from the events of Ragnarok. Don't forget, this is DPxMCU story is a collaboration story with Mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series, so be sure to read her story, which is called from her character's perspectives, The Phantom Twins: World's Collide. I hope you all enjoy this story as well as Mikaela2015's. Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Dani's Potential

**Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: Woo hoo!**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you, and to answer your question, yes. She is inspired by Hela. You can see how see looks like on my deviantart. As for the Harvesters themselves. They, as well as their name, are inspired by the aliens from the Independence Day movies, which they are also called Harvesters, if you were wondering. :)**

 **stephanieeiche10: It's not. The Rogued Draugr is the only one.**

 **KuriMaster13: Well, it happen for a few minutes instead of seconds.**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and looking forward to writing with you for this collab. :)**

 **Here's chapter 1 everybody.**

Chapter 1: Dani's Potential.

In the present year of 2018, it was early morning at the city of Amity Park, Minnesota, the ghost capital of the world, and home of Team Phantom, especially the Phantom Twin Avengers known as Danny and Dani Phantom. The sun hasn't risen yet and many citizens were still asleep in their beds, except for one young woman, who was having her early morning jog, despite that it was the month of March. She is wearing black yoga pants that go down to her knees and a magenta tank top, showcasing her figure, as well as a pair of running shoes. She had fair skin, beautiful blue eyes, and black hair that flows freely behind her back. It's 19/7 year old Danielle Fenton, the ghost fighting Halfa Avenger known as Dani Phantom, and the clone and little twin sister of the Halfa Avenger Danny Fenton, better known as Danny Phantom. Dani was having her early morning jog and ever since Danny and herself defeated their once alternate evil future selves Dan and Dana Phantom 11 months ago, Dani has been trying to keep herself in shape and strong should she, Danny and the rest of Team Phantom, should ever come across more powerful ghosts in the future. For now, she and Danny will just continue fighting their common enemies, or just herself since she's in charge of Team Phantom for now since Danny is out of town for a few days.

* * *

 _(7 days ago)_

 _At Fenton Works, Danny has just finished packing his luggage of clothes as Dani looks on. Dani knows that Danny is going out of town for a few days to do some Avenger business._

 _"Well, that's the last of the stuff." Danny said._

 _"So, you'll only be gone for a few days?" Dani asked._

 _"Don't worry, Danielle, it'll only be a few days. I'll be back before you know it. Just gotta talk to Steve." Danny said._

 _"Well, you know, you're the most important person in my life and I care about you, big bro." Dani said._

 _"I know." Danny said. "Anyway, well since I will be out of town, you're in charge of team until I get back, Dani. After all, you are the second-in-command of the team." Danny said._

 _"Well, the team and I will make sure Amity Park stays safe from ghosts." Dani said._

 _"Well, just in case of a major ghost emergency, use this to contact me. It'll send a signal, which will alert me that I'm needed. Similar to a amber alert." Danny said as he hands Dani the Fenton Ghost Emergency Call._

 _"Thanks. Well, what about the house we want to get?" Dani asked._

 _"I'll check on that once I get back." Danny said._

 _"Okay then. Well, Jazz and I better drive you to the airport. Long drive." Dani said._

 _An hour later, Jazz and Dani drove Danny to the Minneapolis Saint Paul International Airport. Danny grabbed his luggage at the departure area._

 _"Bring me back a souvenir." Dani said._

 _"Don't worry, Dani. I will." Danny chuckled._

 _"Have a great trip, Danny." Jazz said._

 _"Yeah, well, I hope I don't encounter Thor or Loki like Dani's and I's last vacation." Danny said._

 _"Yeah, please don't bring that up." Dani said, trying to forget the vacation where Danny and herself ended up travelling to the alien world of Sakaar with Thor and Loki and trying to save Asgard from Hela._

 _Danny, Jazz and Dani hugged each other before Danny left to catch his flight._

* * *

Dani continues her early morning jog. She jogged all the way from Fenton Works to City Hall as the sun came up. Dani took a break at the steps to see the new statue of Danny and herself, both young adults, standing side-by-side holding a globe of the Earth, replacing the original Danny Phantom statue that stood after the Dis-asteroid Incident and was destroyed 11 months ago. Because Dani was given equal credit for saving the world from the Dis-asteroid with Danny 7 years ago, nations of the world has built statues of Dani, when she was young, holding the world next to the statues of Danny at every capital of the world. The only statue that is different is the one standing at Amity Park's City Hall. Dani look at the statue and puts a smile on her face, knowing that both Danny and herself, better known as the Phantom Twins, has been recognized not just for their heroic efforts for avenging the Earth, but for their teamwork and very close and strong sibling bond. She eventually jogged back all the way to Fenton Works to end her morning jog. Dani then took a warm shower at her private bathroom. After the shower, she walked out of the bathroom to her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body before putting on her bra and underwear. She then put on a red shirt with a white oval in the middle, her midriff exposed, a pair of blue jeans and blue converse shoes. She then picked up the ring that her best friend and boyfriend Jacob Collins gave to her when he confessed his feelings about her 11 months ago. She places it close to her heart as the ring is and will always be special to her and she will never forget that day.

* * *

 _(April 26, 2017. 11 months ago)_

 _"WOO HOO! C.A.T.s and high school is over!" Dani cheered as Sierra, Venus and Jacob came out the doors._

 _"Now all we have to worry is graduation." Venus said._

 _"And no more worrying about school work." Sierra said._

 _"I can't believe we're about to graduate soon." Jacob said as Danny landed with Sam._

 _"Oh, hey Danny, hey Sam." Dani greeted._

 _"C.A.T.s finally over?" Sam asked._

 _"Heck yeah. We can finally look forward to the ceremony and the party at City Hall and its plaza tonight." Dani said._

 _"Are you sure there's one more thing you have to worry about?" Danny said, gesturing to Jacob._

 _"Oh, what if we doesn't accept me?" Dani asked._

 _"Danielle, you're a beautiful girl. There's no way that would happen. Jacob would be a lucky guy to have a girl like you." Sam said._

 _"And it was the same with Sam and I." Danny said. "And no matter what happens, I'll support you little sister." Danny said._

 _"Okay, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna get the courage and tell Jacob Collins how I feel about him. I'm tired of being afraid." Dani said._

 _"Good luck, Dani." Danny said._

 _"Here goes nothing." Dani said as she walks towards Jacob, leaving Danny and Sam alone._

 _Dani walked over to Jacob, who was talking to Sierra and Venus._

 _"Hey, Jacob, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dani asked._

 _"Sure. I wanted to talk to you too." Jacob said._

 _Sierra and Venus realized what the two are about to talk about._

 _"Okay, we'll leave you two alone." Venus said, dragging Sierra, while cheering silently that Dani and Jacob are about to confess their feelings for each other._

 _Dani and Jacob watch Venus and Sierra walked away before looking at each other in the eyes, which made their hearts beat faster._

 _"Jacob/Dani." they both said at the same time, causing the two to chuckle._

 _"Ladies first." Jacob said._

 _"Jacob, ever since we met in this very building 4 years ago, I've started to like you as a friend, and I did had a crush on you, but I thought it was just a stupid crush that would wear off, but after some time has pass and the two of us knowing each other for a while now, I've started to like you more than just a friend. What I'm trying to say is that... I've fallen in love with you Jacob Collins. I truly started to fall in love with you. Every time I see you, my heart gets the best of me. I've truly grown to love you in the past four years, but I've never had the courage to tell you until now. I understand if you don't feel the same way about me, and even if you did, why would you like me? I'm different, I am a clone of Danny. I wasn't born at a hospital like the other people, I was created at a lab. Anyway, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, but I love you Jacob Collins." Dani said before looking down in sorrow, fearing of rejection._

 _Jacob then lift Dani's chin up so that he can see her face._

 _"Dani, I feel the same way about you." Jacob said, making Dani look up in surprise._

 _"Really?" Dani said, as tears begin to form at her eyes, having hope._

 _"Yes. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to tell you this or hear it from you. When I first met you, I also liked you as a friend and had a crush on you, but as time passes on, I've started to like you as more than a friend, but I never had the courage to tell you how I feel about you. Every time I see you in action against powerful ghosts, like Dana, I worry about you. I feel afraid that I might never see you again and confess my feelings to you. That's why I decided to join Team Phantom, because of you. I can't imagine my life without you." Jacob said before caressing his hand on Dani's cheek. "And Dani, I don't care if you aren't born from Mrs. Fenton's womb, I don't care if you were created in some evil maniac's lab, I don't care if you're a clone of Danny and I don't care what other people thinks negative about you. I care about you being you. You're smart, you're strong, you have a great personality, a great person to spend time with, and most of all, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. And I love you from the bottom of my heart." Jacob said as he reach into his pocket and pull out a box. He opens the box to reveal a gold ring with a blue diamond on top and an engraving that said DF+JC. "Danielle, this ring was given to my mother by my father when they first met at college. My mom gave it to me a few years after he died and told me that to give it to the girl that is the one for me and promise her. That girl is you Danielle. Of course I added the engraving." Jacob said as he slid the ring on Dani's finger. "Danielle, I promise that I will always protect you and never hurt you, and I will always be by your side. As a matter of fact, I decided to turn down my Marine dream in order to be with you. I love you so much Danielle, both Fenton and Phantom." Jacob said._

 _Dani had a huge smile and shed tears of joy. Jacob had accepted her and loves her back. She continues to look at the beautiful ring that Jacob gave her. Dani look at Jacob and the two kissed each other on the lips. It was a passionate kiss as their hearts beat faster than before and feeling fireworks. They eventually pull each other apart and smile at each other._

 _"So boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jacob asked, which Dani chuckled._

 _"You bet." Dani said._

* * *

Dani got out of her flashback before she looks at the ring one more time before putting it on her finger. She then went downstairs to see her mother Maddie. Maddie has definitely change her look since Dan's and Dana's defeat. She now has a short punk haircut, wears greenish boots, black wrist bands, blue pants, blue googles with black lenses, and a black short-sleeved shirt with the iconic white Team Phantom DP logo in the middle.

"Hey, mom. What you cooking?" Dani asked.

"Your favorite, sweetie. Pancakes." Maddie replied.

"Sweet." Dani said.

"Here you go." Maddie said, handing Dani a plate of pancakes. "Any plans today?"

"Well, besides the usual, I got a date with Jacob today. He said it's gonna be a surprise." Dani said with a smile.

"That's nice. Jacob sure is a sweet boy. I'm glad you found a guy like him." Maddie said.

"Couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." Dani said.

"By the way, I got a message from Clockwork. He said he needs to see you in a few hours." Maddie said.

"What happen?" Dani said in concern.

"I don't know. You'll just have to find that out yourself." Maddie said.

"Okay." Dani said.

Dani then finished her pancakes before heading down the lab to see her father Jack. Jack has definitely change his look ever since Dan's and Dana's defeat. Besides having a eye patch on his left eye and a robotic right leg, his white hair has grown a little longer and he has also grown a full beard. Jack's ghost hunting attire has also changed. He now wears a black jumpsuit with green circles on the shoulders with a white DP logo on the inside. He has white gloves, with vivid green edges on the top. He also has a belt where he can store weapons and in the middle of the belt is the white DP logo.

"Hey, dad. What are you doing?" Dani asked.

"Morning, Dani girl. Just once again researching and analyzing the Harvester's technology from their weapons and fighters." Jack replied.

"Any new details?" Dani asked.

"Well, it seems that their fighters has light speed technology. They can travel from one dimensional plane to another at the Ghost Zone in a matter of seconds or minutes. However, it only works in the Ghost Zone. Not at Earth." Jack said.

"Is there any chances we can use that technology should we have to attack their domain in the future?" Dani asked.

"Unfortunately, no, since most of their fighters are destroyed here. However, on the other hand, some of this alien technology from the guns you and Danny stole from that alien planet can help built new modified and advanced Fenton Railguns. Instead of shooting anti-ecto projectiles at very high speeds, these new railguns will actually shoot ghost rays at high speeds. So any ghosts won't know what hit them. I'm sure your boyfriend will like them." Jack said.

"I'm sure Jacob would." Dani said with a smirk.

"Anyway, you mind helping me out a bit before the rest of the team shows up?" Jack asked.

"Sure, dad. But gotta let you know, I got to stop by at Clockwork's and I got a date with Jacob in the afternoon." Dani said.

"Oh, can you fly the Specter Speeder to the Ghost Zone instead of going ghost? I just upgraded its engines and they need to be tested." Jack asked.

"Yeah, sure thing. I'll do that when I visit Clockwork's." Dani said.

The next few hours, Dani helped Jack with some of his inventions and research. After helping out, Dani decided to go to the Ghost Zone as well as test the Specter Speeder's new engines to visit Clockwork as well as to check if anything is wrong. She briefly visited the Asgardian ghost refugees before finally arriving at Clockwork's lair.

"Clockwork, you here?" Dani called.

Clockwork then appear before Dani and gave a smile.

"Hello, Danielle. I have expected you to come here. How are you doing?" Clockwork said.

"Hello Clockwork. And to answer your question, I'm doing fine. By the way, what's going on in that alternate universe? You know, the one where Danny and I have alternate twin siblings name Dayla and Dale." Dani asked.

Clockwork gestured to one of the time screens of an alternate universe where Danny and Dani have an alternate twin sister and brother name Dayla and Dale. The screen shows a younger Danny and his twin sister Dayla preparing a picnic with their friends. The screen also show younger Danny's and Dayla's siblings, a younger Dani and her brother Dale, on their way to summer camp.

"Looks like they're having a good time, and no ghost attacks. That's nice." Dani said.

"Anyway, I believe you didn't come to see me for that." Clockwork said.

"Yes, you wanted me to see you. And you should know, you are the Master of Time and a Supernatural Entity." Dani said.

"That is indeed true. I have summon you here to give you a warning, just a heads up." Clockwork said.

"Oh, what's going on? Something bad is about to happen?" Dani asked.

"Yes. Soon, something bad will happen, and this will be a situation where you Danielle will have to face. Of course, Danny will help you, but you will play a key role in stopping this threat, one where the Earth and its Ghost Zone dimensional plane will be at risk. However, you won't be alone. I won't go into details on who will help you, but I know you have the potential to succeed, especially since you're in charge of Team Phantom until your brother gets back." Clockwork said.

"Thanks for the heads up. Do you know when this threat is about to take place?" Dani asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't answer that to you. This is something you will have to face." Clockwork replied.

"Oh, all right then." Dani said.

"Anyway, I will have to see the Observants now, and you should head home. I believe you have a date with your boyfriend soon." Clockwork said.

"Thank you, Clockwork. Thanks for the heads up." Dani said.

"You're welcome my apprentice." Clockwork said.

Dani then walks out of the liar and flies the Specter Speeder back to the Fenton Portal. A few minutes later, she was waiting for Jacob as Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Valerie shows up first.

"Is there anything we can do today, Dani?" Sam asked.

"Not really. Not much to do today, however keep an eye out on Amity Park and the rest of the planet. Clockwork has just told me that a threat is bound to happen soon, and one where I will play a key role." Dani replied.

"Do we know when this threat is about to happen and should I contact Danny?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately, we don't know when, and no, Clockwork said Danny will eventually help me." Dani said. "Anyway, where's the others?" Dani asked.

"Sierra and Venus said they have some important things to take care of first. Victoria, David and Trevor said they've been called to jury duty." Jazz said.

"I thought I told them not to hand jury duty to Team Phantom members. We have a town to protect. I'll get that fixed. The Phantom Blasters needs to be here." Tucker said.

"Anyway, what about you, Dani?" Valerie said.

"Well, I got a date with Jacob today. Has a surprise for me. Waiting for him to show up." Dani said.

"By the way, Dani, you and Danny got mail from the housing retailer. Must be about the house you and Danny are trying to buy." Jazz said as she hands Dani the envelope.

"Hmm, I'll let Danny check on it when he gets back." Dani said.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Dani answer the door to greet her best friend and boyfriend Jacob Collins.

"Hey, Jacob." Dani said with a smile as she gave Jacob a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, Dani. You ready to go?" Jacob asked.

"You bet." Dani said with a smile.

"Have a good time you two." Jazz said.

With that, Dani and Jacob left Fenton Works for their date.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Ghost Zone, Clockwork has just left his lair to go see the Observants. Everything was quiet until suddenly, a large fleet of Harvester attackers appears out of nowhere and surrounded Clockwork's lair as some of the Harvesters exited out. One of the craft was different. Suddenly, a figure exited out of that very craft. It was a female ghost. This ghost woman was different from the rest of the Harvesters as she look almost Human. She had light green skin with glowing pupiless green eyes and dark green lips, she wore a green and red suit that showcases her figure, had red gloves and red boots that went to her thighs, a red and green cape flowed behind her, and a black headdress that was sticking up like horns. She and some of the Harvesters entered Clockwork's lair, which lucky for her, Clockwork isn't present. The ghost woman then made her headdress disappear to reveal her face. She had glowing green eyes and very deep green hair that flowed down behind her. She then looks at two time screens to see Danny out of town and Dani going on her date with Jacob. She then saw another time screen that shows the alternate universe where Danny and Dani have alternate twin siblings name Dayla and Dale. She then face her Harvester subjects.

"Start the recon operations on Earth. Soon our fourth attempt to harvest the Earth will soon begin." the ghost woman ordered.

The Harvesters screeched before they leave to head for Earth. The woman then turn to see the two time screens showing Dani with Jacob and the alternate universe.

"I know how to make sure the She-Phantom doesn't get in my way." the ghost woman said with an evil grin before she leaves the lair.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Time for some pointers. Jack and Maddie's appearances are their 10 Years Later designs by Butch Hartman. We already knew Jack would have that appearance since he got his eye blinded and lost his leg at the hands of Dan and Dana in TUR. Jazz will have her 10 years later look, which was hinted at the post-credit scene chapter of TUR. Now, in DPxMCU Danny and Dani are the leaders of Team Phantom, Danny being the first-in-command and Dani being the second-in-command, but since Danny is out of town in this story, Dani is in charge. Although Danny is the main leader, the team would mainly listen to both Danny and Dani and consider them the leaders equally. Yes, Danny is moving out of Fenton Works and looking for a house and will let Dani will move in with him. We also have a reference to Ragnarok with the alien technology from the Sakaaran guns Danny and Dani stole. the ending of this chapter is from the post-credit scene chapter of Ragnarok. You will also see lots of Dani/Jacob moments now that they're a couple, You'll see Danny/Sam and Tucker/Valerie as well. Anyway, what will happen during Dani and Jacob's date and later in the evening when the Harvesters return to Earth for the first time since Dan and Dana's defeat? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Harvester Return

**AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Yep. It was like the Ant-Man post credit scene that appear in Civil War, or the post credit scene from Doctor Strange that appear in Ragnarok.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: Harvester Return.

At the park, Jacob was guiding Dani since she was currently blindfolded. Jacob said this date was going to be a surprise for her. Dani and Jacob has been a couple for 11 months and it has been the best 11 months the two can ask for. Jacob would always do anything to make Dani happy, even during their ghost fights. During those 11 months, Jacob would do anything to comfort Dani and help her. Every time Dani gets a nightmare about Vlad, he would sometimes visit Fenton Works after he gets a call from Danny in the middle of the night just to comfort her. Every time Dani feels lonely, he would do anything to keep her company. Every time Dani feels sad, Jacob would do any thing to cheer her up and succeeds every time. Jacob wants to be the best boyfriend for Dani, his best friend that he had met on the first day of high school in their freshmen year and had a huge crush and eventually fallen in love with her since that day. Jacob loves Dani from the bottom of his heart and he wants to make today's date the best one for her.

"Are we there yet?" Dani asked.

"Just a few more steps, Danielle." Jacob said.

"I'm just too nervous and excited." Dani said.

"Trust me, have I ever done anything bad to you?" Jacob asked.

"Good point." Dani said as Jacob halts her.

"Okay, you can lift the blindfold now." Jacob said.

Dani takes off the blindfold and becomes absolutely stunned. Jacob has set up a picnic underneath a tree and next to a small river. There was also a bouquet of flowers on the blanket Jacob had set up for them to sit on and of course a basket.

"A fine picnic for you, milady. You deserve it." Jacob said.

Dani wrapped her arms around Jacob's shoulders and smiles at him.

"What did I do to deserve a perfect boyfriend?" Dani asked with a smile.

"By being the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, as well as being an awesome ghost fighting girlfriend, both Fenton and Phantom." Jacob replied with a smile.

Dani and Jacob share a kiss on the lips before the two sat under the tree and Dani smell the flowers. Jacob open the basket to bring out the food. There was sandwiches, fruits and vegetables, and juice boxes.

"And knowing you have a big appetite, brought a lot of food." Jacob said, making Dani chuckle.

"Well, you know me." Dani said with a grin.

Dani and Jacob were now enjoying their food. Jacob was enjoying his sandwich while Dani was inhaling the food. She even let out a small burp.

"Excuse me." Dani said.

"It's okay." Jacob said, letting out his burp, making Dani laugh.

"You know, we should do some burping contest, but then again, I might win." Dani said with a smirk.

"Yep. Anyway, now that you're not stuffing your cute face, wanna catch a movie later tonight?" Jacob asked.

"Sure. Hopefully there's no ghost problem today." Dani said.

However, Dani's ghost sense went off as the cold misty air exits her mouth.

"I just had to jinx it." Dani said in annoyance.

"All right, let's see who the ghost is and we'll take care of it." Jacob said as he pulls out a small Fenton blaster.

"You said it." Dani said.

Dani and Jacob walked around the park until they saw people screaming and running for their lives. Dani and Jacob ran to that direction before seeing a group of ghosts. The ghosts are five Harvester ghosts, the same group of ghosts from the very far away Ghost Zone's Keep dimensional plane that were part of Dan's and Dana's army and defeated by Team Phantom 11 months ago as well as Danny's, Jazz's and Dani's grandfather Harry Fenton, Sam's grandfather Benjamin Manson, and Tommy Mitchell 70 years ago. They didn't seem to be terrorizing the people at all. In fact, they were observing, as if they are doing a recon on the surroundings.

"The Harvesters?! How are they even here? Or made it back to the Earth dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone?" Dani asked.

"We haven't seen them since 11 months ago. Should I call the others?" Jacob asked.

"No, there are only five of them. However, I want you to call Sierra, Venus, Victoria, David, and Trevor and tell them to get to Fenton Works immediately. I can handle these five Harvester jerks." Dani ordered.

"All right, Dani. I'll call them and I'll be on stand by to fire should you need help." Jacob said.

"I'm going ghost!" Dani shouted Danny's and her battle cry.

Two bright rings formed around Dani's torso before they traveled up and down her body, changing her into her ghost form, her blue eyes turning vivid green and her long black hair turning snow white and still flowing freely behind her back. Her uniform once again has a upgrade, and echoing Danny's Fenton Glove suit as well as her Fenton Glove suit she wore before. Dani's suit is a two piece black and white suit, her midriff exposed. Dani return to wearing loose gloves, her left glove being black and her right glove being white. Her top was a jacket-like design, with a large white jacket-like collar. Her right sleeve was black while the rest was white, except for the middle, which was black and traveled from the bottom to the inner collar area. Her inner collar also had green accents that goes around her neck. She was also wearing black pants, small white boots, with green accents on the top, and a green utility belt, which is similar to the white utility belt from Danny's and her Fenton Glove Suits. She also has the iconic vivid green Team Phantom DP logo on her chest.

"Time to kick some Harvester butt." Dani said.

"You said it, Dani. Be careful." Jacob said.

Dani immediately charged towards the Harvesters before shooting an ecto-blast, sending one crashing towards a nearby tree. The four other Harvesters started firing at Dani, but she managed to evade them all. Dani then charged towards one of the four other Harvesters and gave it a swoop kick, knocking it down to the ground, before she use her ecto construct powers to form a ecto rope and managed to wrap it around another one that was about to attack her. Dani then swung her rope, forcing the second Harvester to crash into the other two. Dani then summon her Phantom Flame before she shot a fire blast to destroy the Harvester that she kicked to the ground. Dani then made her hair return to normal before her eyes turned dark blue. She immediately shot a powerful Asgardian energy flash at the first Harvester she attacked at the start and destroyed it. She continue to summon her Asgardian ghost powers as her eyes then became a dark pupiless blue, Dani then spun around like a figure skater before summoning her Asgardian Phantom Tornado before spinning towards the last two Harvesters. The two evil ghosts were picked up by the tornado before Dani destroy then both with the Asgardian shock wave, its ecto energy waves turning the Harvesters into ectoplasm, ending the small fight. Jacob approached Dani.

"You okay, Dani?" Jaocb asked.

"Yeah. Did you call them?" Dani asked.

"They're on their way to Fenton Works." Jacob said.

"Well, so much for our date, huh?" Dani asked.

"It's all right, besides, we do have an important job, and as long as we're together fighting ghosts, that's all it matters." Jacob said.

"Yeah." Dani said before planting Jacob a kiss on the lips. "We should head back to my house and tell the others what happen."

A few minutes later, Dani and Jacob arrived back at Fenton Works before Sierra, Venus, Victoria, David and Trevor arrived to meet up with the rest of Team Phantom.

"So, Dani, why did Jacob called us to come here urgently?" Venus asked.

"Yeah, the call sounded something serious has happen." Sierra said.

"Yes. The Harvesters have returned to Earth." Dani said.

"What?! They've returned?" Victoria asked.

"We haven't heard from them since Dan and Dana were defeated." David asked.

"Well, Jacob and I encountered five of them during our date at the park. I took care of them." Dani asked.

"How did they even get back here? Ain't their home dimensional plane light years from Earth's dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone? The Tetrahedron is destroyed you know." Sam asked.

"They have light speed technology on their fighters." Jack said.

"What? That means they can attack us at any time." Valerie said.

"Well, their light speed technology can only work in the Ghost Zone, not on Earth though." Jack said.

"I wonder why they're back at Earth again?" Trevor asked.

"I don't know, but we should keep an eye on the Ghost Zone closely." Dani said.

"Should I contact Danny, sweetie?" Maddie asked.

"Not yet. If they show up again in greater numbers, then we'll contact him." Dani said.

"Didn't they have a ruler? A queen I believe? I'm pretty sure they might have been sent under orders or something by her." Tucker asked.

"Yeah, I believe she was mentioned numerous times when we were dealing with Dan and Dana." Jacob said.

"Yeah. I believe her name was Hertha, something like that." Dani said.

"Anyway, what should we do?" Jazz asked.

"Try to see if we can detect anymore Harvester ecto-signatures from our ecto-detection satellites." Dani said.

"I'll get on to it." Jazz said before heading to the lab to work on detecting any ecto-signatures.

"While Jazz work on detecting any more Harvester ghost signatures, we have a patrol tonight." Dani said.

"Same as always until Danny gets back?" Valerie asked.

"Yep, same groups. Sierra and Venus; Sam and Tucker; Phantom Blasters and Valerie; and Jacob and I. And of course, mom, dad and Jazz stay behind at Fenton Works." Dani said.

"All right then." Sam said.

* * *

Later at night, Team Phantom was doing their nightly ghost patrol around Amity Park. Dani and Jacob were together in the patrol. Normally it would have been Dani and Danny, but since Danny is currently out of town, Dani picked Jacob to be with her. The team was split up in different parts of the city. Dani and Jacob was currently near the park again.

"Another night of routine ghost patrolling." Dani said, flying at the sky.

"Don't worry, Dani. Look at the bright side. At least we don't have to worry about schoolwork now that we've graduated." Jacob said as he walk down the street below.

"True, but still, gets boring when there's no action, and I said this many times, still different without Danny around." Dani said.

"Right." Jacob said.

"Anyway, Sam, Tucker, anything on your position?" Dani asked.

 _"So far, nothing."_ Sam said through the Fenton Phones.

 _"My drone is not picking anything either."_ Tucker said through the Fenton Phones.

"Phantom Blasters, Valerie?" Dani called.

 _"Nothing out of the ordinary."_ Victoria said through the Fenton Phones.

 _"No sight of any ghosts today."_ Valerie said through the Fenton Phones.

"Sierra? Venus?" Dani called.

 _"So far nothing."_ Venus replied.

 _"Yeah, looks like it's gonna be a... Wait, hold a minute. We're seeing a green glow up ahead."_ Sierra said.

"What is it?" Dani asked.

 _"Harvester ghosts, nine of them."_ Sierra said.

"Listen, Sierra, Venus, do not engage until the rest of the team gets to your position." Dani said.

 _"Copy that."_ Venus said.

"Jazz, where are they at?" Dani asked.

At Fenton Works, Jazz navigates from Fenton Works using her advanced tech chair and her VR goggles. She is now wearing her new black one piece hazmat suit that goes from head to foot, showcasing her figure. It has green accents on the collar, forearms and boots. She was navigating the team when she heard Dani's question.

"They're at the shipyard. There are indeed nine of them." Jazz replied.

"Everybody got that?" Dani asked.

 _"Got it, on our way."_ Sam replied.

 _"Navigating the drone there now."_ Tucker said.

 _"We're heading there now."_ David said.

 _"Dani, I must advised you that our ecto-detection satellites have also detected numerous ecto-signatures, matching those from the Harvesters. They're all around the globe."_ Jazz replied.

"Around the globe?!" Dani asked in shock.

 _"Yes, however, there's no sign of aggression at all."_ Jazz said.

"Okay, the team will deal with the ones at the shipyard and then we'll see what's going on." Dani said.

"To the shipyard?" Jacob asked.

"To the shipyard." Dani said.

Dani grabbed Jacob's hand before she lifts him and herself into the air. They landed near the shipyard and rendezvous with the rest of Team Phantom before they found Sierra and Venus hiding at a abandoned warehouse.

"Where are they at?" Dani asked.

Sierra and Venus guided the team to where the nine Harvesters are located at.

"Nine of them. We have even numbers." Sam said.

"And it doesn't appear that they are armed with their blasters." Tucker said.

"They can still shoot ecto-rays though." Victoria said.

"What do we do?" Trevor asked.

"Well, we're at a shipyard, and they're near the water. The only option we have is to attack them head on." Dani said.

"You sure about that?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah, it's nine of them, nine of us." Dani said.

"All right, Dani. You are in command of team until Danny gets back. We'll follow your lead." Jacob said.

"Okay, let's do this. Remember what Sojourn said, the Harvesters must be destroyed." Dani said.

Dani did the Sign of the Cross before she and the team ran and attacked the nine Harvester ghosts. The Harvesters screeched before they counterattack. Everyone went after one Harvester since it was an even fight. Victoria, David and Trevor, better known as Vid, Download and Thrash, and now known as the Phantom Blasters, face three individual Harvesters of their own. Victoria has punched one Harvester in the face. The Harvester tried to swipe her with its razor sharp claws, but Victoria managed to duck before swoop kicking the ghost down. Victoria immediately pin the Harvester down on one knee, but the Harvester went intangible and disappeared to the ground. Victoria pulled out her blaster, but the Harvester emerged from the ground and strike Victoria to the ground. The Harvester tried to blast Victoria, but she managed to roll out of the way and gets back on her feet. Victoria immediately grabbed her blaster and fires at the Harvester, reducing it to ectoplasm. David and Trevor were facing a Harvester individually. Trevor has grabbed a Harvester by the throat before throwing towards the other. David immediately fired two powerful rays that disintegrate the two ghosts. Sierra and Venus were firing their blasters at two Harvesters, but they went intangible. The two Harvesters then charged at Sierra and Venus, but the two women got out of the way. They fired their blasters and score their kills on the evil ghosts. The rest of the Harvesters starts to get destroyed at the hands pf Jacob, Tucker and Sam. Dani was facing the last Harvester. The Harvester tried to swipe Dani, but she did a spectral body split before she gave a right hook to the ghost. Dani then gave a roundhouse kick to the Harvester, knocking it down to the ground. The Harvester immediately got back up and fired a ecto-blast at Dani, but she went intangible. Dani's eyes then turn red and her long hair turns to white flames as she summons her Phantom Flame. Dani then fires a massive fire blast at the Harvester, making it screeched as it was on fire. Dani's hair returned to normal before her eyes changed from red to dark blue. She then fires a powerful Asgardian energy flash, making a hole at the Harvester's torso. The Harvester is finally reduced to ectoplasm.

"Is everyone all right?" Dani asked.

"We're all okay." Sam replied.

"Girl, Venus and I should get some battle suits of our own." Sierra said.

"Are you okay, Dani?" Jacob asked as he grabs one of Dani's hands.

"I'm fine, Jacob." Dani said.

"Not to interrupt your romantic moment, but what was that all about?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, but we need to investigate, and it may have something to do with that threat Clockwork told me earlier." Dani said.

"What threat?" Venus asked.

"Clockwork wanted to see me earlier and told me that something bad will happen soon, and this will be a situation where I will have to face. Of course, he said that Danny will help me, but I will play a key role in stopping this threat, one where the Earth and its Ghost Zone dimensional plane will be at risk. He said that I won't be alone and he won't go into details on who will help me, but he said that I have the potential to succeed, especially since I'm in charge of Team Phantom until Danny gets back." Dani said.

"You think the Harvesters could be the threat?" Valerie asked.

"Probably. I'll go to the Ghost Zone tomorrow to investigate and see Clockwork." Dani said.

"What about the details and who will help you?" Venus asked.

"I don't know about that. I'm assuming he meant you guys. I don't know who else could help me." Dani said. "Well, let's see what happens tomorrow. Till then, let's head back to Fenton Works since Jazz told us that our ecto-detection satellites have also detected numerous ecto-signatures, matching those from the Harvesters all around the globe." Dani said.

Team Phantom then return to Fenton Works where Jazz told them that the Harvesters that were detected around Earth didn't show signs of aggression and return back to the Ghost Zone, which confused everyone. Hopefully for Dani, she'll be able to investigate where the Harvesters are coming from and what they are up too. Unaware to her, she will soon enter a dimensional problem.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. So, just because Dani's a girl doesn't mean I can give her tomboyish traits, hence the burping part. Hey, she did that in Kindred Spirits after she ate lots of food. She also likes playing video games, aviation/NASA like Danny, watches sports and WWE wrestling, but she's still her own person though. So both Dani's and Jazz's uniforms are their 10 Years Later designs that Butch Hartman did, including Jazz's tech chair and VR goggles. The part where Dani did the Sign of the Cross before charging towards the Harvesters is a reference to Harry doing the same thing in chapter 6 of THE FENTON CHRONICLES when he was fighting the Harvesters at Amity park's Isodyne facility with Ida, Tommy, and Fenton Works/SSR agents at the night of Manfred's betrayal. Don't forget, in the series, Danny, Dani, Harry and the rest of the Fenton family are Traditional Roman Catholics and that has been pointed out many times in the series. Vid, Download and Thrash are no longer called the Master's Blasters. Because they are now members of Team Phantom, they are now called the Phantom Blasters. Anyway, what will happen when Dani finally meets the Harvester Queen in person for the first time at Clockwork's. Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Queen Hertha

**KuriMaster13: Yep.**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 3 everybody.**

Chapter 3: Queen Hertha.

The next morning, Dani decided to skip her morning jog in order to prepare to investigate the Ghost Zone and see Clockwork. After putting on a pair of blue jeans, a pair of royal blue converses, her New York Giants Eli Manning women's home jersey, and her ring, Dani walked down the stairs and to the lab to see if there are any signs of activity from the Ghost Zone monitor, but shows nothing. She then waits for the team to show up so that they can monitor her progress. Once they eventually show up, Dani changed into her ghost form and started giving orders.

"Okay, I'm gonna go into the Ghost Zone to investigate and see Clockwork for answers. While I'm there, Jacob, Sierra, Venus, Sam, Valerie, Phantom Blasters, patrol around Amity Park. If you all see any Harvesters, destroy them all. Tucker, you're the mayor, head to City Hall and put Amity Park on ghost level red. Jazz, you'll monitor my progress. If something happens and you don't hear back from me in 30 minutes, put the world on ghost level red." Dani ordered.

"All right, Dani." Jazz said.

"Don't worry, if we see those Harvesters, we'll make sure to show them what happens when they try to invade our planet again." Sam said.

Jacob then gave Dani a kiss on the lips.

"A kiss for good luck. Careful, Dani. We need you. I definitely need you my love." Jacob said, which Dani smiled.

"Don't worry, Jacob. You'll see me once more." Dani said.

"Well, we better get started. Time is critical and we need to know what the Harvesters are up too." Valerie said before she and her team leaves.

"Well, here goes nothing." Dani said.

Dani then flew through the Fenton Portal to the Ghost Zone. She started to fly around the zone. She pass through Skulker's Island, the Acropolis of Athens, the Far Frozen, and other lairs. She then decide to pay a visit to the Asgardian ghost refugees to see if they have seen any Harvester sightings but they said they haven't seen anything. After searching around and found nothing, Dani then flies to Clockwork's lair in order to get answers on the Harvester's plans.

"Hey, Clockwork, you here?" Dani called but get no response. "Clockwork?"

Dani looks around the lair, but Clockwork isn't present at his lair.

"Clockwork?" Dani called but gets no response.

Dani then enters the main room where all of Clockwork's monitors are located at. Normally, Clockwork would be here, but he isn't seen.

"Hmm, Clockwork would have told me yesterday that he would see the Observants when he isn't present." Dani said.

As Dani continues to look around, her ghost sense went off. Dani looks around and goes in a defensive stance, preparing to encounter the ghost that maybe in the lair.

"If you're ain't Clockwork, show yourself." Dani demanded.

"Oh, don't worry. That old fool Clockwork is fine and with those foolish Observants." a woman's sinister voice said.

Dani turns around to see the ghost woman who ordered the Harvesters to do the recon operations on Earth. She was leaning on a support beam and grinning maliciously.

"Who the heck are you?" Dani asked.

"Someone who is royalty and one you and your meddlesome family have been giving trouble to my Harvester subjects in a 70 year gap." the woman said with a hint of anger, making Dani realized who she is.

"So, you must be Hertha, the Harvester's queen." Dani said.

"That is correct. And you must be the famous half Human-half ghost hybird, She-Phantom, aka Dani Phantom. I have heard many stories about you and your brother, as well as your grandfather Harry Fenton from my old Human friend Manfred. He told me everything and now since your grandfather ruined my second attempted harvest on Earth and it's Ghost Zone dimensional plane 70 Earth years ago and you and your brother ruining my last harvest attempt after you both defeated your evil selves last year, it's now time for me to take matters into my own hands." Hertha said as her hands glowed.

"What do you want?" Dani said, ready to fight.

"Why, your planet's and its Ghost Zone dimensional plane's resources. You and your Fenton family have angered me and cause me a lot of trouble and delays, especially now that I've lost Manfred. Now I will make sure you, your family and those pathetic and weak Humans and ghosts of this dimensional plane suffer at the hands of my harvest." Hertha said.

"That ain't gonna happen, lady. You might as well head back to the Keep." Dani said.

Dani then charged towards Hertha, but she send a powerful ecto-blast that send her back and crash to the ground.

"That's 'Your Highness' to you." Hertha sneered before six Harvesters show up next to her. "Deal with her."

The Harvesters screeched before they charged towards Dani. Dani immediately got up before kicking one Harvester with force. Another Harvester tried to strike Dani, but she grabbed its arm and toss it back towards two other Harvesters, knocking them down, which they accidentally push Hertha and made her crash into a mirror. Dani then blast another Harvester back before one managed to swipe Dani's right arm, cutting her. Dani grabbed her arm in pain before she sends a powerful blast to that Harvester, reducing it to ectoplasm. After checking her deep green hair and head for cuts, Hertha sees how Dani managed to defeat her six subjects easily. Hertha then close her eyes before she use her armor manifestation powers to make her deep green hair disappear and summon her black headdress that was sticking up like four horns. She then open her pupiless green eyes.

"Looks like I'll have to deal with you myself. I'll make sure you stay out of my way." Hertha said.

"Bring it on, old lady." Dani said.

Hertha and Dani charged towards each other before their fists collided with each other. Both Dani and Hertha were throwing punches, kicks and using all their powers at one another. Dani was abut to give a roundhouse kick, but Hertha managed to grab Dani's leg before she violently threw her to the floor. Dani immediately got back to her feet to face Queen Hertha.

"I've expected you to be better than that." Hertha mocked.

Dani charged towards Hertha, but the Harvester Queen fires a powerful ecto-energy blast, sending Dani crashing to a display of medieval armor at the wall. Dani once again got back up to her feet.

"All right, Dani. Looks like she's gonna be tougher than you thought." Dani said to herself.

"Please, She-Phantom. I'm just getting started." Hertha said.

Dani charged at Hertha again, but Hertha shot a ecto blast at Dani, striking her to the ground. Hertha then charged towards Dani, but she managed to move out of the way. Dani tried to attack Hertha, but Hertha fired bright and powerful green beams from her pupiless eyes, striking Dani. Dani got back up before her eyes turned dark blue before firing a Asgardian energy flash, but Hertha formed a ecto-reflecting shield, which made the ray deflected and struck back at Dani.

"Am I sure I'm fighting the so-called powerful She-Phantom? Pathetic." Hertha mocked.

Dani then shot a ecto-blast, but Hertha easily caught it. Hertha shot the ecto-ray back, but Dani managed to evade before flying and giving Hertha a right hook to the face. Hertha retaliated by charging at Dani before she gave her a right hook of her own. Hertha then blasted Dani with a powerful pink ghost ray, sending her back a few feet. Dani try to get back up, but Hertha flew towards her before giving a powerful energy strike to her face, making her lip bleed and crash to the ground. Dani tried to get back up, but Hertha gave a powerful roundhouse kick to Dani, making her crash to the selves that holds the Time Medallions, causing one of them to fall and wrapped itself around Dani's neck, which Hertha didn't noticed. Hertha then shot a ecto-ray, but Dani moved out of the way and instead blasted the shelf. The shock wave of the blast, however, made five Time Medallions fly into the time screen that shows the alternate universe and they have landed in different parts of the world of that universe, which Dani has noticed and Hertha didn't. Hertha then ram Dani to the ground. Dani slowly got back up as the beating she took from Hertha made her exhausted and in pain. She was cut, bleeding ectoplasm and parts of her suit was torn. Hertha immediately grabbed Dani by the throat and lift her into the air.

"Like I said, I'll make sure you stay out of my way." Hertha said before she walked towards the time monitor that shows the alternate universe. "Time to say goodbye to this universe." Hertha said.

Hertha then threw Dani into the monitor that shows the alternate universe. Dani flew through the monitor and disappears. Hertha then face her six Harvester subjects as fifteen more arrived at the liar.

"Fly into that alternate universe and kill the She-Phantom there, then sacrifice yourselves." Hertha ordered.

The twenty Harvesters screeched before they flew through the time monitor into the alternate universe to pursue Dani.

"Let's head back to the Keep to prepare the invasion and harvest." Hertha ordered to other Harvesters before she got in her craft and head back to the Keep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dani has appeared from the sky at the alternate universe, over Amity Park. She fell before she crashed to the park, creating a crater and she was left half-unconscious. Dani had her eyes close. She then felt something or someone felt her forehead before she started to hear voices that some sound familiar.

 _"Ooh. That's definitely got to hurt."_ said the voice of a seventeen year old boy that doesn't sounds familiar to Dani.

'Huh? Who is that?' Dani thought.

 _"Is she alive?"_ said the voice of a seventeen year of boy that sounds strangely like Tucker's.

'Tucker? Weird, his voice sounds different.' Dani thought.

 _"Tuck, of course she's alive. She's definitely breathing."_ said the voice of a seventeen year old girl that sounds similar to Dani.

'Who is that? Sounds like me, but I could tell it ain't me, or my seventeen year old voice.' Dani thought.

 _"Is she half-ghost?"_ said the voice of a seventeen year old girl that sound strangely like Sam's.

'Sam? Her voice also sounds different. Sounds like she's seventeen.' Dani thought.

 _"It looks like it. That would be the only reason she would be bleeding blood and ectoplasm."_ said the voice of a seventeen year old boy that awfully sounded like Danny's.

'Danny?' There's no way he's back at Amity Park already. His voice also sounds different, like he's also sounds like a seventeen year old.' Dani thought.

 _"But why does she have your's and Dayla's symbol on her suit?"_ said the voice of a 17 year old girl that awfully sounded like Valerie's.

'Valerie? There's no way that can be her. Her voice sounds different too. And what does she mean why I'm wearing the DP symbol? Wait, Dayla?' Dani thought.

 _"I don't know. But we better find out."_ the voice of seventeen year old Danny said.

Dani had enough of hearing the voices and she slowly started to open her eyes as she fully regains consciousness. As soon as she got them open, she suddenly saw twenty Harvester ghosts appearing from the sky and flying after her. Dani fully wakes up and sprung into action. She blasted five of the Harvesters left and right with ecto-blasts and then overshadowed one of them and made it fight four of them. She got out of the Harvester's body before she blasted it. However, she is fully unaware that seven individuals are actually helping her fight the rest of the Harvesters. One Harvester tried to swipe Dani with its razor sharp claws once more but she duck before kicking it with force towards the remaining Harvesters.

"Time to end this." Dani said.

Dani's eyes turn dark blue before she started to spin and form a Asgardian Phantom Tornado and grabbed the remaining Harvesters, forcing the seven individuals to look at her in shock. Dani's tornado destroy some of the Harvesters but not all. She then turns the tornado into a massive bright ball like the repulsion field power before she used the energy to released a massive and powerful Asgardian shockwave. Dani's shockwave destroy the remaining Harvesters, reducing them to ectoplasm once more, but the shockwave also knocked down the individuals who were helping her and shattered some nearby windows. Dani stopped her tornado before she places her hand on her head as she is fully exhausted. She then collapsed to the ground before she loses consciousness once more and changes into her Human form. Unaware to her now, the individuals that were helping her and recovered from the shockwave picked her up and took her with them.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Dani has finally meet Queen Hertha, Queen of the Harvesters and ruler of far away Ghost Zone dimensional plane, the Keep, and she is a powerful ghost and has finally made her official DPxMCU appearance, which I forgot to mention in the previous chapters. If you haven't seen how she looks like, check out my Deviantart page. Looks like Hertha has threw Dani into the alternate universe, which happens to the setting of author mikaela2015's Phantom Twins fanfiction series. What happens when Dani meets the seventeen year old versions of Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, a boy name Andrew Knight and a girl Dayla Fenton/Phantom, young Danny's twin sister of the alternate universe (mikaela2015's OCs)? Find out next time in the next chapter. Don't forget to read mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series and her universe's perspective of this story The Phantom Twins: World's Collide. This is a collaboration story after all. Please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 4: An Alternate Universe

**Before we get started, a disclaimer. Starting now, the Danny Phantom characters from Mikaela2015's universe in this story will be refer to as young Danny, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie, young Dani or alternate Jack, alternate Maddie, etc, in order to avoid confusion while Dayla, Andrew and Dale remains as it is. The ones from DPxMCU will still be referred as Danny, Dani, Sam, etc. Also, I do not own Dayla Fenton/Phantom, Andrew Knight and Dale Fenton/Phantom. They are own by Mikaela2015.**

 **AstroGravity Phan: thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Let's do this. ;)**

 **Here's chapter 4 everybody.**

Chapter 4: An Alternate Universe.

At Fenton Works, Jazz has called the rest of Team Phantom to return immediately. She was previously monitoring Dani's progress in investigating the Ghost Zone until she lost contact with her nearly 30 minutes ago. Jazz knows that Dani's last known location was at Clockwork's lair. She is continuing to try to contact Dani as the others arrived.

"Dani, come in, can you read me? Dani, what's going on?" Jazz said, trying to contact Dani.

"Jazz, what's going on?" Jacob asked with concern.

"I've lost contact with Dani. I tried to contact her but she ain't responding. I think something has happen." Jazz replied.

"Where was her last known location?" Sam asked.

"At Clockwork's lair." Jazz replied.

"Victoria, David, Trevor, can you three head to the Ghost Zone and find Dani?" Maddie asked.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Fenton." Victoria replied.

"Find my daughter. She means everything to Maddie, Jazz, and I, and especially Danny." Jack said.

"Don't worry, Mr. Fenton. We'll find out what happen to her." David said.

Victoria, David and Trevor flew into the Ghost Zone while the others remain on the basement.

"So, with Dani somewhat MIA, who's in charge of the team?" Sierra asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see until the Phantom Blasters comes back." Valerie replied.

"You think Dani is okay?" Venus said.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna alert Danny." Jazz said as she presses a button on the device that sends a signal to alert Danny.

"How long will he be able to get back?" Tucker asked.

"Probably around late at night." Jack replied.

"Well let's hope Dani's okay. She's my girlfriend after all and I care for her." Jacob said, which Jazz smiled.

"Don't worry, Jacob. I'm sure Dani's fine." Jazz said.

* * *

At the alternate universe, darkness is what Dani is seeing. She is starting to regain consciousness, but she didn't open her eyes yet. She feels that she is lying down on some bed and someone is patching her up. She then started to hear the same voices she heard earlier.

 _"How is she, Jazz?"_ said the voice of a seventeen year old boy that doesn't sounds familiar to Dani.

'Who is that? Jazz?' Dani thought.

 _"She should be fine. Luckily for her, they were minor injuries. She's just really weak from using all that energy. I'll be back soon. Just gonna check on mom and dad."_ said the voice of a nineteen year old girl that sounds strangely like Jazz's.

'Jazz? She sounds like my age.' Dani thought.

 _"This doesn't make sense, I thought Danny, Dayla, Dani, Dale and formerly Vlad were the only Halfas in the world."_ said the voice of a seventeen year old girl that sound strangely like Sam's.

'That definitely sounds like Sam, but she sounds like she's seventeen, not twenty three.' Dani thought.

 _"And we've never heard of her as well."_ said the voice of a seventeen year boy that sounds strangely like Tucker's.

'Tucker? Definitely sounds like him, but he also sounds like he's seventeen years old, not twenty three.' Dani thought.

 _"Did you see those powers of hers? That tornado? It was incredible! Why did they look familiar to me?"_ said the voice of a seventeen year old girl that sounds similar to Dani.

'Sounds like me, but I know that ain't me. I know how my voice sounded like when I was seventeen.' Dani thought with concern.

 _"What do you mean, Dayla?"_ said the voice of a seventeen year old boy that doesn't sounds familiar to Dani.

'Wait a minute, Dayla. That's the name of Danny's and I's alternate twin sister from that alternate universe Danny and I have been watching at Clockwork's in the last 11 months. That must be the girl's voice that talked about my powers. It can't be.' Dani thought with horror before she continues to hear the voices.

 _"What's wrong, bro?"_ the same seventeen year old girl's voice, that Dani suspects to be Dayla's, asked.

 _"It's just that... she looks like Dani, just... older."_ the voice that sound like a seventeen year old Danny said.

'Huh?' Dani thought in confusion.

 _"Now that you think about, she does look like Dani. As a matter of fact, she looks like the one from that alternate universe we've been watching in the last few months at Clockwork's."_ the same seventeen year old girl's voice, that Dani suspects to be Dayla's, said.

Dani had enough hearing these strange voices and she started to open her eyes. Once her eyes is fully opened, the first thing she noticed is that she's on a bed, all bandaged up and wearing one of Clockwork's Time Medallions. She then turned to see Danny. However, Danny looked different to Dani. To Dani's eyes, this Danny that she's seeing doesn't look like the young twenty three year old adult that she knows to well. Instead, this Danny looks like a young seventeen year old teenager who was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket over it, dark blue jeans and red converse shoes.

"Danny?" Dani asked the teenage Danny, which freaked him out.

"Who are you? How do you know my brother's name? Why do you have our symbol on your suit? Why you have one of Clockwork's medallions? More importantly, who are you?" asked a young teenage girl with hostility in her voice.

Dani then looks at the person who asked her with hostility. She sees a teenage girl that looks awfully like the teenage Danny and herself. Dani sees that the girl had black hair that flows freely behind her back and in a similar hair style like hers, had the same blue eyes as the teenage Danny and she wore a light blue long sleeved shirt with a short sleeved purple shirt, her midriff exposed, a pair of black jeans and purple converse shoes. Dani immediately recognized her as Dayla Fenton, the twin sister of Danny from the alternate universe that she and Danny have been watching from Clockwork's since Dan's and Dana's defeat. Dani then look at the others in horror. She noticed a teenage Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Valerie Gray. She also noticed a young teenage boy who had light brown hair, light green eyes and was wearing a white shirt with a long sleeved red and black checkered shirt over it, light blue denim jeans and black combat boots. Dani recognized the boy as Andrew Knight, believed to be the boyfriend of Dayla from the alternate universe. Dani becomes horrified as she now knows where Hertha has send her to, but she had to be sure. She noticed a nearby computer.

"I need to see your computer." Dani said.

"What?" young Danny asked in confusion.

Dani however went to the computer and started searching. She searched for Avengers, Sokovia, Wakanda, the Sokovia Accords, the Battle of New York, Iron Man, Captain America, and even S.H.I.E.L.D., but the results came up nothing. Dani became more horrified as this confirms where she is at.

"Oh no... Hertha must have thrown me through the time screen to that alternate universe." Dani said, loud enough for the teenage versions of Team Phantom to hear.

"Alternate universe? What are you talking about?" young Danny asked before Dani stood up.

"My name is... Danielle Fenton, aka Dani Phantom." Dani said.

"WHAT?!" the young teen versions of Team Phantom said in shock.

"How?! You can't be Dani. The Dani we know is a fifteen year old girl, not a nineteen year old woman, and she's at a camping trip with Dale." young Tucker asked.

"That's because I'm not from here... in this universe. I'm from another universe." Dani said. "Geez, and I thought the Multiverse theory was all a fantasy." Dani muttered.

"What universe? Is it the same universe where those Harvester ghosts or whatever they're called came from?" Dayla asked.

"And how are you Dani but older?" young Danny asked.

"Guys calm down! I'm sure she will answer your questions but right now, she needs breathing room and the time to speak." Andrew said as he stood between Dani, young Danny and Dayla.

Young Danny and Dayla both calmed down and nodded.

"Sorry Dani. Please continue." young Danny said.

"Thank you, Danny. Before I answer your questions, how did you all know about the Harvesters or my universe?" Dani asked.

"Why, we found out about your universe after a mysterious ghost ray, a weird looking ghost ship and a missile with one of those ghosts you were fighting appear out of nowhere. We've been watching you ever since." Dayla replied.

"Oh, cool and creepy, and that must have happen during the Dan and Dana Incident when those objects went through Clockwork's monitors during two battles at his lair. Anyway, so I'm from a universe in which my older twin brother Danny and I are not only the leaders of Team Phantom, but we're also part of a large legion of superheroes known as the Avengers. I was currently fighting a group of ghosts called the Harvesters and their queen when she threw me here, to this alternate universe. I gotta get back to my universe in order to stop this threat. To answer your second question, I'm 19/7 years old, created back in 2010, and proud to be the youngest Fenton daughter of Jack and Maddie Fenton and the younger Fenton sibling of Jazz and Danny Fenton since the Dis-asteroid Incident back in 2011." Dani explained.

"So, my alternate older self and you are the leaders of Team Phantom?" younger Danny asked.

"Yep. Danny and I lead Team Phantom, Danny being the first-in-command and I being the second-in-command. The whole world recognized Danny and I not just for our heroic efforts for protecting and avenging the Earth, but for our teamwork and very close and strong sibling bond. We're commonly known to the world and Ghost Zone as the Phantom Twins. And of course Fenton Twins when we're in Human form." Dani replied.

"Hey, Dayla and I are also known as the Phantom Twins here." young Danny said.

"What's this other superhero group that you mentioned called again?" young Sam asked.

"The Avengers, a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together so when they needed us, we could fight the battles that they never could. Danny became a Avenger when it was first formed back in 2012. Valerie and I would become Avengers three years later. Now, all of Team Phantom are Avengers." Dani said.

"This is a lot to take in." young Sam said quietly, feeling just as shocked and surprised as everyone else.

"The Clockwork of this universe didn't say a lot about my universe, didn't he?" Dani asked.

"The few things he did mention is that Andrew, Dale and I don't exist. Is it true?" Dayla asked.

Dani looked at the girl solemnly and could see the slight fear and sadness in her eyes. She nodded her head.

"It's true. Danny in my universe doesn't have a twin sister nor I don't have a clone twin brother, and Andrew doesn't exist either. I'm Danny's twin sister, in a way." Dani replied.

Dayla nodded, understanding everything. Andrew then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his comforting embrace. He knew what Dayla needed right now and that was comfort from her boyfriend. Dani then smiled as she remember how Danny and herself have watched them from Clockwork's monitor back at her universe.

"Although Danny and I have seen some of your adventures and we're both really impressed with how you all handled each situation. Although for Danny's case, some of your adventures were the same before the Dis-asteroid." Dani said, which made the young teens smile.

"Thanks, and also cool and creepy that you and Danny of your universe have watched us." Dayla said, which made Dani smile.

"So what's this ghost problem you're facing again?" young Tucker asked.

"Whoa, whoa. Dani, you should rest first. You did took a pretty good beating." Dayla said.

"No, I have to deal with this pending ghost threat. Earth at my universe is in danger." Dani said.

"So how are you gonna get back to your universe?" young Valerie asked.

"Well, it's better if I explain everything at your lab. I noticed something right before I got thrown here." Dani said.

"We also need to explain about you to our mom and dad as well as Jazz since they're all currently down there waiting for answers." Dayla said.

A few minutes later, Dani was at the lab with the alternate Team Phantom, including the alternate versions of Maddie, Jack and Jazz. Dani looks at the alternate versions of her parents and Jazz and noticed some differences than the Jack, Maddie, and Jazz she knows back at her universe. Maddie's hair is the original shoulder-length instead of a short punk haircut and she was wearing the original blue hazmat jumpsuit, black gloves and black goggles with the red lenses instead of greenish boots, blue pants, and a black short-sleeved shirt with the iconic white Team Phantom DP logo in the middle. Jack was wearing the original orange hazmat jumpsuit, black gloves and boots instead of a black jumpsuit with green circles on the shoulders with a white DP logo on the inside, white gloves, with vivid green edges on the top. Interestingly to Dani, this version of Jack doesn't have a robotic leg, didn't grew his hair or a beard, and has a eye patch on the right eye instead of the left eye. Jazz, who looks like a nineteen year old, was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with a black sweater, blue leggings with black boots instead of a black one-piece hazmat suit. The three look at Dani, surprise and shock when the young Team Phantom told them who she is.

"Well, this is a lot to take in." alternate Maddie said.

"Yeah, a nineteen year old alternate version of our daughter Danielle. I thought we wouldn't see Dani as a nineteen year old for at least another four years." alternate Jack said.

"Never thought the multiverse would actually be real." alternate Jazz said.

"Is there a reason why you're here? How are you gonna get back to your universe?" alternate Maddie asked.

"Well, I can simply remove this Time Medallion off of my neck and I'll be back to my universe, but I can't do that since this medallion is part of my universe. Also, before I got thrown here, I noticed that five other medallions have ended up here. I have to recover them and then use them in order to get myself and all the medallions back to my world in order to reunite with Team Phantom and stop Hertha and the Harvesters." Dani said.

"You've mention the Harvesters, but not that ghost name you mentioned. Who is that?" Dayla asked.

"In my universe, there's a group of hive-minded ghosts called the Harvesters. They are from a very far away dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone that is light years away called the Keep and are ruled by a queen. Her name is Hertha. I've heard about her last year and I recently encountered her for the first time at Clockwork's. She's the one who threw me to this universe." Dani explained.

"How powerful are the Harvesters?" young Danny asked.

"The Harvesters are brutal ghost beings. Danny and I as well as the rest of Team Phantom back at my world and some of the Avengers fought them last year. And my grandfather Harry Fenton had fought them before in the 1940s." Dani said.

"Wow, really?" Dayla asked.

"Yep." Dani replied.

"Never thought Grandpa Fenton would be a ghost fighter as well, at least at an different universe and that he has a different name." young Danny said.

"Well it's true, at my universe at least. Well, the Harvesters are easy to destroy." Dani said.

"What about this Hertha. How powerful is she?" young Sam asked.

"Well, judging how I took a beating from her, she's gotta be very powerful. Powerful than her subjects." Dani said.

"What does she want?" young Tucker asked.

"Well, she said she wants to harvest the Earth and its resources. I don't know how or what she meant by that, but she had tried to harvest the Earth and its Ghost Zone dimensional plane before, all ended in failure." Dani said.

"How are you gonna stop her?" young Valerie asked.

"I don't know. I have to focus on finding the medallions and getting back to my universe before I can reunite with the team back at home and start plans to stop Hertha and the Harvesters. By the way, do you have some device where you can track anything from the Ghost Zone around the world?" Dani said.

"Sure, you can use this monitor. It has a detection system." alternate Maddie said.

Dani then started to type on the monitor.

"So, what are you typing?" alternate Jack asked.

"I need to know where those five medallions ended up at." Dani said as the monitor detects where the five Time Medallions are located. "Got them. New York City, London, England, Moscow, Russia, Tokyo, Japan, and Sydney, Australia. Now all I got to do is go to those locations, get the medallions and then I'll be able to get back to my universe and find a way to stop Hertha."

"Can you excuse us for a moment." young Danny said.

"Yeah, Danny and I need to talk to our team and our parents for a moment." Dayla said.

"Sure." Dani said.

Dani then sees young Danny, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie, Dayla, Andrew, alternate Jazz, and alternate Jack and Maddie walked away from her before they huddled up. Dani couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she can see some of their facial expressions and they look serious. She then sees alternate Jack, alternate Maddie and alternate Jazz smile at them with reassurance, as if they have accepted a important decision from them. They all looked at Dani and then all nodded at each other.

"We want to help you." young Danny said, which made Dani shook her head.

"No, I can't ask you all to put yourselves in danger like this. Hertha is dangerous. I know you guys have handled ghosts before, but you haven't seen anyone like Hertha or the ghosts in my universe. Not to mention you all travelling to another universe can be risky and can affect the time stream." Dani said.

"You don't have to ask us. We're going to help you whether you want us to or not, even if it means we're going to travel to another universe. Like it or not, we're all involved in this now, please let us help you. You don't have to fight this alone. We understand the risks. Plus even if you said no, we would have just followed you anyway." Dayla said.

"You may be from another universe, but we already consider you a friend and still technically our sister." young Danny said.

Dani looked at the determined faces of the alternate Team Phantom before she sighed.

"Are you sure you guys want in?" Dani asked.

The alternate Team Phantom just put their hands in the middle on top of each other and nodded.

"One condition though. You all put me in charge of your team. This is a situation that involves my universe, you all don't know what you're getting yourselves into, and not to mention I am older than you in a way." Dani said.

"Deal." young Danny and Dayla agreed.

Dani smiled at them and then placed her hand herself.

"Well, let's get to it then. First stop, New York City." Dani said.

* * *

Unknown to Dani and the alternate Team Phantom, in the alternate universe's Ghost Zone, five ghosts were meeting on a floating rock. The five ghosts were the alternate Nocturne, Skulker, Ember, Technus and Fright Knight.

"I'm tired of those ghost children always stopping my plans to take energy from those who are sleeping." alternate Nocturne said in anger.

"I, Technus, am also angry at the two ghost hybrids always stopping my conquest of the world through technology." alternate Technus exclaimed.

"If only I could slice those two with my sword." alternate Fright Knight said as he held his Soul Shredder in the air. "I'd make sure they would never return."

"Tell me about it! Those dipsticks have stopped me from using my music to take over the world too many times!" alternate Ember shouted in anger.

"I think it's time we took them down. I say we call a truce and get rid of the whelps once and for all. Who's with me?" alternate Skulker asked.

The others said nothing as their eyes glowed and they all grinned maliciously at the idea. Alternate Skulker grinned wider as he knew they all agreed. A few minutes later, alternate Skulker and the others watched invisibly from the roof of a building near Fenton Works. Alternate Technus hacked into the security cameras of the lab and showed a holographic image in the middle of everyone. They started watching as young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, Andrew, young Valerie, alternate Jack, alternate Maddie and alternate Jazz were talking to Dani about going after the other missing Time Medallions which were located in several places around the globe.

"Hmmm... it seems the whelps along with their friends and... I think that's the male Phantom's clone sister... weird she looks older... Anyway looks like they're going on a little road trip." alternate Skulker said before he grinned. "Which means it's the perfect opportunity to follow them and take them out."

"And it looks like the first place they're heading to is New York City." alternate Ember said.

"Then we better head over there. They'll never see it coming" alternate Technus said.

"One moment, Technus. I have a plan. It seems they're each going to different locations so each of us can go to each country and wait for the right moment to strike them down." alternate Skulker said.

All the ghosts grinned and nodded in agreement to alternate Skulker's plan.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Dani is now in an alternate universe with an alternate history, no Avengers, no aliens or other enhanced individuals, etc. Now that Dani will get help from the alternate and younger versions of Team Phantom, including her and Danny's alternate twin sibling Dayla and her boyfriend Andrew Knight, two people that doesn't exist in DPxMCU, will she be able to recover the Time Medallions from her universe or will the alternate universe's ghosts get to them first. Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: The City That Never Sleeps

**Just a short announcement. While I will be working on this story, I will also start making changes and edits to the previous DPxMCU stories, mostly the early ones as I get prepared for Infinity War. So if you read them again, expect to see some changes to the stories.**

 **Davidscrazy234: You'll have to keep reading to find out. ;)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you. :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you, and I never thought of that when I picked those two cities. Good sighting on that 'Easter Egg'. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thanks and glad things are looking good for both our stories. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dayla Fenton/Phantom, Andrew Knight and in this chapter, Tabitha and Josephine are own by Mikaela2015.**

 **Here's chapter 5 everybody.**

Chapter 5: The City That Never Sleeps.

At the real universe, the Phantom Blasters has arrived at Clockwork's lair, and the first thing they noticed is how the lair looks like a mess, as if a fight has occur here. They started to look around for Dani for couldn't find her.

"Have any of you found her?" Victoria asked.

"No, but I did found something interesting. Strands of hair on this broken mirror." David asked.

"Who's hair is that?" Victoria asked.

"Definitely not Dani's, and Clockwork doesn't have hair. Then again, he never takes off his hood. Anyway, the hair's color appears to be deep green." David asked.

"Get a Ziploc bag and save it. It might gives us a lead on who was here. Whoever this ghost is, he or she was here." Victoria asked.

Trevor meanwhile was also looking for Dani. He comes across the time screens and looks at them. When he saw the one monitor that shows the alternate universe, he found the person the team is looking for.

"Guys? You might want to look at this." Trevor said.

Victoria and David went to where Trevor is at to look at the time monitor to see Dani and what appears to be younger versions of Team Phantom and a young girl and boy they don't know.

"There's Dani!" Victoria said.

"How did she got there?" David asked.

"I don't know, but this is bad." Victoria said.

"How is she gonna get back here, to our universe?" Trevor asked.

"I don't know, but she does have a Time Medallion on. It must have fallen on her." David said.

"And I have a feeling that ghost who has deep green hair must have attack Dani and thrown her through that time screen. We better head back to Fenton Works. It's better if we explain to the team there." Victoria said.

A few minutes later, the Phantom Blasters head back to the Fenton Portal before they told the team of Dani's whereabouts. Nevertheless, they were in shock.

"So, Dani has ended up in an alternate universe through one of Clockwork's time screens?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah." Victoria said.

"Would that universe happen to be the one where Danny and Dani has alternate twin siblings?" Jacob asked.

"I guess. There was girl that look like Danny we didn't recognized." Trevor said.

"I know what you're talking about. Danny and Dani have been watching that universe at Clockwork's for the pass 11 months. Some of us check it out ourselves." Sam said.

"How did Dani ended up there?" Maddie asked.

"Well, when we were at the lair, we discovered strands of deep green hair. Victoria has a feeling that some ghost must have attack her and threw her there." David said.

"How is she is gonna get back?" Jacob asked with concern.

"I don't know. She has a Time Medallion around her neck." Victoria said.

"Head back to Clockwork's and tell me what's she's doing? Give me updates." Jazz said.

"All right then." Victoria said before the Phantom Blasters head back to Clockwork's.

"You think Dani can made it back here, to our universe?" Valerie asked.

"We just have to have hope." Sam said.

"Dani, please make it back." Jacob said.

* * *

At the alternate universe, the Fenton Jet carrying Dani, young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew took off, heading for New York City. Dani turns on the Auto-Jack before facing the young alternate version of Team Phantom. It was an awkward silence for Dani to see and work with alternate teenage versions of her brother, her friends, and two individuals that doesn't exist back in her universe. She could tell they felt the same towards her.

"So... um, I see you like the New York Football Giants." Andrew said, noticing Dani's Giants jersey and trying to start a conversation.

"Umm.. yeah, Danny and I are fans of all the New York City sports teams. Sure, we may not be from New York City, or born there, but for some reason, we like them. And besides, I prefer being a Giants or Jets fan than a Packers fan because of him. And not to mention my grandfather was originally from New York City." Dani said.

"That's understandable. I'm from New York City myself." Andrew said.

"Say, Dani, that is a very beautiful ring you have on your finger." Dayla said, noticing Dani's ring on her finger.

Dani looks at her left hand to see the ring on her finger and smiles.

"Thank you. This means everything to me. My boyfriend gave it to me when he and I confessed our feelings toward each other." Dani said.

"I just can't believe you actually found someone." young Tucker said.

"Tucker!" young Danny and Dayla said with a frown.

'It's okay. I thought the same way too. I always thought people would never accept me 'cause I was different than the others. But when I met my best friends Sierra, Venus, and Jacob, who is now my boyfriend, my whole life change. And when Jacob said that he loved me, it gave me tears of joy." Dani said.

"So, what's your boyfriend like?" young Valerie asked.

"Jacob? He's the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. He'll do anything to make me happy." Dani said with a sigh.

"Sounds romantic." young Sam said with a smile.

"Thanks." Dani said.

"So, what about ourselves from your universe? What are we like?" young Valerie asked.

"Danny, of course the leader of the team. He's matured since then and very serious when it comes to being an Avenger. Danny and I have a very strong sibling bond and we always work and stick together. Sam, well, ever since she converted to Christianity, her Goth lore is starting to wear down. It's still there, but not as much as she was when I first met her. She still has her no-nonsense personality though. Tucker, still mayor of Amity Park, on his final term, and still the techo-geek everyone know and love. Valerie, awesome and kind friend, but you don't want to mess with her on the battlefield. She's a force to be reckoned with." Dani said.

"Wow..." young Danny, young Sam, young Tucker, and young Valerie said.

'Incredible." Dayla and Andrew said.

"So, how's my alternate younger self and my alternate twin brother, Dale?" Dani asked.

"They're fine. They're at a camping trip." Dayla said.

"Do they have any love interests?" Dani asked.

"I don't think so." young Danny said.

"You think they will find someone special?" Dayla asked.

"Absolutely, look at me. Sure, Jacob may not exist in this universe, but I know some guy will like my alternate younger self someday. Same with Dale, I'm sure some girl will like him someday." Dani said. "Anyway, we'll be approaching New York City soon. You got some device that can track ecto-signatures?"

"Yeah, the Fenton Watches will help us detect those medallions, but it can only detect on a 100 mile radius." young Danny replied.

A few minutes later, the Fenton Jet arrived at New York City before it lands at JFK.

"Okay, can I see one of your watches?" Dani asked.

"You can borrow mine." Dayla said, handing Dani her Fenton Watch.

Dani then grabbed her phone, which has been fused with both Fenton and Stark technology. Lucky for her, it still works as she use her phone's holographic interface to activate a 3D hologram interface of New York City in front of her, which awes the young teens next to her.

"Whoa." alternate Team Phantom said.

"The technology. It's so cool." young Tucker said as he looked at the technology like it was Christmas.

"Calm down, Tucker." young Sam said.

"So, what are going to do with the watch?" Dayla asked.

"Getting the watch's data since it can detect a ecto-signature from a 100 mile radius. However, since I have Stark technology on my phone, instead of saying how many miles or which direction the signature is coming from, the data should tell me on this hologram where exactly the signature is coming from." Dani said.

Dani use a cord to connect Dayla's Fenton Watch to her phone and gets some data. She then type on the hologram to track down a ecto-signature from the data collected from the watch.

"Got it, the medallion is located in Brooklyn." Dani said.

Andrew's eyes perked up at the sound of that.

"Are you sure it's there?" Andrew asked.

"Absolutely. Why do you ask?" Dani asked.

"That's my old home." Andrew answered.

"You lived in Brooklyn?" young Valerie asked.

"Yeah." Andrew replied before facing Dani. "Where exactly is the Time Medallion?" Andrew asked.

Dani then zoom a holographic part of New York City where the signature is located before she sees the neighborhood's name.

"Midwood." Dani replied.

"That's my old neighborhood." Andrew said.

"Are you serious?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, I went to Midwood High School with my cousin Tabitha before moving to Amity Park with my mom." Andrew answered.

"I remember seeing your cousin a couple of years ago. I've always wanted to meet her in person." Dayla said.

"Well, I guess we'll be visiting and searching around your old neighborhood." Dani said.

A few minutes later, Dani, young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew were walking on Flatbush Avenue of Midwood, Brooklyn. As a precaution, Dani gave herself a little disguise, wearing a pair of shades and a New York Yankees baseball cap so that people don't get suspicious or freak out on knowing who she is.

"Okay, so where do we even start?" young Valerie asked.

"Well, I think we should stop by Andrew's aunt's house and maybe get his cousin's help. We may have a chance and maybe she might be able to help us since it seems the Time Medallion is located somewhere around here. We can use her house as a little command post." Dani said.

"I agree. Tabitha knows this neighborhood better than anyone." Andrew said.

Suddenly, a group of teenagers, six girls and six boys, approached the group.

"Hi. Would you all mind taking a picture with all of us?" one girl asked.

"Sure." young Danny asked.

"No problem." Dayla said.

Young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew gathered around the group of teens to take a picture while Dani stood back.

"Thank you." one of the boys said.

"No problem." Andrew said before facing the others and Dani. "All right, to my aunt's." Andrew said.

"You lead the way, Andrew." Dani said.

Andrew then guides Dani and his friends to his aunt's house, which was a few blocks away from his old high school. They eventually reach the house and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, a 17 year old girl answered the door. She is wearing a white shirt over a long sleeved black one, had a green skirt, black leggings and black boots. Her eyes are blue and her hair is pure white. She became happy and surprise when she saw her cousin Andrew.

"Andrew!" the girl greeted.

"Tabitha!" Andrew greeted.

Andrew and his cousin name Tabitha embraced each other.

"I believe you haven't met my friends yet." Andrew said.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to finally meet you all." Tabitha greeted.

"Hi Tabitha." alternate Team Phantom said.

"By the way Andrew, heard you and your girlfriend Dayla are going to NYU. Congrats." Tabitha said.

"Thanks. Congrats on getting accepted to Columbia University." Andrew said.

"Thanks." Tabitha said.

"Tabitha, who's at the door?" a woman called out.

Suddenly, a older woman appear at the front door. She has curly brown hair and brown eyes, wears a brown business skirt and jacket with a white shirt and black flats. She is surprise upon seeing her nephew Andrew.

"Hi, Aunt Josephine." Andrew greeted.

"Why, Andrew. I didn't expect to see you here anytime soon." Josephine said as she and Andrew share a hug.

"Wanted to give you and Tabitha a surprise." Andrew said.

"And I see you brought your friends over." Josephine said.

"Who's your other friend?" Tabitha asked, noticing Dani.

"It's very complicated. Can we come in?" Andrew asked.

"Sure." Josephine said, welcoming everyone in.

Everyone went to the living room before Josephine and Tabitha listens to Andrew and his friends explain Dani and who she is and where she's from. Dani then explains why she's here and how she needs to find the Time Medallions. Josephine and Tabitha couldn't believe what they heard.

"This is a lot to take in." Tabitha said.

"Alternate universes. Who knew?" Josephine said in amazement.

"So, is there anyway we can use your place as a little command post? I have to find that medallion and soon." Dani asked.

"Sure, after all, Andrew is family." Josephine said.

"Mind if I help?" Tabitha asked.

"We were gonna ask you that. Can you help us? You know this neighborhood better than us." Dani asked.

"Sure. I'll help." Tabitha replied.

"Only for this city since we're looking for four more medallions after this one." Dani said.

"That's okay. Besides, I have other plans tonight." Tabitha said.

"All right, then. We better get going now." Dani said.

A few minutes later, Dani, young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie, Andrew and Tabitha are now searching for the Time Medallion around the neighborhood. They have found nothing so far. They soon arrived at the campus of Midwood High School. It is a H-shaped building, with six Ionic columns and a Georgian cupola.

"Are you sure this is your former high school, Andrew?" young Tucker asked.

"Yeah, looks like a rich school." young Danny said.

"Unfortunately, yes. Since my dad was in the Navy, my family had some money. My mom enroll me here since Midwood offers 22 Advance Placement courses." Andrew said.

"You and Tabitha must have been smart, though." young Valerie said.

"Trust me, going to a school like this, your parents wants the best of you and to go to college." Tabitha said.

"Anyway, anything from your watches?" Dani asked.

Alternate Team Phantom looks at their watches and detects a strong ecto-signature.

"Our watches is detecting a very strong signature." young Sam said.

"Seems to be coming near the school." Dayla said.

"Well, at least is summer vacation." Andrew said.

"Summer vacation? What month is it?" Dani asked.

"June." young Danny replied.

"What the heck, it's March back in my universe." Dani said, finding it strange that it is a completely different month in the alternate universe.

"Weird." young Tucker said.

"Anyway, let's split up. Valerie, Andrew, Tabitha, Tucker, you four check the school. Danny, Dayla, Sam, you three come with me and we'll check out the area around the school." Dani said.

With that, everyone splits up. Dani, young Danny, Dayla and young Sam looks at the area around the school. They eventually ended up at a wide open area with a playground and basketball hoops from a elementary school that is directly across the street from the high school campus. Dani can feel that the Time Medallion is nearby. Dani then sees one basketball hoop and noticed a Time Medallion stuck on the rim.

"Guys, I've found it." Dani said.

Before anyone can respond and Dani can walked to the hoop to get the medallion, Dani, young Danny and Dayla gasped as their ghost senses went off.

"We got company." young Danny and Dayla said.

"But what ghost could be at New York City?" young Sam asked.

"More importantly, who followed us?" Dayla asked.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out. You three better get the rest of your friends." Dani said.

"Andrew, Valerie, Tucker, Tabitha, get outside. We found the medallion, but we got company. We're near the elementary school across the street." young Danny said.

 _"On our way, Danny."_ young Tucker replied through the Fenton Phones.

"I'm going ghost!" young Danny and Dayla said.

The bright familiar rings appear around young Danny and Dayla before they traveled up and down their bodies as they change them into their ghost forms. Dani looks at the two and noticed that their attire is way different than back at home. Danny looks at young Danny's suit. It was a black and white suit, similar to the original. Only the top part of his white gloves and boots had a green edge, as well as his neck area. He also had a white utility belt with a green circle in the middle that looks similar to her brother's and her first one. In the middle of the suit was the white DP logo instead of green and he was wearing a white hooded coat that went to his knees and was split a little and a black DP logo at the back. Dani looks at Dayla's suit. It was similar to young Danny's suit, apart from the skirt and the belt, and she was wearing a black coat with a white DP logo on the back.

"You know, if my brother was here with me, he would say that this is not his style, which I would agree." Dani said.

"Hey." Dayla said jokingly.

"Aren't you gonna change into ghost form?" young Sam asked, noticing how Dani didn't change into ghost form.

"Are you crazy? I'm not from here. If some of the people that are walking nearby sees me, then this world is gonna go nuts and demand answers." Dani said.

"Yeah, I guess it's true." Dayla said as Andrew, Tabitha, young Tucker and young Valerie arrived.

"Okay, we're here, and ready to face whoever's here." young Tucker said as they each got out their weapons and Valerie changed into her ghost hunting suit.

"What can I do?" Tabitha asked.

"Very simple. Just fire this blaster." Andrew replied as he hands Tabitha a anti-ghost blaster.

"Anyway, who has followed us?" young Danny asked.

Before anyone can reply or react, Dayla suddenly spotted something coming towards them and immediately put up a shield around them.

"Watch out!" Dayla shouted.

Dayla's shield deflected a large ecto-blast, which cause the smoke to surround the area, but it still knocked the group down. Dani, young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie, Andrew and Tabitha look up as the smoke cleared to reveal the ghost who fired the blast and was standing in front of them. It was the alternate universe's Ember! To Dani, this alternate universe's Ember is different than the one she knows back at her universe. This Ember was wearing her original rocker's outfit and didn't cut her flaming hair short.

"Hello, dipsticks." alternate Ember said.

"Ember!" young Danny and Dayla said.

"Ember! What are you doing here?" young Sam exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to have revenge on you dipsticks for stopping me from using my music to take over the world too many times!" alternate Ember said with anger. "It's time I get rid of you once and for all, along with your adult friend that strangely looks like one of the pipsqueaks."

"You guys deal with Ember, I'll get the medallion." Dani said as she runs towards the medallion.

"Oh no, you don't." alternate Ember said as she strum her guitar to create a fist-shaped energy beam, which knock Dani back.

"Just aim and fire, Tabitha." Andrew said.

Tabitha nodded and held the blaster in her hand ready to fight. She couldn't help but get a little excited since she was about to go into her first ghost fight with her cousin.

Young Danny and Dayla immediately charged towards alternate Ember while young Valerie activated her hoverboard and young Sam, young Tucker, Andrew and Tabitha fired their blasters. Young Danny fired a ecto-ray, but alternate Ember managed to dodge before she blasted him back. Dayla's eyes turned light blue before she shot an ice blast at alternate Ember, but alternate Ember used her flaming hair to melt the ice. She then fired a fire blast from her guitar at Dayla, which knocked her down. Dani got back to her feet and ran in an attempt to get the Time Medallion, but alternate Ember is not having it.

"Oh, no. I don't know who you are, but there's no way you're helping the dipsticks." alternate Ember said.

Alternate Ember fired a flame at Dani, sending her back and crashing into the fence next to Dayla.

"Okay, Danielle. This is a different Ember. It's not like the one back at home." Dani said to herself.

"So I know this is a bad time but what's the Ember like in your universe?" Dayla asked.

"Trust me, ever since Dan and Dana were defeated, Ember changed her appearance, attire, and even her guitar. She gone punk-rock, wearing punk-rock clothing, she cut her hair short, even shave the sides of her head, shave a DP logo on her head and she even changed her guitar into the DP logo." Dani said.

"Okay, that's weird." Dayla said.

Young Valerie flew straight towards alternate Ember and shot out metal spikes from her board which snagged onto alternate Ember's shirt and pants and pinned her to the fence on the other side of the basketball court.

"Not bad huntress, but did you really think you could trap me like this?" alternate Ember said with a smirk.

"Nope but this will." young Valerie said.

Young Valerie then fired an anti-ghost net which landed right on alternate Ember and she suddenly screamed as it electrocuted her.

"Ever since fighting Vlad Plasmius the first time when Dani and Dale were in danger, I learned to always think one step ahead of your opponent." young Valerie said with a smirk.

"Way to go Valerie." young Tucker cheered.

Alternate Ember growled in anger and suddenly her body was completely covered in flames from her hair and she burned right through the net and ripped the spikes right off her and stood before them panting in anger.

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE MISS NICE GIRL!" alternate Ember screamed in fury and rage.

"That was being Miss Nice Girl?" Tabitha asked sarcastically.

Alternate Ember immediately fired a flame which blasted young Tucker's, young Sam's, Andrew's and Tabitha's blasters away. Young Danny's and Dayla's eyes turn orange before they tried to shoot a combined fire blast, but alternate Ember caught the flame with her fist. She then shot the fire blast back at the two younger Phantom Twins, knocking them down. At the same time, Dani once again attempted to get the medallion, but alternate Ember landed in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" alternate Ember said with anger.

Dani didn't respond and instead gave alternate Ember a right hook to the face.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Dani said.

Alternate Ember charged towards Dani and threw a couple of punches, but Dani managed to block them all. Dani then duck down before attempting to sidekick alternate Ember to the face, but she managed to grab her leg. Alternate Ember then flip Dani over, but she managed to make more backwards flips like a cheerleader before landing back to her feet and got into a defensive stance as alternate Team Phantom got back on their feet and watch her amazing combat skills. Despite that she's still in Human form, Dani is quite the martial artist thanks to her training with Danny back at home whenever they practice their combat skills together and against each other. Dani then charged towards alternate Ember and started throwing punches and kicks, but alternate Ember managed to block them all. Dani then successfully gave a powerful roundhouse kick, which knocked alternate Ember down. Alternate Ember got back up and stare at Dani.

"Whoever you are, you're really starting to anger me more!" alternate Ember said.

Alternate Ember strum her guitar to send a powerful fire blast, and hits Dani dead on, sending her crashing onto the others and knocking them down. Alternate Ember laugh manically before Dani got back up followed by alternate Team Phantom.

"Okay, you know what, forget what I said." Dani said before she got into a defensive pose. "I'm going ghost!"

The two familiar bright rings formed around Dani before they traveled up and down her body, changing her into her ghost form. Alternate Ember stood in front of them while looking at Dani with confusion and in shock. She fired a blast at them, but Dani blocked it with a ecto-shield.

"Okay who the heck are you and why do you look like the dipstick's clone?" alternate Ember demanded as she pointed to young Danny.

"Let's just say I come from another universe where my older twin brother Danny and I kick your butt Ember." Dani answered.

"That's impossible!" alternate Ember shouted, shocked about the idea.

"Nothing is impossible, McLain." Dayla said before she fired an ice blast which Ember dodged.

"That's right, I'm Dani Phantom, but I'm not from here. By the way, Ember, I don't know if you had a sibling in your Human life in this universe, but back in my universe, you do have a younger sibling, a sister. If Rebecca was here with me, she wouldn't like your altitude and your plans to take over the Earth or destroy these two." Dani said with a smirk and pointing at young Danny and Dayla.

Alternate Ember growled as she powered up her guitar.

"Great! Bad enough I have to deal with those two dipsticks but now there are more of them in other universes? Well then, I have something special for you kiddies. It's a little song I like to call, I'M TAKING YOU DOWN!" alternate Ember declared.

Alternate Ember then fired a fire blast from her guitar, but everyone managed to dodge. Young Danny's and Dayla's eyes turned orange again before they fired their own fire blast at Ember, but she use her guitar to deflect the blast.

"Dipsticks. Your fire powers mean nothing!" alternate Ember said.

"Let's see if you can deal with mine." Dani said.

Dani's eyes turn red and her hair turn into a very large white flame, summoning her Phantom Flame, which spooked young Danny and Dayla a little. Not only Dani's Phantom Flame surprise not just everyone else, but alternate Ember too. Dani then blasted a powerful fire blast, which strike alternate Ember dead on, sending her crashing towards a nearby fence. Alternate Ember immediately got back up to look at a red-eyed, flaming hair Dani in shock. She got out of her senses as she became even more angry. Her eyes turned a pupiless red before she use her pyrokinesis powers to shoot a large flame from her hair at Dani, but she managed to dodge. Dani then use her own pyrokinesis powers to shoot a large flame from her hair and managed to strike alternate Ember once more, crashing to the ground, as the others look on in amazement. Dani's eyes return to their normal green and her hair return to normal before facing Young Danny and Dayla.

"You two know how to do a Ghostly Wail right?" Dani asked.

Young Danny and Dayla then thought for a moment.

"Okay Dayla, you go intangible in the ground and sneak up behind her and hit her with a Ghost Stinger and then both of us will release our Ghostly Fiery Ice Wail." young Danny said.

"Ghostly Fiery Ice Wail. What the heck is that?" Dani asked in confusion.

"You'll see." young Danny and Dayla said in unison with smirks as they both stood up and got ready.

Dayla then turned intangible and phased into the ground while young Danny flew up to alternate Ember.

"Hey McLain! What's wrong? Can't think of any more songs that totally reek?" young Danny mocked.

Alternate Ember growled and her hair flared even higher.

"Watch it there brat!" alternate Ember said in anger.

"Oh, sorry, did I just insult your music? Because in my opinion, _'Remember'_ sounds like a bunch of screeching cats." young Danny mocked once more keeping her distracted as Dayla invisibly phased out of the ground with an ecto-rope in her hands.

"THAT'S IT DIPSTICK! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" alternate Ember screamed.

Alternate Ember was about to deliver a powerful energy blast from her guitar combined with some of her flaming hair when suddenly she felt something wrap around her waist and pin her arms to her side. She turned to see Dayla turned visible and smirking.

"Go Ghost Stinger!" Dayla said.

Dayla sent her energy into the rope to electrocute alternate Ember. Alternate Ember screamed as she felt the energy hit her hard and it bought her down to her knees. Dayla then stopped and floated over to young Danny and stood beside him.

"Take cover guys and block your ears!" young Danny said.

Everyone knew what that meant except Tabitha but did what she was told and immediately took cover behind with the others. Young Danny and Dayla took a deep breath and then unleashed a powerful Ghostly Wail and then they both released ice and fire within the raw energy. Dani watched in amazement as all three types of energy hit alternate Ember dead on and her screams of pain could be heard as she was blasted, burned and frozen. As soon as it was over everyone stood up and saw alternate Ember on the ground, steam came off her body and they could see she was very weak and powerless as she was burned and frozen in multiple places in her body. Young Sam pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked alternate Ember inside.

"Nice job guys." young Sam said.

"That was amazing! That was….. wow! I'm impressed. I wonder if Danny and I can do that." Dani said, thinking if she and Danny can do the same Ghostly Fiery Ice Wail ability she had seen young Danny and Dayla use.

"What about your fire powers? That was incredible. I never seen anything like it and I can't imagine Dayla's and my hair catching fire." young Danny said.

"And by the way, that's a cool looking outfit. The DP logo looks cool in green." Dayla said.

Young Danny and Dayla smiled at Dani before she picked up the Time Medallion, unaware that four ghosts were watching in anger nearby.

A few minutes later, the group arrived back at Tabitha's house with Dani now holding the first recovered Time Medallion.

"Well, Tabitha, thanks for your help." Dani said.

"No problem. Glad I can help." Tabitha said with a smile.

"You know, you would have been a great addition to the team. You can keep the blaster." young Danny said.

"Thanks." Tabitha said.

"Well, we better get going." Dani said.

Andrew hugged Tabitha before they leave and head back to the Fenton Jet and took off.

"Next stop, London, England." Dani said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. So, Dani's description of Ember from DPxMCU is the 10 Years Later design by Butch. Also, if you're wondering how Dani knows about a little bit about mikaela2015's universe, check our reviews on our respective stories. So, mikaela2015's gave Danny different attire since it's her story universe and when it comes to fire powers, instead of red like Danny and Dani does in DPxMCU, Danny and Dayla's eyes turn orange in mikaela2015's universe. Anyway, Team Phantom back in DPxMCU knows bout Dani's whereabouts, and Dani has recovered the first time medallion? Will she be able to recover the second medallion in London? Find out next time in the next chapter. Don't forget to read mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series and her universe's perspective of this story The Phantom Twins: World's Collide. This is a collaboration story after all. Please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Great Wen

**Before we get started, I want to remind you that Avengers: Infinity War is coming out this Friday. Not only I want you all to enjoy the movie, but also expect what will or what might happen in the DPxMCU version. Also, if any of you see the movie before me, do not spoil the movie, so no spoilers. Now replies to my awesome reviewers/DPxMCU fans.**

 **mikaela2015: Thanks. Glad this is working out on both our stories. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: It's better to do one ghost at a time for each city. Gotta make the story long.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Well, that will be up to Mikaela2015 since Tabitha is her character.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dayla Fenton/Phantom and Andrew Knight. They are own by Mikaela2015.**

 **Here's chapter 6 everybody.**

Chapter 6: The Great Wen.

At the real universe, Hertha has return to her Ghost Zone domain the Keep, which is located light years away from the Earth dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone. The lair isn't like any lair back at the Earth dimensional plane. It was a large floating island with a large tower-like structure. There was a large base that houses parked attackers and fighters. There was also a large set of stairs that leads to Hertha's throne. Hertha sits on her throne as she watches her Harvester army preps their weapons and fighters for the invasion and potential harvest on Earth and its Ghost Zone dimensional plane. One Harvester approached Hertha and screeched a little as it started to communicate with her with its telepathy.

 _"My Queen. Preparations to invade the Human world and harvest it is almost complete."_ the Harvester said telepathically.

"Very well, and the recon operations?" Hertha asked vocally.

 _"Recon operations are almost complete and some of our troops have deploy the drills on some parts of Earth, including the Phantom's town. No signs that those Humans that stop us before are disturbing our plans. However, I have sense that our troops that you send to that alternate universe to kill the ghost girl have been destroyed."_ the Harvester said telepathically.

"Well then, that doesn't mean she can come back to this universe. Now all we just have to do is take care the rest of her family, especially her brother, and then we can successfully harvest the Earth and slaughter those pathetic Humans and the ghosts from the Earth's Ghost Zone dimensional plane for good. Call back the troops. The operation to invade and harvest the Earth will happen soon." Hertha said.

 _"Yes, my Queen."_ the Harvester said telepathically.

Hertha sits on her throne before looking at her army and grins.

"Earth and its resources will soon be mine." Hertha said with a evil grin.

* * *

At the alternate universe, the Fenton Jet has landed at the London Heathrow Airport in London, United Kingdom. Dani collects data from Dayla's Fenton Watch before she activate her phone's holographic interface to activate a 3D hologram interface of London and tracks the medallion's ecto-signature.

"All right, where's the next Time Medallion?" young Danny asked.

"It's located near the Houses of Parliament." Dani answered.

"Well, looks like we'll be seeing the famous Clock Tower." young Sam said.

"And maybe hear Big Ben." young Tucker said.

"And see the statue of Danny and Dayla nearby." young Valerie said.

"Well, before we go search for the medallion, let's say we get something to eat first. I'm starving." Dani said before her stomach rumbled.

"Yeah, I guess we can eat first." Andrew said which everyone else agreed.

A few minutes later, the group ate at a fast food restaurant. Young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew couldn't eat their meals as they couldn't help but stare at Dani with wide-eyes at how she was wolfing down the food that she ordered like there's no tomorrow. Young Danny and Dayla couldn't believe how much of an appetite Dani has.

"Okay, I know the Dani we know, Dale and dad all have big appetites, but this is ridiculous." Dayla said.

"Wow..." young Danny said.

"Oh yeah, that hit the spot." Dani said as she rubbed her belly before letting out a burp. "Excuse me."

"I don't think we might be able to see the Dani we know and Dale the same way again after seeing you." young Danny said.

"Hey." Dani said jokingly.

"So, you said Ember had a younger sister, I believe her name was Rebecca, right?" young Danny asked.

"What's she like?" Dayla asked.

"Well, Rebecca McKnight is nice. She looks like Ember, except Human and older. Of course, she doesn't like Ember's plans to take over the world and being evil, but she does love her still, ghost or not. The team allows Ember to roam the Earth only to visit her and her family. Mrs. McKnight would visit Fenton Works to get some therapy sessions with Jazz and talk about Ember and her childhood." Dani replied.

"Wonder if Ember of our universe has a sibling." young Tucker said.

"So, we've seen some of your adventures with Danny and our alternate selves from your universe, what's the Avengers like?" young Sam asked.

"Well, they're a great group of remarkable people. They also help Danny and myself in a way in which that we're not the only people with special abilities and had a difficult life." Dani said.

"Speaking of watching your adventures, I never thought aliens would exist." Andrew said, still amazed at the thought of aliens existing. Danny too felt amazed at that part since he was a big fan about space.

"Yeah, ever since New York, the nations of Earth finally realized that humanity was not alone in the universe. However, it took a toll as some people called for the regulation of people with super powers. After defeating the evil AI Ultron, the regulations happen with the stupid Sokovia Accords, which unfortunately divided the Avengers and made Danny a fugitive for a year and myself a fugitive for a few days." Dani said.

"That's mess up." young Tucker said.

"I would have protest these so-called Sokovia Accords. Enhance individuals like your brother and yourself are people too. If there was a regulation or something like that here in this universe. I would protest that. Danny and Dayla here doesn't deserve that, along with the Dani we know and Dale." young Sam said as she frowned at the sound of the Sokovia Accords.

"You said it." Dani said.

While Dani is having this conversation with the alternate Team Phantom, down at the distance, away from their ghost sense range, alternate Skulker, alternate Fright Knight, alternate Nocturne and alternate Technus were spying on them with a bit of anger. Not only because alternate Ember couldn't get the job done in destroying young Danny and Dayla, as well as being captured, but the fact that they know that they're dealing with a nineteen year old Dani who is not from their universe. Alternate Skulker was spying on the group, especially Dani, using his red lens binoculars from his suit.

"I can't believe it. She looks like the whelps' clone sister but she's not." alternate Skulker said.

"Hmmm... It is possible but now it's annoying to discover there's more than one phantom and not just in this world but another." alternate Nocturne said as he frowned.

"Just how many Phantom's are there?" alternate Technus said, also annoyed and angry.

"We can't worry about that now. I'll just take care of these Phantoms right now." alternate Fright Knight said before he took off.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group has finished their meals before getting ready to search for the Time Medallion.

"Anyway, where do you think the medallion is at?" young Valerie said before finishing her meal.

"Well, the hologram said it's around here. Now that you all have finish your meals, we better start searching." Dani said.

Dani, young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew started to search for the Time Medallion. As they get near the famous clock tower of the House of Parliament, Dani's, young Danny's and Dayla's ghost senses once again goes off, indicating once again that there is a ghost around.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Dani asked in annoyance as young Danny and Dayla once again changed into their ghost forms.

"Alright, now we have to be prepared." young Danny said.

"Definitely can't go ghost here. Too many people around." Dani said.

"Great, another ghost?" young Valerie asked as she changed into her ghost hunting suit and young Sam, young Tucker and Andrew pulled out their blasters.

"Who is willing to chase after us across the Atlantic?" young Sam asked.

At that moment, a purple crystalline meteor crash into them, knocking them to the ground. Dani looks to see the alternate universe's Fright Knight floating in front of them in the air with his Soul Shredder in hand. The others sees him after getting up. His presence has cause panic among the people as they started to run for their lives.

"Oh great." Dani muttered.

"Fright Knight, what the heck are you doing here?!" young Danny asked.

"To have my revenge on you Phantom whelps for ruining my plans to have a reign of terror. First you stop me from unleashing my wrath upon the world on that fateful Halloween night, then you stop my ex-master Lord Pariah from taking over although I was going to betray him and then you stopped my other ex-master Vlad Plasmius from taking over the world. Now I will make sure you don't return from your worst nightmares when I slice you two with my Soul Shredder." alternate Fright Knight said, his eyes burning with anger as he pointed his powerful Soul Shredder at them.

"We'll see about that." Dani challenged.

"So, you're indeed the male Phantom's clone sister from another universe. The other ghosts are now annoyed that there are other Phantoms from other worlds, and I will have the opportunity to slice you with my sword so that you can never return to save your world back at your universe." alternate Fright Knight said.

"Same drill, you guys deal with Fright Knight, I still need to find that medallion." Dani said.

"You're gonna need this if you're not going to go ghost." Dayla said, handing Dani a blaster.

"Thanks." Dani said.

Once again, the alternate Team Phantom charged towards alternate Fright Knight while Dani start to look for the Time Medallion. She detects the medallion's ecto-signature and knows she's close to it, but she doesn't know where exactly the medallion is resting at.

"Okay, the medallion is located at this very area. Until I can find it, might as well help the others." Dani said.

Young Danny and Dayla fired a combined ecto-blast at alternate Fright Knight, but he deflected it with his sword. Young Danny then charged at alternate Fright Knight and attempted to give him a ecto-energy strike, but alternate Fright Knight managed to grab him by the throat. He then threw him back to the floor. Dayla also attempted to give alternate Fright Knight a ecto-energy strike, but he saw her coming and turned around and gave a powerful right hook, which send her back to the ground. Luckily, Dani caught her in time.

"Whoa, you okay, Dayla?" Dani asked.

"Yeah." Dayla said with a slight wince as she still felt the pain. "So I know this a bad time again, but what's Fright Knight like in your universe?"

"Well, same as this one, except he has been captured by the Asgardian ghosts. They placed his sword in a pumpkin and he has been imprisoned. He won't be escaping for a long time." Dani said.

"Good." Dayla said before looking around to see that no civilians are around anymore. "Okay, you can go ghost now."

Dani immediately changed back to ghost form once more as young Danny approached her.

"Fright Knight is gonna be tough to beat." young Danny said.

Meanwhile, young Tucker, young Sam and Andrew jumped out of the way before alternate Fright Knight could slice them with his sword. Young Valerie then tried blasting him with her ecto grenade launcher, but before she could fire it, alternate Fright Knight grabbed the front of her hoverboard and then punched her right off it.

"VALERIE!" young Tucker shouted and before she could hit the ground, he jumped and caught her in his arms.

"Thanks Tuck." young Valerie said as they both got back up and dusted each other off.

Dani, young Danny and Dayla looks on. They need to stop alternate Fright Knight now.

"Let's say we end a knight's tale." Dani said as Dayla got an idea.

"Danny remember that time when you and Tucker fought against Technus when he tried to use _Doomed_ to take over the world?" Dayla asked.

"Yeah. Please tell me you're still not over the whole we thought boys are better than girls at video games?" young Danny answered with a slight groan.

"No, remember that tactic you and Tucker first used? Tucker distracted him and then you fought him head on and took him down... even though in the end he blew himself up." Dayla said.

"Get to the point sis." young Danny pressed.

"Well here's what we do. Dani and I will distract him and then when he's too busy focusing on us, you'll blast him with a fire blast and then freeze him solid to keep him still enough to trap him within the thermos." Dayla finished.

"Great idea, Dayla. Let's do it." Dani said, agreeing with the plan.

Dayla and Dani then charged right for alternate Fright Knight beginning their plan. Andrew, young Sam, young Tucker and young Valerie stopped blasting at alternate Fright Knight but kept their blasters ready to fire once again when Dayla and Dani were out of the way.

Dayla started sending ice shards at alternate Fright Knight but he broke them with just a few slices of his sword, but as he was distracted by Dayla, Dani flew up behind him and managed to blast him right in the back and before he could recover, Dayla blasted him back further with a couple of blasts from her feet and hands.

"Now Danny!" Dani and Dayla called out.

Young Danny immediately flew straight over and created a ring of fire around him like a circle before it flared up and started burning alternate Fright Knight's armor, causing him to scream at the heat and panicked as he saw his armor was melting a bit from the heat of the fire. Danny then stopped the heat and froze alternate Fright Knight in a thick case of ice.

"Sam, the thermos quick!" young Danny called out.

Young Sam ran over with the Fenton Thermos. However, before she can activate it, alternate Fright Knight broke through the ice with anger and blasted the group with an ecto-ray from his eyes, making them crash to the ground. Dani landed on her back. However, as she was looking up at the sky, she noticed something on the very top of the clock tower. Hang on the top is the Time Medallion.

"Bingo." Dani said with a smirk.

"How are we gonna beat Fright Knight, Dani?" young Sam asked.

"Well, time to use my Asgardian ghost powers." Dani said as her eyes turn blue.

Dani face alternate Fright Knight before she charged at him and gave him a Asgardian ecto-energy strike, sending him crashing through a nearby building. He reemerge from the building before he charge and tried to strike his sword at Dani. However, Dani made a dark blue ecto-energy shield. Alternate Fright Knight once again tried to slice Dani, but she managed to grabbed the sword and yanked it off of his hand and threw it away from him. Dani then fired a powerful Asgardian energy flash at Fright Knight, sending to the ground. Fright Knight became too weak to get up.

"Now Sam!" Dani said to young Sam as she and the others look at her in amazement of her Asgardian ghost powers.

Young Sam eventually ran over and sucked alternate Fright Knight into the Fenton Thermos.

"Well at least Ember won't be so lonely anymore." young Sam said with a smile.

"Great job guys. That was an excellent strategy Dayla. Wish that Fright Knight didn't break out the ice though." Dani said as young Danny and Dayla changed back into their Human forms.

Dayla smiled and then young Tucker pulled out a camera.

"Uh I know we're on a mission right now but... how about a picture before we go? Plus the statue of you guys is just in front of it." young Tucker asked.

"Hold on a moment." Dani said.

Dani flew up to the top of the clock tower and grabbed the Time Medallion that was hanging there before flying back down to the group, change into her Human form and places the medallion in her pocket with the other.

"Hey, you found the medallion." young Danny said.

"Saw it when Fright Knight blasted us after he escaped from the ice." Dani said.

"So, picture?" young Tucker asked.

Everyone at first was silent but then shrugged their shoulders and stood in front of House of Parliament where young Danny's and Dayla's statue stood and smile for the camera.

"I'll take the picture. Bad idea to include me. And let's do it quick too. The sooner we get the rest of the medallions, the sooner we can get to my universe and stop Hertha." Dani said.

Young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew all stood and smile as Dani took the picture.

"Well, we better head back to the Fenton Jet. We got three more medallions to go. Next stop, Moscow, Russia." Dani said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. So this is the first time you hear a Harvester 'speak'. they communicate through telepathy. Only Hertha speaks vocally and telepathically. Like I said before, the Harvesters themselves are inspired by the aliens from the Independence Day movies, which they are also called Harvesters. Anyway, Dani has recovered the second time medallion. Will she be able to recover the third medallion in Moscow? Find out next time in the next chapter. Don't forget to read mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series and her universe's perspective of this story The Phantom Twins: World's Collide. This is a collaboration story after all. Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Third Rome

**First things first, I just came back from the movies to see Infinity War, a great movie, but I have been scarred. The feels. Go see the movie, which I would highly recommend seeing it ASAP since I will be publishing the DPxMCU version later this year. Of course, don't spoil the movie. Now, because I have now seen the movie, major and possible changes are now being made. Here are the possible changes. Now, I did mention that Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius would appear in Infinity War. That may not be the case now. Keyword: may. If he doesn't appear, I apologized, especially those who want to see him appear in the DPxMCU seies. I get good ideas, but when I see a MCU movie that I will write a DPxMCU version of it, changes get made and it has to make me rethink on the ideas. Second, there's a possibly, keyword: possibly, that I may have to delay the publishing of the upcoming DPxMCU fanfic DANI PHANTOM: THE PHANTOM WAR. It's still scheduled for next year, but it may be push back, meaning I will have to fix the title work, as you see in the picture. I wanted to put that story between the events of Infinity War and the 4th Avengers movie, but now that may not be the case. I apologized to the talent artist and good friend AllyPhantomRush for that, if that's the case, since her Next Gen characters will be in that fanfic. Once again, changes are being made, we'll see what happens. once again, see the movie and don't spoil it. Now replies to my awesome reviewers/DPxMCU fans.**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thanks. :)**

 **stephanieeiche10: Thanks. I have now seen it. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Well, that's their mistake on that part.**

 **The Mad Titan Thanos: lol.**

 **mikaela2015: Thanks. Glad the chapters of both our stories are working out good. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dayla Fenton/Phantom and Andrew Knight. They are own by Mikaela2015.**

 **Here's chapter 7 everybody.**

Chapter 7: Third Rome.

At the real universe in Clockwork's Tower, Victoria, David and Trevor are watching Dani on the time screen as she is recovering the time medallions with the alternate Team Phantom and defeated alternate Ember and alternate Fright Knight there. The Phantom Blasters now realized why Dani hasn't took off her time medallion just yet. They went on to contact the rest of the team back at Fenton Works.

"Jazz, come in?" Victoria called.

 _"Read you, Vid. Status on Dani?"_ Jazz asked through the comlink.

"I think we've got an idea how Dani will get back after observing her at that alternate universe through one of Clockwork's time screens." Victoria said.

 _"Go ahead."_ Jazz said through the comlink.

"Okay, so we have been watching for a while now. Dani can get back to our universe if she takes off the Time Medallion off her neck. However, we heard from the screen that she has to recover some Time Medallions that must have came from our world. They're located in different parts of that alternate universe. Once she recovers them all. She'll get back to our universe. And she's getting help from that alternate universe's Team Phantom. But, we have a problem." Victoria said.

 _"What happen?"_ Jazz said.

"The alternate universe's Team Phantom... They are coming here to our universe. Dani said that they'll be coming here." Victoria said.

 _"No, no, no! If that happens, the time stream will get affected in our universe probably."_ Jazz said.

"Dani may not had no choice when she met them. She must have explained everything." Victoria said.

 _"Danny is not gonna be happy about this, and Dani is gonna have to explain everything. Let's hope Clockwork does something about it."_ Jazz said.

"What do we do?" Victoria asked.

 _"As long as she can get back, that's all it matters. Keep watching to see what happens."_ Jazz ordered.

"Roger that." Victoria said.

At Fenton Works, the rest of the team heard the updates from Victoria.

"So Dani can get back." Jacob said.

"Seems that way. She has a Time Medallion around her neck and she can get back here by taking it off. But that universe's Team Phantom is coming here. Something happen when Dani was there." Jazz said.

"That's not good. The time stream can get affected." Maddie said.

"What ever happens, Dani has some explaining to do and Danny is not gonna be happy about this." Jazz said.

"But how did the other medallions got to that alternate universe?" Tucker asked.

"We may not know, but I got a feeling whoever send Dani there, it has to involve the Harvesters." Sam said.

"You think Dani being there can affect the time stream of that universe? After all, she's getting help from that alternate universe's Team Phantom, and not to mention Dani is meeting Danny's and her alternate sibling name Dayla, who doesn't exist here." Venus asked.

"Definitely, but I'm pretty sure Clockwork of our universe, and the Clockwork of the alternate universe will do something about it." Valerie replied.

"Well, until Dani manages to get back with the alternate Team Phantom, we got stuff to do. Valerie, Sam, Tucker, do a patrol around the town. Jacob, Venus, Sierra, come with me. Jacob, the new modified and advanced Fenton Rail Guns are almost complete and I need you to check them out and the Team Phantom fighting attire you requested have arrived. Venus, Sierra, I have some Team Phantom fighting attire and weapons for you." Maddie said.

With that, Team Phantom does their duties, but still hopes Dani can get back.

* * *

At the alternate universe, the Fenton Jet lands at the Sheremetyevo International Airport at Moscow, Russia. Dani once again activate a 3D hologram, this time showing Moscow. She detects the Time Medallion's ecto-signature, indicating that it's located somewhere in Central Moscow. A few minutes later, Dani, young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew were walking at Moscow's Red Square. They see the famous Saint Basil's Cathedral with its elegant onion domes, and the famous red brick wall along with the Spasskaya Clock Tower that makes up the Moscow Kremlin. They also see another statue of Danny and Dayla holding the Earth.

"I still can't believe Norse Mythology exists in your universe, Dani." young Sam said in amazement after hearing what Dani told her and the others about her Asgardian ghost powers and how Norse myth is real back in her universe.

"Yeah. Thor, Odin, Loki. I can't believe it." Dayla said in amazement.

"Although, it sounds different than from the books." young Sam said.

"Yeah, it's different than what the books and accounts from the Vikings said." Dani said.

"Never thought figures from Norse mythology like the god of thunder would exist in another universe, and only Sam and Dayla have knowledge on it. And you and my alternate older self went to Asgard." young Danny said.

"Well, Thor isn't technically a god. More like a being from another world." Dani said.

"Yeah, well, those Asgardian ghost powers you have. They're incredible. It would be cool if Danny and I have those powers." Dayla said.

"So, the Ghost Zone in your universe is the flipped side of the whole universe instead of just Earth?" young Valerie asked.

"Yeah. So if one alien world gets destroyed than only the Ghost Zone dimensional plane of that world gets destroyed too. That's what happen to Asgard and its Ghost Zone dimensional plane during Ragnarok." Dani said.

"Wow..." the alternate Team Phantom said.

"Wait, what's Ragnarok?" young Valerie asked.

"According to Norse Mythology, Ragnarok translated means the Doom of the gods. It basically foretold the destruction of the gods such as Loki, Thor, Odin and the others themselves along with their home." young Sam answered.

"Actually Ragnarok is a doomsday event in Asgardian culture that prophesied the destruction of Asgard and the end of the Asgardian Empire, but that wasn't really the case. Thor told Danny, my friend and fellow Avenger Hulk and myself about it. Sure, Odin did die before the event and Asgard did get destroyed by the fire demon Surtur, but Thor and Loki are still alive. Danny and I fought with Thor, Loki, Hulk the Valkyrie and other Asgardians against Thor's sister Hela and her army during Ragnarok, which she got killed. We managed to get the Asgardian people, as well as their ghost counterparts out of Asgard and its Ghost Zone dimensional plane before they both got destroyed." Dani said, remembering how Danny and herself helped Thor saved the Asgardian people and draugrs from Hela and Surtur during the event of Ragnarok at Asgard before they eventually made it back to Earth.

"Woah... I'm sorry to hear that. To think that two years ago, our own world along with the Ghost Zone was almost destroyed by the Dis-asteroid." Dayla said.

"Are the people of Asgard okay? What about their ghost counterparts?" young Sam asked.

"Thor saved them all but we haven't heard from him since and as for their Asgardian ghost counterparts, they're settling well into the Ghost Zone that we know." Dani answered. "Wow, kinda weird how the Dis-asteroid Incident took place in this universe two years ago while back in my universe, it took place seven years ago." Dani said.

As the group was having a conversation once more, alternate Skulker, alternate Nocturne and alternate Technus were watching nearby, now angry that alternate Fright Knight has also been defeated back in London.

"Those Phantom whelps are really starting to push us." alternate Skulker said in anger.

"Especially that alternate older version of the male Phantom's clone sister from an alternate universe. She looks more powerful than the other Phantoms that we face daily." alternate Technus said as he curled his fists.

"Well, let's see if she's powerful enough to stop me." alternate Nocturne said before he flew off.

Meanwhile, Dani was looking at her 3D hologram to see where the medallion's ecto-signature is coming from.

"Anyway, where's the next medallion?" young Tucker asked.

"Well, looking at my hologram, the medallion is located somewhere inside the Kremlin." Dani said.

"Are you sure?" Andrew asked as they approached the Kremlin.

"Yeah. That's gonna be tough. It's the most secured place in Russia. Lots of Russian soldiers, and not to mention it is the residence of the Russian President. If I was back in my universe, I might have access since Danny and I saved the Earth from the Dis-asteroid and have equal credit for it. But not here in this universe." Dani said.

"You may not have access here, but Dayla and I however do." young Danny said.

"Think you can get access?" Dani asked.

"We'll try." Dayla said.

"We'll wait here." Dani said.

Young Danny and Dayla then left the group and approached two Russian Army soldiers, who were standing in front of the Kremlin gates and they recognized them thanks to their fame and the statue and they allow them to enter inside the Kremlin walls after explaining to them why they need to get inside really quick. Dani meanwhile waits with young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew. After several minutes, young Danny and Dayla has return, carrying the third recovered Time Medallion.

"Here you go, Dani." young Danny said, handing Dani the medallion.

"Thanks. Where was it at?" Dani asked as she places the medallion in her pocket.

"Inside one of those palaces behind the walls." young Danny replied.

"And I gotta say, they got some really nice and polish marble halls. Never seen anything like it." Dayla said.

"Well, finding this medallion was easy, especially since we're at a former Soviet republic and the statue of you two are here. By the way, how did those Russian soldiers understand what you saying anyway?" Dani asked.

"Luckily, one of them understand and spoke good English." Dayla replied.

"Yeah, maybe we should understand other languages like Russian, instead of just Esperanto. It could come in handy in the future for moments like this." young Danny said.

"That's good. Anyway, we should head back to the Fenton Jet and head for..." Dani was suddenly cut off when her ghost sense, along with young Danny's and Dayla's, went off, indicating there's another ghost nearby. "Are you serious right now? Should have expected that. Looks like we're definitely being followed." Dani said in annoyance.

Young Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms, getting ready to fight whatever ghost was coming next. Suddenly right before them, most of the citizens and the soldiers at the front gate fell asleep and landed on the ground.

"What the?" Valerie exclaimed.

"So anyone want to guess what ghost is coming next? It should be pretty easy." Dayla said.

"Nocturne." everyone said in unison except Dani.

They all heard a deep eerie chuckle and suddenly right before their very eyes in purple mist came alternate Nocturne himself.

"Brilliant deduction ghost children, though I must admit I gave myself away pretty easily." alternate Nocturne said.

"It's not hard to give yourself away since you're the Ghost of Sleep." Andrew said, making alternate Nocturne chuckled.

"Touché." alternate Nocturne said.

"What do you want Nocturne? Wait don't tell me. You want revenge right?" Dayla said.

"Exactly ghost girl. What I want is revenge against you children for stopping me numerous times to collect the energy I absorb from dreams." alternate Nocturne said as his grin turned into a glare. "And now that I have most of the citizens of this city, I will have more than enough energy to finally put you all to sleep and by sleep I mean permanent nap time."

"Like that's ever gonna happen." Dani challenged.

"Ah, the young clone ghost girl from another universe who dreams of her boyfriend most of the time." alternate Nocturne said with a smirk as he used his Omniscience of Dreams powers.

Dani's eyes widened before she blushed that the Nocturne of an alternate universe even knows what she dreams of.

"Okay! That was private!" Dani said, her face still red.

"As I told you children once before, dreams are the gateway to the subconscious." alternate Nocturne said before he roared in anger. "Sleepwalkers form!"

Alternate Nocturne's army of Sleepwalkers appeared and charged straight for the group.

Dayla and young Danny started blasting their ice blasts left and right, freezing the Sleepwalkers solid before punching them into millions of pieces. Young Tucker, young Sam and Andrew began blasting at them. However, the holes they managed to put on them instantly healed and some of the Sleepwalkers young Danny and Dayla broke in millions of pieces began to reform. Even young Valerie had tried blasting at them but they healed themselves as well.

"Sleepwalkers form!" alternate Nocturne shouted once more and more Sleepwalkers appeared.

"The longer people are asleep the stronger Nocturne and the Sleepwalkers are gonna be!" young Tucker shouted.

"Then maybe it's time we gave the people a wake-up call." Dani said.

"What do we do?" Dayla asked.

"Danny, Dayla, form duplicates and wake the people up. I'll form some duplicates too, although this will put this world in a frenzy seeing another half ghost hybird, but I have no choice. We have to get Nocturne weak. Our real selves will fight Nocturne and his Sleepwalkers. The rest of you. Give them all you got." Dani ordered as she changed into her ghost form once more.

"All right." young Danny and Dayla said.

Dani, young Danny and Dayla formed duplicates of themselves and they started to fly inside the sleeping people's dreams in order to wake them up. Meanwhile, the real Dani, young Danny and Dayla started fighting alternate Nocturne while young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew started blasting the Sleepwalkers. Young Danny and Dayla froze alternate Nocturne with a powerful ice blast and then Dani's eyes glowed dark blue as she sent a powerful Asgardian energy flash, shattering Nocturne to pieces. Andrew, young Sam, young Tucker and young Valerie stood back to back as the Sleepwalkers surrounded them.

"Let's do this!" they all shouted.

Young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew began blasting everywhere around the circle as alternate Nocturne started reforming. Suddenly some of the sleepwalkers started fading and disappearing as people began to wake up from Dani's, young Danny's, Dayla's duplicates going into their minds and waking them up. All the people noticed Dani fighting alongside young Danny and Dayla and couldn't help but be amazed and also confused at the same time. Alternate Nocturne had finished reforming as the last of the Sleepwalkers were blasted by young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew.

"I SHALL DESTROY YOU HERE AND NOW! SLEEPWALKERS FORM!" alternate Nocturne roared but no Sleepwalkers had formed.

"It's over Nocturne! Everyone is awake which means you're no longer powerful." Dayla said.

Alternate Nocturne growled but before he could swipe at them with his hands, he was suddenly pulled and sucked into the Fenton Thermos by young Valerie, who capped it.

"That's the King of Dreams wrapped up tight." young Valerie said.

"This is getting weird. Just how many ghosts are following us?" young Tucker asked.

"I don't know but right now we got a small problem." Dani said.

"What?" young Tucker asked.

Everyone said nothing as Dani just pointed to the Russian people looking at them speaking in their native language and recording videos or taking pictures from their cellphones in shock, awe, confusion and amazement at the sight Dani.

"Kto eto?" ( _"Who is that?"_ ) one Russian man said.

"YA dumal, chto Denni, Deyla, Dani i Deyl Fantom, a takzhe Vlad Mastera byli yedinstvennoy polovinoy prizrachnykh prizrakov v mire." ( _"I thought Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale Phantom and formerly Vlad Masters were the only half Human-half ghost hybirds in the world."_ ) one Russian woman said.

"Kto eta Amerikanskaya zhenshchina-prizrak?" ( _"Who is that American ghost woman?"_ ) one Russian soldier asked.

"YA nikogda ne slyshal o ney ran'she." ( _"I've never heard of her before."_ ) another Russian soldier replied.

"We need to get out, now. Grab on to me." Dani said.

Young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew grabbed on to Dani has she use her teleportation powers to teleport them and herself to the Fenton Jet back at the airport.

"Great, now the whole world will now be aware of your presence, Dani." young Sam said.

"Now the time stream will be affected until Clockwork fix this mess." young Valerie said.

"We had no choice. It's the only way to stop Nocturne. Now, as I said before Nocturne show up, let's head to Tokyo, Japan and find that fourth medallion. The sooner we find it and the last one, the sooner we can get to my universe and start plans to stop Hertha and the Harvesters." Dani said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. The team back at DPxMCU now knows that the alternate Team Phantom are coming to DPxMCU universe. Well, Dani has recovered the third time medallion. Will she be able to recover the fourth medallion in Tokyo? What will happen when Team Phantom back at DPxMCU gets a major that involves the situation, a certain someone that they have been trying to track and find in 11 months, and Sam, Tucker and Valerie found something in the park during their patrol? Find out next time in the next chapter. Don't forget to read mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series and her universe's perspective of this story The Phantom Twins: World's Collide. This is a collaboration story after all. Please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: The Electric City

**GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **Davidcrazy234: Probably not. This will probably be a one time thing.**

 **KuriMaster13: Let's just see. ;)**

 **The Mad Titan Thanos: Thank you, and Team Phantom have something to say about that. ;)**

 **mikaela2015: Definitely. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dayla Fenton/Phantom and Andrew Knight. They are own by Mikaela2015.**

 **Here's chapter 8 everybody.**

Chapter 8: The Electric City.

Back at Fenton Works in the real universe, Jazz was monitoring Sam's, Tucker's and Valerie's patrol when the monitor beeped.

"Jacob, can you get that?" Jazz asked Jacob, who was inspecting the new modified and advanced Fenton Railguns with Jack.

"Sure." Jacob said before he presses a button on the monitor. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Jazz. We have a possible sighting on Doctor Manfred Bauer." Jacob said.

"Where?" Jack asked.

"Warsaw, Poland." Jacob said as he uploads a photo taken from a surveillance camera that appears to be Manfred Bauer.

"Jazz, get the Phantom Blasters and Valerie here." Maddie said.

"Victoria, David, Trevor, Valerie, report back to Fenton Works." Jazz ordered.

 _"On our way."_ Victoria said through the comlink.

 _"Roger, heading back."_ Valerie said through the comlink.

A few minutes later, the Phantom Blasters and Valerie has come back from their assigned jobs as Jazz took off her VR goggles.

"First things first, status on Dani?" Jazz asked.

"She's got two medallions left." Victoria said.

"Excellent." Jazz said.

"That's good." Jacob said.

"So what have you called us here?" David asked.

"Well, we have a possible sighting of Doctor Manfred Bauer in Warsaw, Poland. Victoria, David, Trevor, I need you three to head down to Warsaw and capture him. He can help us in defeating Hertha and the Harvesters." Jazz said.

"And you three better head off now. Time is critical." Maddie said.

"And Lord knows when the Harvesters and their queen will strike." Jack said.

"We're on it." Victoria said before David, Trevor and herself left Fenton Works and took off for Poland.

"Why you call me here?" Valerie asked.

"Valerie, I need you to head to Clockwork's and monitor Dani's status. Not only she'll be back soon, but we'll be seeing the alternate Team Phantom soon." Maddie said.

"All right, I can do that." Valerie said.

"By the way, anything from your patrol with Sam and Tucker?" Jazz asked.

"You might want to contact them. We've spotted something before you called me." Valerie said before she flew through the Fenton Ghost Portal to head to Clockwork's.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker were at the park doing their patrol until they spotted a ecto-signature. They head down to the spot where the signature is coming from and noticed a odd cylindrical device with claw like arms that are dug deep in the soil. Tucker check the device and sees a hole, or a barrel, on the underside. The device was also emitting a ghostly aura. Sam and Tucker tried to lift it up, but it gave them a small shock.

 _"Sam, Tucker, come in."_ Jazz said through the comlink.

"Go ahead, Jazz." Sam said.

 _"Valerie told me you three discovered something."_ Jazz said.

"Yeah, I'm sending you a pic." Tucker said as he sends a picture back to Fenton Works through his PDA.

* * *

Jazz receive the picture from Tucker which shows the odd looking cylindrical device, which Maddie, Jack, Jacob, and Sierra and Venus, which the two just arrived at the lab, saw.

"What is that?" Jack said.

 _"We have no idea."_ Tucker said through the comlink.

 _"Well, what ever it is, it may have to do something with the Harvesters."_ Sam said.

"I agree. Our monitor are detecting ecto-signatures at different parts of the world that matches the same as this... whatever this thing is." Maddie said.

 _"Well, I'll order the police department to set up a perimeter around this thing and keep a close eye."_ Tucker said through the comlink.

"Roger. It's almost dark, why don't you all head home and I'll let you know when Dani has returned with the alternate Team Phantom." Jazz said.

 _"All right."_ Sam said.

"So, how's Dani doing?" Venus said.

"Victoria said she has two more medallions to go, so she'll be back with the alternate Team Phantom soon." Jazz said.

"Good. Now all we have to do is keep an eye out, hope the Phantom Blasters can catch Bauer and still hope Dani gets back." Sierra said.

"Right. Jacob, Sierra, Venus, why don't you three also head home. I'll let you know when Dani has return with the alternate Team Phantom." Jazz said.

"All right." Jacob, Sierra and Venus said.

* * *

At the alternate universe, the Fenton Jet has landed at the Tokyo International Airport, better known as Haneda Airport, in Tokyo, Japan. Inside, as the group is getting ready to go outside, they were also watching a new report by the alternate Tiffany Snow from Amity Park regarding Dani now that everyone knows about her presence and in a way, the time stream being affected.

 _"Tiffany Snow here of Amity Park News. Well, lots has happen within the last hour as speculation has already arise after what has happen in Moscow, Russia. The big question is who is the mysterious half ghost woman who has helped the famous Danny and Dayla Phantom today?"_ alternate Tiffany Snow said as she shows a cell phone recording that showed Dani and the alternate Team Phantom fighting Nocturne back at Moscow. _"More questions are being ask as to what is her motive, where she came from, and why does she have the famous DP symbol on her suit. Hopefully, we might get some answers from Fenton Works as soon as possible."_

"This is a big problem." young Danny said as he turn off the screen.

"Yeah, now everyone in the world knows about you." Dayla said.

"You think Dani and Dale will find out about this?" young Sam asked.

"Probably." young Danny and Dayla said.

"However they are camping in an area where it's completely tech free." Dayla said.

"Doesn't matter, the sooner we find the medallions, the sooner I can get back to my universe to stop Hertha and the Clockwork of your universe and mine can fix this mess." Dani said. "Anyway, now we got a feeling another ghost has followed us here. So, we must be ready and on high alert." Dani said.

Dani then activated a 3D hologram once again to track the medallions ecto-signature. After a few minutes, they track the signature and ended up at the famous Shibuya shopping district where the group sees the famous Shibuya scramble crossing. It is already dark outside, but the nightlife is active. Dani was currently tracking down where the medallion is while young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew were on the lookout for the next ghost to show up and attack.

"Any signs of a ghost appearing to attack us?" young Valerie asked.

"Nothing yet." Andrew said.

"Nothing here, but I would like to see some of the technology here. I mean, we're in Japan for crying out loud." Tucker said, seeing some of the PDAs, cell phones and other tech he sees.

"So, we never got the chance to talk about back at the jet, but you mentioned this Dan and Dana Incident. Dayla and I have seen some of that on Clockwork's monitor. Is this Dana Phantom really your alternate evil future self, Dani?" young Danny asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Dana is my once alternate evil future self, and she was very murderous and sadistic, worst than Dan. Once is the key word 'cause once I found out who she was, her origins and her travelling back to the present in order to make me become her, before she met Dan, than she inadvertently altered the time stream, so I won't turn into her. Dana and Dan were a huge problem last year since Dan had the powerful Universal Gauntlet, which is the ghostly left-hand twin to the Reality Gauntlet, but Danny, the team, some of the Avengers and myself defeated them, along with the Harvesters. Dan and Dana are currently in thermoses at Clockwork's." Dani said.

"So, how did Dana even came to existence anyway?" Dayla asked, frightened at the prospect of Dani having an alternate evil future self.

"And how murderous Dana really is?" young Danny asked.

"Trust me, you really don't wanna know." Dani said very seriously, remembering Dana's origin story that future Valerie told her and Danny in Dana's timeline and the gruesome killings Dana committed.

Young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew became frightened that Dani has her own once alternate evil future self.

"You think the Dani we know and Dale can have their own evil future selves?" young Sam asked.

"It's highly possible. But no matter what happens, I know you all will be victorious." Dani said.

Suddenly, Dani's, young Danny's and Dayla's ghost sense went off once more. Immediately, Dani, young Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms while young Valerie activated her suit once more and young Sam, young Tucker, and Andrew pulled out their blasters, gaining the people's attention.

"`Danī to deirafantomu, chikyū no kyūseishu." ( _"It's Danny and Dayla Phantom."_ ) one Japanese man said.

"Soshite, sono shinpi-tekina hanbun no yūrei no josei." ( _"And that mysterious half ghost woman."_ ) one Japanese woman said.

"Kanojo wa daredesuka?" ( _"Who is she?"_ ) another Japanese man said.

Suddenly, people's cellphones, laptops, and even PlayStations started to float around and some came to life before they started shooting at the people, making then run for their lives.

"No, I have to destroy PlayStations? My gamer girl self has died a little." Dani said with sadness.

"We know one ghost that uses technology for his plans." young Tucker said.

"Technus." everyone said.

Suddenly, a laugh crackled before the alternate universe's Technus appear out of the green mist.

"Very good, Phantoms, as I, Technus, shall have my..." alternate Technus started.

"Let me guess, you want revenge on these two for stopping your conquest of the world through technology numerous times." Dani interrupted before she blasted alternate Technus with an ecto-ray. "Other ghosts want revenge on these two and it's starting to get old." Dani said as she sigh with annoyance.

"Hey! I, Technus, didn't even shout out my plans!" alternate Technus growled as he got back up from the ground and floated in front of them.

"Well you, Technus, are becoming really predictable and not to mention that Ember, Fright Knight and Nocturne have all wanted the same thing." Andrew said as they all looked non-impressed.

"Seriously. It wasn't that hard to figure out." young Sam said.

Alternate Technus growled and then shouted as suddenly the PlayStations, laptops and mobile phones started forming together into two giant black and silver robots both with razor sharp teeth and blasters for hands. Alternate Technus grinned.

"I, Technus, Master of all technology present my ultimate weapons! The Destructo-Bots!" alternate Technus shouted before he duplicated and phased inside the two robots and suddenly an electrical light surrounded them and they both came to life and alternate Technus's symbol came on the front of them as he finished. "And with me now combined within the two, I am now more powerful than ever before and finally rid myself of you pesky children!"

Alternate Technus then used the robot's blasters and started firing blasts that were the size of boulders. Dani, young Danny, and Dayla thought quickly and combined their powers to create a huge dome ecto shield around them and deflected the two blasts but they were still powerful enough to send them to their knees. When the smoke cleared Dani, young Danny, and Dayla dropped the shield. Young Valerie and Dayla took to the air and headed straight for one of the robots while Dani and young Danny headed for the other one and young Sam, young Tucker and Andrew started shooting from their blasters down below. All three teams started throwing ecto-blasts, punches and kicks but none of them seemed to have an effect on either of the robots and both of them just suddenly raised their arms and slapped Dani, young Danny, and Dayla down to the ground while young Valerie was almost hit but managed to avoid the strike. The robots then started sending continuous blasts at them all but Dani, young Danny, and Dayla formed another shield around them, deflecting each blast, but they knew they wouldn't be able to hold against the powerful boulder sized blasts for long.

 _"Uh guys if you have a plan… now might be a really good time!"_ young Valerie shouted through the Fenton Phones as alternate Technus controlled one of the robot's head and started sending huge laser beams at her in all directions in the sky and she did her best to dodge them on her hoverboard.

"We need a plan and fast!" Dayla pressed with a strained voice as she struggled to hold up the shield.

Young Tucker then noticed a bunch of electrical power lines near them and suddenly got an idea.

"Keep Technus busy. I have an idea that just might work." young Tucker said.

 _"Valerie get both Technus' attention and draw the blasts off us. Tucker's got an idea but all of us need to keep Technus distracted."_ young Danny ordered Valerie through his Fenton Phones.

Young Valerie nodded and then flew forward and hovered for a moment in between the two robot heads and then moved out of the way just as the heads fired laser beams at each other and knocked them both off, causing the robots to stop firing blasts for a moment.

"Sam, Andrew take cover. Whatever Tucker's up to, I have a feeling there's gonna be an explosion." Dani ordered.

Young Sam and Andrew nodded and ran over to a nearby building and took cover there. Dani, young Danny, Dayla and young Valerie suddenly watched as two new heads appeared on the robot's body.

"Did I mention that my Destructo-Bots can regrow their heads and any other missing body parts?!" alternate Technus shouted.

"Oh great! It's like a mechanical hydra." Dayla groaned.

"You think that's bad, try fighting Ultron three years ago." Dani said.

Dayla immediately flew at one of the robot's feet and completely froze them solid while young Danny did the same with the other and then Dani threw an Asgardian shock wave along with young Valerie who sent ecto grenades at the two giant robots and sent them crashing to the ground. The robots however didn't take too long to recover and got back up again and suddenly sent a powerful electrical blast hitting Dani, young Danny, and Dayla dead on, causing them to scream in pain.

"Tucker, hurry up!" young Valerie, young Sam and Andrew shouted through the Fenton Phones.

Meanwhile, young Tucker continued pressing buttons on his PDA as it was now connected to the electrical power lines and finally pressed one more button.

"Now!" young Tucker shouted.

Suddenly a massive charge of electrical energy sprang from the power lines and hit the two giant robots dead on. Alternate Technus' power blasts stopped electrocuting Dani, young Danny, Dayla and he suddenly screamed and thrashed around as he felt all his power and energy shutting down from the robots.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" alternate Technus roared.

Alternate Technus then went quiet as both the robots were completely shut down and they all suddenly collapsed back into PlayStations, laptops and mobile phones.

"Those poor PlayStations." Dani said with sadness.

Alternate Technus groaned weakly as he merged back with his duplicate and fell down to the ground steaming off smoke. Dani, young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew all then circled around alternate Technus.

"I... Technus..." alternate Technus groaned, but then young Tucker sucked him inside the thermos cutting him off and they could hear him finish inside the thermos with a groan, "Am once again... trapped... inside this thermos."

"That's what you get for making us destroying PlayStations." Dani said.

"You play video games, Dani?" young Sam asked.

"Yep. I'm a gamer girl." Dani said proudly.

"And I suppose my alternate older self can still beat Danny's and Tucker's alternate older selves in any game." young Sam asked with a smirk.

"Actually, there's only one game, or series of games, that you can't beat Danny or myself." Dani said with a smirk.

"What? That's impossible." young Sam said.

"Yep. _Ace Combat_. Can't beat Danny or I in that flight simulation series. Danny and I are masters of that. You should play it sometime." Dani said.

"Whatever." young Sam said.

"So, Technus in your universe?" Dayla asked.

"Same as this one. And interestingly, he was a friend of my grandfather Harry Fenton when he was Human." Dani said.

"Really?" young Danny and Dayla asked, a little surprise.

"Yep." Dani said.

"That's weird." young Danny said.

"Guess the Grandpa Fenton of your universe was quite the character, huh?" Dayla said.

"Trust me, there's still lots of things you don't know about him yet, but I'll tell you that later." Dani said.

Young Tucker then approached Dani, holding something.

"Dani, I believe you are looking for this." young Tucker said, showing a Time Medallion.

"Hey, you found it. Good job, Tucker." Dani said as she grabs the medallion and places it in her pocket. "All right, we have one more medallion to go. Next and final stop, Sydney, Australia." Dani said.

"Cool! I've always wanted to see the Land Down Under." Andrew said.

Meanwhile, far off distance, alternate Skulker was spying in anger as all of his ghost allies have been defeated and the plan to destroy young Danny and Dayla have failed thanks to Dani.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to deal with those whelps myself." alternate Skulker said as he started to followed his enemies, who went back to the Fenton Jet and started flying towards Australia.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. The team back in DPxMCU finally tracked down Manfred Bauer. Don't forget, he was the former Fenton Works scientist in the 1940s who knew Harry Fenton and Tommy Mitchell and was the main antagonist in THE FENTON CHRONICLES, and allied with Dan and Dana Phantom in DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN. Well, Dani and alternate Team Phantom has recovered the fourth time medallion. Can they recover the fifth and final time medallion in Sydney, Australia? Find out next time in the next chapter. Don't forget to read mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series and her universe's perspective of this story The Phantom Twins: World's Collide. This is a collaboration story after all. Please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 9:The Harbour City

**AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: You'll just have to keep reading to find out and thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: You were right. It's like you knew that was gonna happen. :)**

 **Davidscrazy234: No, it would make him look like a old man in ghost form.**

 **The Mad Titan Thanos: Thank you. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dayla Fenton/Phantom and Andrew Knight. They are own by Mikaela2015.**

 **Here's chapter 9 everybody.**

Chapter 9: The Harbour City.

At the real universe, Valerie has arrived at Clockwork's lair and immediately heads to the monitor to see Dani at the alternate universe with the younger alternate versions of Team Phantom, included her alternate seventeen year old self. She also hears that Dani has one more Time Medallion to recover.

"Jazz, can you read me?" Valerie called Jazz through her comlink.

 _"Go ahead, Valerie?"_ Jazz respond through the comlink.

"It appears that Dani has one more medallion left to recover. Once she does recover it, she'll be back and soon the alternate Team Phantom will be here." Valerie said.

 _"Excellent. That's great news."_ Jazz said.

"You want me to come back to Fenton Works once Dani indeed recovers the medallion?" Valerie asked.

 _"Yes. Until then, monitor what's happening to her."_ Jazz said.

"Roger that." Valerie said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Keep, Hertha continues to watch her Harvester army. She checks her monitor to see the status of the drills. She noticed that Tucker has send the police department to set up a perimeter around one of the drills. Hertha knows that this will become a problem. She use her telepathy to call a single Harvester.

"Head to Earth and take care of those Humans. Not one drill must not have any Human interference, but wait till nightfall." Hertha said.

 _"Yes, my Queen."_ the Harvester said telepathically.

The Harvester then heads off while Hertha continues to sit on her throne before more troops show up.

"Status?" Hertha asked.

 _"Recon operations on the Earth dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone are complete. Are only problem we got will be that our long time enemies from the Asgardian dimensional plane are now residing there. Their home dimensional plane must have been destroyed recently."_ one Harvester said telepathically.

"Doesn't matter. They shouldn't be a problem, and since they are now residing at the Earth dimensional plane, this is also our chance to get rid of them once and for all." Hertha said with a grin.

 _"Should we send troops to fight them?"_ the Harvester asked telepathically.

"That won't be necessary. While the drills will do their job, we'll use the direct energy cannon to wipe out the inhabitants." Hertha replied.

 _"When will we attack and start our harvest on Earth once more?"_ the Harvester asked telepathically.

"Tomorrow. So, start assembling the troops." Hertha said.

 _"Yes, my Queen."_ the Harvester said telepathically.

Hertha then sits back in her throne as she grins with pure evil, having confidence that this fourth attempted harvest on Earth will be successful and that there's no way Team Phantom won't be able to stop her this time.

* * *

At the alternate universe, Dani was piloting the Fenton Jet, approaching Sydney, Australia while young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew were sitting and relaxing.

"I still can't believe there's one game that my alternate older self can't beat Danny at in your universe, Dani." young Sam said.

"Not to mention I am Sam's competition in _Doomed_." Dani said with a smirk.

"That's awesome." young Tucker said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Tucker." young Sam said in annoyance and with a frown.

"What's that game called again?" young Danny asked.

" _Ace Combat_. There are 18 games in total, some for different consoles. A new one is coming out this year." Dani replied.

"Hmm, I should try it out sometime." young Danny said.

"Trust me, you'll love it. Best known for the campaign story and the music soundtrack." Dani said.

"So, Dani, we've learn a little about your universe, but there's one question we haven't asked yet and we are curious to know, but... well you don't have to answer if you want too?" young Danny asked.

Young Danny tried to ask but didn't want to offend Dani or anything but she could tell what they were wondering.

"You wanna know what happen to Vlad in my universe?" Dani asked with a knowing look.

"Yeah. What happen to him? Did he ever return back to Earth?" Dayla asked.

"Well, ever since the Dis-asteroid Incident 7 years ago, he hasn't been seen or heard from since then since he was banished in space. Some people thinks he's still in space somewhere while some thinks he's dead. Doesn't matter, him not being on Earth is great for me and it has been the best 7 years and counting. And if Vlad ever shows his sorry face again, then Danny and I will make sure he regrets ever returning, especially after all the pain I endure from him. Heck! I still get nightmares about him sometimes." Dani said as her eyes turn red with a bit of anger before returning back to her normal blue and calm down. "I have Fenton blood and DNA. I'm proud to be a Fenton. I am proud to be the daughter of Maddie Fenton, my genetic and true mother, Jack Fenton, my genetic and true father, the youngest sibling of Jazz Fenton and Danny Fenton. I'm a proud Catholic and I also consider God Almighty to be my true Creator since He knew I would exist. Vlad is nothing but a monster and he definitely ain't God." Dani said.

"Sorry we had to ask. We were just wondering what happened to him." young Valerie said as the rest of alternate Team Phantom gave Dani sympathetic looks.

"It's okay. What's important is that I am now happy. I have awesome parents, an awesome brother and sister, awesome best friends and an awesome boyfriend. And of course, I have awesome super friends who makes Danny and I feel that we're not the only ones with special abilities and had a difficult life." Dani said.

"Well, we're glad you are happy, Dani." young Danny said, which everyone else agree.

"Thanks." Dani said.

"We're nearing our final designation. Hopefully, we'll find that last medallion and get to your universe to stop this Hertha woman and her Harvesters, Dani." Andrew said.

A few minutes later, the Fenton Jet landed at the Sydney Airport. Dani once again activated a 3D hologram that show the city of Sydney to track down the last medallion's ecto-signature.

"According to the hologram, it's located near the iconic Sydney Opera House." Dani said.

"I always wanted to see that in person." Dayla said in awe.

"Well, you're gonna get your chance Dayla." Dani said.

"So, what will happen once we find the medallion?" young Tucker asked.

"Good question, Tucker. Well, once we find the medallion, we will not head to my universe immediately. Instead, we will head back to Amity Park first, that way, you can put the thermos that has the captured ghosts away and secure or put them back in the Ghost Zone. Then, we'll head for my universe. I don't want to bring that thermos with us should anything happen." Dani said.

"That's a good point, Dani." young Danny said, which everyone else agreed.

"And of course, there will be another ghost wanting revenge on Danny and Dayla and has probably followed us here. So same as usual, be on high alert." Dani said.

"All right, let's head for the Sydney Opera House." young Valerie said.

As they head for the Sydney Opera House, Dani had noticed some people were wearing red and white sport shirts and also black and yellow and blue sport shirts.

"Where are these guys heading to?" Dani asked.

Young Tucker opened his PDA and looked up the sports shirts they could see.

"Well according to my PDA the sport shirts they're wearing are colors that match a couple of teams as part of the Australian Football League. Apparently there's a game going on today and it's the Sydney Swans vs the West Coast Eagles." young Tucker replied.

"So Australia's version of the National Football League only a different way of playing it. Interesting, and I'm wearing a Giants jersey." Dani said.

Minutes later, the group made it to the famous and iconic Sydney Opera House. Some of the group look at the famous building in awe while still at high alert for the next ghost attack.

"This is a place my parents would force me to go with them for one of those fancy nights. And they do like opera." young Sam said.

"Well the building comprises multiple performance venues which together host well over 1,500 performances annually, attended by more than 1.2 million people." Dayla said.

"And a popular tourist location." Andrew said.

"Okay, you guys stay here. I'll check around the building." Dani said before she hide somewhere before changing into her ghost form and went invisible. She flew around the building before she finally found the medallion hanging at one of the shell roofs of the building. She then flew back to the young teens with the medallion.

"All right, you found the last medallion." young Tucker said.

"Well, Dani, you're close to heading back to your home universe." young Sam said.

"And... well meeting some of our alternate older selves." young Danny said in solemn, knowing that Dayla, Dale and Andrew doesn't exist there.

"It's okay, Danny." Dayla said with a slight smile.

"Anyway, let's head back to... wait, incoming ghost in 3, 2, 1..." Dani said before her ghost sense went off, along with young Danny's and Dayla's.

"Wow! Good timing." young Valerie said with an impressed smile.

"Okay, whoever ghost is out here to get revenge on Danny and Dayla, show yourself." Dani called out loudly.

At that moment, everyone looked up at the sky to see alternate Skulker flying towards them before landing in front of them in anger.

"Skulker, what a surprise. Wait, maybe not." young Danny said sarcastically.

"Let me guess, you want revenge on Danny and I and want our heads mounted on your wall?" Dayla asked knowingly.

"Not only that whelps, but now I want revenge for spoiling Ember's, Fright Knight's, Nocturne's and Technus' plans on getting their revenge against you." alternate Skulker said.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here to help them stop you and your ghost friends. And by the way, you know what's about to happen, so why not give up while you still have the chance?" Dani said with a slight smirk.

"So, you are indeed the male Phantom's female clone from an alternate universe? Well, once I get revenge on these whelps and collect their pelts, then maybe, I'll collect your pelt, then collect those medallions, rescue my friends from that infernal thermos, and maybe go to your universe and destroy your family there." alternate Skulker said before he activates his weapons and points them at Dani. "Any last words, ghost girl?"

"Actually, yeah, is your suit vaporize proof?" Dani asked with a smirk, which made alternate Skulker confused by the question.

"Vaporize proof? No, and now it's time for you to die." alternate Skulker replied as he continued to glare at her.

"Thank you for answering that question." Dani said as her eyes turn dark blue.

Dani then fired a powerful Asgardian energy flash, which vaporized alternate Skulker's suit to ashes. revealing the real alternate Skulker, who look at her in complete shock.

"I think you can handle him from here." Dani said to the others.

"I'll be back!" the real alternate Skulker said in his tiny voice.

The real alternate Skulker tried to fly off, but young Sam activated the Fenton Thermos and sucked the green blob alternate Skulker in.

"Wow, that was easy." young Sam said as she capped the thermos lid on the end.

"Seriously, imagine if Danny and I had those powers. It would make fighting ghosts like Skulker easy." Dayla said.

"Depends on how powerful the ghost is, Dayla." Dani said.

"Oh, Skulker in your universe?" Dayla asked.

"Ever since Dan and Dana's defeat, Skulker has changed. He's more aggressive, but his suit is badly damaged, only have one eye, has a large fish hook as a weapon, and went all Johnny 13 by having a motorcycle of his own." Dani replied.

"Geez, now I don't want to be near Skulker in your universe, Dani." young Danny said.

"Well, we got all the medallions. So this part of the mission is a success." Andrew said.

"All right, let's head back to Amity Park, leave the Fenton Thermos that has your enemies and then I'll give you each a medallion and we'll head to my universe, or in my case, back to my home universe." Dani said.

With that, the group head back to the airport before flying the Fenton Jet back to the alternate universe's Amity Park.

* * *

At Clockwork's lair back at the real universe, Valerie has watch what has happen with Dani and the alternate Team Phantom at the alternate universe. Valerie has a smile on her face, knowing that Dani will be coming back very soon, but she's also concerned that the alternate Team Phantom will be coming as well and can possibly affect the time stream. She also knows she, along with Sam, Tucker, and Danny will be weird out when they meet their alternate younger selves and two individuals that don't exist. Valerie then went to contact Jazz.

"Jazz, come in." Valerie called.

 _"Go ahead, Valerie."_ Jazz replied though the comlink.

"Dani has successfully recovered the last medallion. She will be back and we will meet the alternate Team Phantom soon." Valerie said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, that fight against alternate Skulker was easy thanks to Dani's Asgardian ghost powers. The part about the Australian Football League, that's there because Mikaela2015 watches it, although she told me her favorite team is Collingwood and their colors are black and white. Dani's description of Skulker at DPxMCU is Butch's 10 Years Later design. So, Hertha is planning her harvest the next day. Well, Dani has recover all the Time Medallions from DPxMCU. What will happen when Dani gets back to DPxMCU and alternate Team Phantom goes with her. What will happen when alternate Team Phantom meets Jack, Maddie and Jazz first? Find out next time in the next chapter. Don't forget to read mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series and her universe's perspective of this story The Phantom Twins: World's Collide. This is a collaboration story after all. Please review. :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Back Home

**Two short announcements. First, I have open a poll, the first time in my fanfiction career. The question is 'Should I open a Wattpad account?'. I've been thinking about and IF I do, I will only use it for the DPxMCU fanfics. Still thinking about it. Be sure to vote and DO NOT put the answer in your review. If for some reason, the poll s not showing on my profile page, let me know in PM. Second, after this update, this story will be put in a momentary hold cause I will be getting my wisdom teeth extracted on Friday. Once I feel better and recover, I will continue on writing this story. Please put me in your thoughts and prayers and hope that this upcoming surgery will be fine for me. Anyway, reviews to my awesome reviewers/DPxMCU fans.**

 **KuriMaster13: Yep, definitely.**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Yep. lad our stories are looking good. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dayla Fenton/Phantom and Andrew Knight. They are own by Mikaela2015.**

 **Here's chapter 10 everybody.**

Chapter 10: Back Home.

At the alternate universe, the Fenton Jet arrives back at Fenton Works before turning it back into the Emergency Ops Center. While young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew puts away the thermos and talk to alternate Jack, alternate Maddie and alternate Jazz, Dani went outside to the backyard since there are news reporters outside the front, trying to get answers on her presence. Dani took out the five Time Medallions out of her pocket as she waits for the others.

"Knowing what's going on back home, the team probably send someone to find me and they probably found me on the time screen. Danny's not gonna be happy when he gets home." Dani said to herself.

Finally, young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew exit out the house and approached Dani with alternate Jack, alternate Maddie and alternate Jazz.

"All right, Dani. Ember, Fright Knight, Nocturne, Technus and Skulker are back at the Ghost Zone." young Danny said.

"And as a precaution since we won't be here, we locked up the ghost portal." Dayla said.

"Now are you guys sure you want to come with me to my world? I can't guarantee you'll come back." Dani asked.

"We started this together and now we'll finish it." Dayla said.

"Besides if we don't stop Hertha in your world, she might to come to our world next to do whatever she's up to." young Danny said.

"All right. Are you all ready to enter my universe? A universe where things are not the same as it is in here? One that, Danny and I aren't the only enhanced individuals and part of a large legion of superheroes, the Ghost Zone not the flipped side of Earth, an alternate history, one where there are alien worlds, some of you having different birthdays, some of you being older, and where you will meet Hertha and the Harvesters?" Dani asked as she gave young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker and young Valerie a Time Medallion.

"We're ready." the young Team Phantom said.

"Wait, but there are five medallions and six of us, how am I gonna get there?" Andrew asked.

"Simple, Andrew. You can wear my medallion once I take it off." Dani said.

"Oh, guess that makes sense." Andrew said.

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys in my universe." Dani said before she takes off her Time Medallion and drops it on the grass before a bright light appear and disappears as she disappears in front of the young teens.

* * *

In the real universe, a flash of light appear and disappear as Dani has appeared on the street in front of the statue of Danny and herself, now back at her home universe. She noticed that it's already dark before she looks to see the statue in front of her before she waits for the alternate Team Phantom to appear and wearing the Time Medallions. Moments later a bright light appear and disappeared before young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew appeared in front of her and wearing the Time Medallions around their necks. Their eyes widened in amazement of the sight of Dani's universe but what amazed them next was the statue.

"I can't believe it. We're actually here in an alternate world of our own." Andrew said.

"This is... well... just amazing." Dayla said.

"All right, we're in your universe, Dani." young Danny said.

"But how are we certain we are indeed in Dani's universe?" Dayla asked.

"One way to find out." Dani said as she noticed a man with black hair walking down the sidewalk near by. "Excuse me, do you know who I am by any chance?"

"Yeah, you're Danielle Fenton, the famous Dani Phantom. One of the Phantom Twins and one of the Avengers. By the way, those kids behind you have awesome cosplay costumes of you and your team." the man said.

"Thanks, that's all I need to know." Dani said as the man leaves. "Well that answers our question, and at least that guy didn't suspect anything on you all."

"Well, that was a close call." young Sam said.

"Okay we better get to Fenton Works before too many people notice you guys and we suddenly have everyone confused just like back in your universe." Dani said.

Everyone then walked to Fenton Works, with young Danny and Dayla going invisible and keeping their friends invisible as well. Once they reached Fenton Works, Dani, young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew went inside and into the living room. Alternate Team Phantom noticed how the living room looks different than back in their universe.

"This house is amazing. It's so much bigger than our Fenton Works." young Valerie said.

"Nice. Renovated the living room?" young Sam asked.

"Actually, the house got destroyed by an Asgardian ghost five years ago. My family decided to give the inside a new look when it was being rebuilt." Dani said. "Anyway, wait here. I'm gonna go look for mom, dad and Jazz and tell them what's going on and then bring them to introduce you so just wait here and don't touch anything until I get back."

Dani then went to the lab where she finds Jazz, Jack and Maddie.

"Mom, dad, Jazz." Dani called.

"Dani!" Jazz, Maddie and Jack ran to Dani and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked as she inspects Dani for any injuries.

"I'm fine, mom. Who was in charge of the team while I was gone?" Dani said.

"I was, Dani, and you were gone for almost 12 hours." Jazz replied.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Dani asked.

"I send Sam, Tucker, Jacob, Venus and Sierra home but I called them to come back. Same with Valerie, who is at the Ghost Zone checking on your status and she should be back soon. The Phantom Blasters are on a mission of their own, I'll explain what it is later. Now, what the heck happen to you?" Jazz said..

"I was doing the inspection of the Ghost Zone before stopping at Clockwork's. There, I met and was attack by the Harvester Queen, Hertha." Dani said.

"You met the queen of the Harvesters?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Dani replied.

"So the whole situation does involve the Harvesters. I never expect their queen to show up at the Earth dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone. So I guess we now know who's deep green hair this is." Jazz said as she shows Dani the Ziploc bag that contains the deep green strands of hair.

"That's Hertha's hair." Dani said. "Must have came off of her when I punch her at a mirror." Dani said.

"What does she want?" Maddie asked.

"The Earth and Ghost Zone's resources. I don't know how or what she meant by that, but she said that the Human race and the ghosts will suffer at her harvest. She is the one responsible for sending me to the alternate universe in the first place." Dani replied.

"Speaking of the alternate universe, where are they at?" Jazz asked.

"Huh?" Dani asked in confusion.

"Dani, we know the the alternate universe's Team Phantom is here in our universe. Phantom Blasters and later Valerie has been monitoring you since Victoria saw you in the monitor when she and the other blasters were sent to the Ghost Zone to find you." Jazz said.

"I figure that would happen. They're in the living room." Dani replied.

Dani guides Jazz, Jack and Maddie to the living room where they see young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew. Jack, Maddie and Jazz couldn't believe they are meeting seventeen year old versions of Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie, but they also couldn't believe they are meeting a seventeen year old who is a Fenton sibling that doesn't exist. Young Danny and Dayla couldn't believe that they're meeting Maddie, Jack and Jazz. They were a little weird out by Jack's and Maddie's looks and never thought they would see Jazz in a Team Phantom outfit.

"Um... hi." young Danny and Dayla said, breaking the awkward silence between them all.

"Well. This is something." Maddie said with a smile.

"Yeah, never thought we would see seventeen year old versions of the team again, especially Danny." Jack said.

"Not to mention meeting Danny's and Dani's alternate twin sibling that doesn't exist." Jazz said as she approached Dayla with a smile.

"It's really great to meet you all and it's so hard to believe we're in an alternate universe and meeting you guys." Dayla said with a smile.

"It's amazing and weird at the same time. Especially seeing you three looking like this. The Jack, Maddie and Jazz of our world look nothing like you guys here... well except Mr. Fenton who now only has one eye but he lost his right eye." young Sam said.

"Well you're all welcome to stay here as long as you need. Our home is your home." Jack said.

"Thank you. We really appreciate this." young Danny said.

"So, so far we've met an alternate version of Dani from our world, mom, dad and Jazz. So, where's Danny at?" Dayla asked.

"He's out of town. Unless..." Dani replied before looking at Jazz.

"I've send the emergency ghost signal to Danny. He should be back soon." Jazz said.

"All right." Dani said.

"You know he's not gonna be happy when he gets back, right?" Jazz asked.

"I know. I'm ready for that conversation." Dani said before facing the alternate Team Phantom. "Well, you should settle in and wait for the rest of the team."

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, things are about to get really interesting from this point forward, and you may have noticed Butch Hartman's cameo when Dani got back to DPxMCU with alternate Team Phantom. Well, what will happen when Sam, Tucker, Valerie meet their alternate younger selves? What will happen when Dani will soon meet her alternate younger self and alternate clone twin brother? Find out next time in the next chapter. Don't forget to read mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series and her universe's perspective of this story The Phantom Twins: World's Collide. This is a collaboration story after all. Please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting Each Other

**First things first, my wisdom teeth surgery went well and I'm recovering, though it's hard cause of the pain, swelling and food I like to eat. Anyway, I'm doing fine for now and now resuming this story/collab. Anyway, replies to my awesome reviewers/DPxMCU fans.**

 **KuriMaster13: Oh, he's gonna appear soon.**

 **Unprofessional Writer (formerly AstroGravity Phan): Thank you. I'm doing okay. :)**

 **The Mad Titan Thanos: lol XD.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dayla Fenton/Phantom, Andrew Knight and Dale Fenton/Phantom. They are own by Mikaela2015.**

 **Here's chapter 11 everybody.**

Chapter 11: Meeting Each Other.

Moments after Dani introduce alternate Team Phantom, everyone head down to the lab. The young teens of alternate Team Phantom look at the lab in amazement at how the lab is technologically advance as compare to the one back at their universe. There were holotables, holocoms, any form of 3D holographic technology, as well as weapons and other gadgets that are too advanced. To young Tucker, it was definitely Christmas.

"Oh my goodness! Look at all of this advanced technology!" young Tucker said.

"I have to admit, this is pretty cool and amazing." Andrew said.

"Our Fenton Works back home has nothing like this." Dayla said as she look at some of the gadgets and weapons.

"How can you all afford so much of this holographic stuff and advanced technology? Or rebuilding the house again?" young Danny asked as he and the others checked out some of the equipment in lab.

"Uh... well, our family are kind of... well... billionaires. Weird, right?" Dani answered with a slight nervous chuckle.

Young Danny, Dayla, young Tucker, young Valerie, Andrew, and especially young Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait time out! You mean you're loaded?!" young Tucker asked.

"Wait, are you telling us the Fenton family here in this universe is rich?! But how?" young Sam asked in shock since her family is rich.

"My grandfather Harry Fenton was one of the co-founders of S.H.I.E.L.D.. We didn't found out about this until Danny became part of the Avengers Initiative. Apparently, Grandpa Fenton left out an inheritance of billions of dollars, making us Fentons wealthier than we look, heck even wealthier than Sam's family. Plus all the Team Phantom and Avengers merchandise that was sold, dad selling more Fenton ecto-weaponry, and since we're Avengers, Fenton Works is partners with Stark Industries." Dani answered.

"So you could afford a boat?" young Tucker asked.

"Yep." Dani replied.

"A plane?" young Tucker asked.

"We bought a Quinjet." Jack replied.

"A bowling alley?" young Tucker asked again.

"Yep." Jazz said.

Just before young Tucker was about to ask another question, young Sam took his beret and shoved it inside his mouth.

"I think we get the point Tucker. You practically asked the same questions to me when you found out about my family." young Sam said.

Young Tucker frowned and pulled his hat out of his mouth while everyone laughed at his annoyed look.

"I guess this is what he's going to be like every time he finds out someone he knows is rich." Dayla said.

"Trust me, you should have seen the reactions from Sam, Valerie, Tucker, and even the A-listers and Sam's parents when they all found out the Fenton family is rich, not that we cared about that." Jazz said.

"I still can't believe that you Fentons are rich. I could hardly imagine the reaction from my parents back in my universe." young Sam said.

"Or even Dash, Paulina, Kwan and Star." Andrew said.

"By the way, what about my older self on that topic? How does he feel about the family's wealth?" young Danny asked.

"He doesn't care about the wealth. I told you all, he's matured since then." Dani said.

Suddenly, Valerie emerge from the Ghost Portal before taking off her mask. Valerie's presence has surprise alternate Team Phantom, especially young Valerie.

"Dani, you're back." Valerie said in relief.

"Hey, Valerie. Any Harvester sightings on your way back from Clockwork's?" Dani asked.

"No, but I see you brought along the alternate Team Phantom." Valerie said before she approached alternate Team Phantom, especially her alternate young self. "Never thought I would see a seventeen year old Danny, Sam and Tucker again." Valerie said before looking at young Valerie. "And I never thought I would meet an alternate seventeen year old version of myself. I have to admit, this is cool and weird at the same time."

"You're... me. My... my 23 year old alternate future self." young Valerie said in shock and amazement before starting to walk and fall backwards.

Young Tucker and Andrew quickly caught young Valerie and helped her to a nearby chair. After a minute, young Valerie regain her composure.

"This is definitely weird, but also cool." young Valerie said.

"I know how you feel." Valerie said before facing Dayla and Andrew.

"And it's a pleasure to meet Danny's and Dani's non-existence and alternate twin sibling. Pleasure to meet you Dayla." Valerie said.

"Nice to meet you too, Valerie, I think. This is really weird since the Valerie I know is sitting right here." Dayla said, pointing at young Valerie.

"It's gonna take time for everyone to get use too." Valerie said before looking at Andrew. "And you must be Dayla's boyfriend, Andrew."

"Hello, Valerie." Andrew said.

"By the way, you all call me future or older Valerie since you know my alternate young self and to avoid confusion." Valerie said.

"And of course, Danny and I, as well as the others that we all know just call you Valerie." Dani said.

"Exactly. Anyway, where's Sam, Tucker, Jacob, Sierra and Venus?" Valerie said.

"I send the rest home, but I called them back." Jazz replied.

"Okay. I need to take a break." Valerie said.

"Well, we better head up stairs and wait for the others." Dani said.

Moments later, young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker and Andrew were sitting in the kitchen table eating once Maddie had provided them something to eat, while young Valerie was sitting in the living room eating her meal and talking with Valerie. Dani, Jack and Maddie were eating in the living room while Jazz is checking on Phantom Blaster's mission. Moments later, they heard the doorbell ring. Dani goes to get the door and opens to see Sam and Tucker.

"Glad, you're back, Dani." Sam said as she hugged Dani.

"Hey, come on in." Dani said, letting Sam and Tucker enter.

"What happen? We heard you ended up in an alternate universe." Tucker asked.

"The Harvester Queen is what happen." Dani replied.

"Wait, she's here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know now, but I saw her. She's the one that threw me to that alternate universe. I had to work with the alternate Team Phantom to recover some Time Medallions that ended up in that universe first before coming back. Ran into some ghost problems, but I got them all and here I am." Dani said.

"And, I heard that you'll be bringing the alternate universe's Team Phantom. Are they here right now?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. Listen, it's gonna be weird for you guys since you're gonna meet your alternate 17 year old selves." Dani said.

"Yeah, I know. We're prepare for that. So, where are they at?" Sam asked.

"Well, Valerie's young self is in the living room talking to her. The others are in the kitchen." Dani said.

Dani then guides Sam and Tucker into the kitchen, surprising young Valerie along the way. Once they reach the kitchen, their presence surprises the young teens, especially Sam's and Tucker's alternate younger selves. Sam and Tucker couldn't believe they were seeing their alternate young 17 year old selves. Sam takes a good look at her alternate young self. Young Sam's hair is a little longer and was now just at her shoulders. She also wore a black short sleeved shirt, midriff exposed, short purple lace fingerless gloves, black combat pants, and her old combat boots. Tucker also takes a look at his alternate young self. He was wearing his old red beret, a yellow short sleeved shirt with black trimmings on the sleeves with a long sleeved shirt underneath with also black trimmings, his green cargo pants and brown boots. Meanwhile, Young Sam and Young Tucker couldn't believe that they were seeing their older selves. To young Sam, her older self looked beautiful. To Young Tucker, his older self looked handsome. Both Sam and Tucker, and young Sam and young Tucker look at each other once more for a few seconds.

"Now that is an awesome outfit." young Sam said, breaking the silence on Sam's Team Phantom attire and making Sam smile.

"Thanks. I like your outfit too. Pretty awesome." Sam said with a smirk, making young Sam smile.

"Dude you're awesome! Hey any chance you actually dated a cheerleader back in high school?" young Tucker asked.

"Actually, I'm dating Valerie." Tucker said as he wrapped his arm around Valerie's shoulders.

"Wow, you're dating Valerie as well." young Tucker as young Valerie approached him.

"Yep. We've been dating since the Dis-asteroid Incident." Tucker said as Valerie and himself share a kiss.

"I guess we were destined to be together, even in different universes." young Valerie said.

"Seems that way." young Tucker said.

Meanwhile, Sam and young Sam continue to look at each other.

"So, this is really cool and weird at the same time." young Sam said.

"I know how you feel." Sam said.

"So, I guess Danny and yourself have been dating since the Dis-asteroid Incident?" young Sam asked.

"Been the best 7 years of our lives." Sam replied.

"By the way, since almost everyone is here. We need to avoid confusion. So, some of your 17 year old selves will be referred to as young Danny, Sam, etc, while it's the opposite. You all must refer to us as future or older Dani, Sam, etc." Dani said.

"Yeah, I think we know how that works." Sam said.

"All right." Dani said.

"I never thought some of us would be seeing our alternate older selves." young Sam said.

"You can say for us, just opposite." Sam said.

Suddenly Dani heard the doorbell again. Dani went to answer the door to see Venus and Sierra.

"Dani!" Venus and Sierra said as they hug Dani tightly.

"Guys, I can't breathe." Dani said, gasping for air.

"Oh, sorry, Dani." Venus said.

"What the heck happen?" Sierra asked.

"Okay, everybody is asking me that question. When everybody gets here, I'll explain everything. By the way, where's Jacob at?" Dani said.

"He said he has to help his mother with something really quick." Venus replied.

"Oh, okay. By the way, before you all ask, the alternate universe's Team Phantom is indeed here." Dani said.

"Let me guess, Sam, Tucker and Valerie already got weird out by meeting their alternate younger selves?" Sierra asked.

"Yep. Anyway, get inside." Dani said.

Dani let Sierra and Venus inside before she guides them to the kitchen where they see the alternate Team Phantom. Young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew looks at the two women.

"Hello." Dayla greeted.

"Alternate Team Phantom, meet Sierra Williams and Venus DeLisle. Two of my best friends. Sierra, Venus, I believe you know almost all of them, but meet Andrew Knight and young Danny's twin sister Dayla Fenton, who happens to be Danny's and I's alternate twin sibling who doesn't exist here." Dani said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all... kind of." Sierra said, weird out upon meeting the younger versions of the team.

"Nice to meet you. Wow, kinda cool and weird to see 17 year versions of people that we know and two kids that doesn't exist here." Venus said.

"You look like Star." young Tucker said.

"Yeah, I see some resemblance. Are you related to her?" young Valerie asked.

"Yes. I'm her little sister." Venus replied, which made the young teen's eyes widen in shock.

"You're Star's little sister? I didn't think she had one. The Star in our universe doesn't have one." young Danny said.

"You look like you could be her twin." Dayla said.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Venus said with a smile.

"So you're Dani's friend?" young Sam asked.

"Yep we've been best friends since the first day of our freshmen year at high school. Sierra introduce her to Jacob and I and we became the quartet since." Venus answered.

"You don't find it weird that we're from another universe?" Andrew asked.

"It is a little bit, but I, along with Sierra and Jacob, have been helping Dani fight ghosts since we officially became part of the team 11 months ago, although there were a few times we help her out way before, so I doubt anything else could surprise me." Venus replied.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong." young Danny said, making a bet.

"I'll take that bet." Venus said with a smirk.

"It has to be ironic, don'you think?" young Valerie asked.

"What do you mean?" Venus asked.

"Well, pretty sure in this universe, Star being the A-Lister, cares about popularity and shopping, she probably treated Danny's, Sam's and Tucker's older selves like outcasts, called Danny and his family freaks before he revealed himself, only that a few years later, karma somewhat struck her when her little sister would end up becoming a ghost fighter herself." young Valerie said.

"I know what you mean. I'm an opposite to Star. I care about having real friends than popularity. Instead of shopping, parties or boyfriends, I would love to read books and study. I'm a bookworm. I never view the Fentons as freaks, even before ghosts were indeed real. They were interesting. In fact, I was a little interested in the paranormal, and supported Danny when the town thought of him as the bad guy. When Danny revealed himself 7 years ago, Star had guilt for the way she treated Sam, Tucker, when she briefly dated him, and especially Danny. Star and the rest of the A-Listers are friends with them, although they still feel guilty about the past and Star's friend Paulina would try to flirt with Danny, even though she's dating that guy Dash. When Sierra, Jacob and I first met Dani, we wanted to help her with her ghost fights, but she feared for our safety. Jacob, Sierra and I were able to prove ourselves as ghost fighters 11 months ago against Danny's and Dani's alternate evil future selves and now we're members of Team Phantom and the Avengers. Star couldn't believe it of course, but she supports me and the team." Venus said.

"Wow..." young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew said.

"Imagine if the Star from our universe met you." young Valerie said.

"And apparently, the Paulina of this universe hasn't somewhat changed." young Sam said.

"You said it." Sam said.

"You sure are an opposite to Star, huh?" young Tucker asked.

"So, bookworm, huh?" Dayla asked.

"Yep. People should appreciate books and literacy, especially the classics, like _Great Expectations_ , _War and Peace_ , _The Odyssey_ , _The Great Gabsy_ , _Hamlet_ , _Oliver Twist_ , and my favorite, _The Little Prince_." Venus said.

"Trust me, if you ask Venus almost any book, like author, year it was published, Venus is the girl you want to come to." Dani said.

"Just don't be like Mr. Lancer." young Danny said, making Venus chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't be like him, or a teacher. I wanted to be a rare book seller before I became a ghost fighter and Avenger." Venus said.

"Well, careful what book you ask, she can sometimes get yourself bored." Sierra said.

"Hey." Venus said jokingly, causing everyone to laugh a little bit.

"Anyway, now that you two are here, now we just have to have to wait for Danny and Jacob to get here so that we can wait for Phantom Blasters to get back with whatever mission they're doing." Dani said.

"Who's the Phantom Blasters?" Dayla asked.

"You may have known them as Vid, Download and Thrash." Sam replied.

"Wait, the Masters' Blasters? They're part of Team Phantom?" young Danny asked in shock.

"Yep. they were enemies at first 11 months ago, but after discovering Dan's and Dana's true intentions, they sided with us and help us defeat them. They became members of the team as a result." Dani said.

"I wonder what happen to them in our universe?" young Sam asked.

"I'm not sure." young Danny replied.

"After Vlad revealed himself, they all just disappeared. I'm not sure what happened to them." Dayla said.

"Anyway, now we just have to wait for Danny and Jacob." Dani said.

"Speaking of Danny, his plane just landed, so he'll be here soon." Jazz said.

"Thanks for the heads up." Dani said.

"Hey, Dayla, can I talk to you for a minute alone." young Danny asked.

"Why?" Dayla asked in confusion.

Young Danny however grabbed Dayla and took her to the living room, confusing everyone else.

"What's gone into him?" young Valerie asked.

"Pretty sure he's nervous about meeting his alternate older self." young Sam asked.

"Don't worry about that." Dani said.

A few minutes later, young Danny and Dayla returned, apparently having talked something important.

"Danny and I need to go back to our universe for a few minutes." Dayla said.

"What for?" Dani asked with confusion.

"We think we know two more people who can help in defeating Hertha and the Harvesters." young Danny said.

Dani thought for a moment until she realized who young Danny and Dayla are talking about.

"Oh no, you're not thinking about..." Dani started.

"Yep, the Dani in our world and Dale." Dayla said.

"You do realized you'll have to take your Time Medallions off and somebody will have to throw four of them from here to your world, right?" Dani asked.

"Well, yeah, but don't you want to meet your younger self and Dale?" Dayla asked.

"Well, to be honest, not only I would like to see my alternate younger self, but meet my alternate clone twin brother who doesn't exist here." Dani said.

"Dani, are you sure you want them too? The time stream could get affected more." Maddie said.

"And Danny will be more upset." Jazz said.

"Having six half ghost hybirds can have an advantage, even if four of them are from an alternate universe." Dani said.

"If you might, I can take them to Clockwork's and throw the medallions." Valerie said.

"All right, go ahead, but that's it. I can't take chances with the time stream." Dani said.

"We'll be back soon." young Danny said before he leaves with Dayla and Valerie.

"While we wait for them to get back, you all should relax a little bit." Dani said.

A few moments later after Valerie got back and young Danny and Dayla returned with two 15 year old kids, all of them wearing Time Medallions around their necks. Dani, as well as everyone else, look at the two teens. Dani immediately recognized her alternate younger self. Dani takes a close look at the young Dani. She almost resemble how she look and dressed when she was 15/3 years old, but with some differences. Just like herself, young Dani's hair was not in a ponytail, rather reaching down to her waist, wore a red headband instead of a beanie, red jeans, a blue short sleeved hoodie with a white long sleeve shirt underneath and blue converse shoes. Dani then looks at the boy next to her. He strikingly resembles young Dani, except being the opposite gender. His hair was a bit longer and had a ponytail, wore a green long sleeved shirt with a black vest, blue jeans and green converse shoes. Dani couldn't believe who she was seeing and meeting. It is Dale Fenton, her alternate young clone twin brother who doesn't exist. Younger Dani's and Dale's jaws fell open in shock as they saw Dani.

"Uh... hi." Dani said with a nervous smile.

Younger Dani and Dale gave a small wave and then both their eyes rolled and they both fainted.

"Oh that went well." Andrew said sarcastically.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Sam, Tucker and Valerie meeting their alternate younger selfs went interesting, and now Dani is meeting her alternate younger self and her alternate and non-existent twin brother Dale. What will happen when Danny finally gets back home and everyone started to know each other? Find out next time in the next chapter. Don't forget to read mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series and her universe's perspective of this story The Phantom Twins: World's Collide. This is a collaboration story after all and there are scenes from that story that didn't appear here. Please review. :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Knowing Each Other

**Before I get started, I forgot to point this out in my last author's note in the last chapter. Don't forget, DPxMCU's Danny, Sam, Tucker appearances are their 10 years later looks. It's been like that since TUR and it will be their appearances for now on. We already know about Jack, Maddie and Jazz because that was said in the chapters 1 and 2 of this story. Same with Dani in chapter 2, but she doesn't have her flaming hair yet. Don't worry, she'll get it soon. Anyway, after this chapter, there are only six chapters left, plus the post credit scene chapter and a "special treat" after that. Anyway, replies to my awesome reviews/DPxMCU fans.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1:Thank you, and yeah, wisdom teeth surgery recovery sucks. :(**

 **Davidscrazy234: Let's see. ;)**

 **KuriMaster13: Yeah, but at least Avenger Danny is the good guy. :)**

 **stephanieeiche10: It sucks. :(**

 **Unprofessional Writer (AstroGravity Phan): They're already at Fenton Works.**

 **Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: And we will soon see that. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dayla Fenton/Phantom, Andrew Knight and Dale Fenton/Phantom. They are own by Mikaela2015.**

 **Here's chapter 12 everybody.**

Chapter 12: Knowing Each Other.

Moments after fainting, young Dani and Dale wakes up on the living room couch, only to see not only young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew, but Dani, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, Sierra and Venus. They then remember what happen before they fainted. After finally getting over the shock of meeting Dani and the rest of Team Phantom, young Danny and Dayla explained what has happen in the past 12 hours. Dale was a little sad to learn that he, along with Dayla and Andrew doesn't exist, but understands. He then looks at Dani, who was looking at him excitedly.

"I can't believe I am meeting my alternate clone twin brother from a different universe." Dani said.

"So, you're my sister's older self from a different universe?" Dale asked.

"Yep. And it's weird and cool to also see my alternate fifteen year old self. You know, I dressed something similar to what you're wearing right now." Dani said.

"I just can't believe I'm meeting... well my alternate older self." young Dani said, still in a little bit of shock.

"I have to admit, you end up being very pretty." Dale said.

"Why, thank you." Dani said.

"And it's also cool and weird to meet alternate and older versions of Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, mom and dad." young Dani said.

"By the way, where's Danny?" Dale asked.

"He was out of town but he's coming back after what has happen. His plane landed a few minutes ago." Dani said.

"I need a drink of water." young Dani said.

"Same." Dale said.

Young Dani and Dale then went to the kitchen to get themselves a glass of water. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Dani went to answer the door to see Jacob, which made her smile.

"Dani." Jacob said.

"Jacob!" Dani said before she hugged him.

Dani and Jacob hugged before they share a kiss on the lips.

"Glad you're back, I thought I might never see you again." Jacob said.

"Glad to you see again, Jacob. I thought about you and wanted be around your arms." Dani said.

"So, I heard you got the alternate Team Phantom here." Jacob said.

"Yes. They're right here in the living room. My alternate young self and clone twin brother are also here, but they are in the kitchen taking water and aspirin since they just woke up after fainting a few minutes ago. They just arrived here." Dani said before letting Jacob in.

Young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie, and Andrew look at Jacob and noticed how he and Dani are holding hands.

"So Dani, who's this?" young Tucker asked.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend Jacob Collins. Jacob, this is the Team Phantom from that other universe." Dani greeted Jacob to the alternate Team Phantom.

"So that's older Dani's boyfriend, Jacob. I have to admit, he's kinda cute." Dayla whispered quietly to Sam.

"I have to agree, Dayla. Dani's boyfriend is a good-looking guy. Way to go, Dani." young Sam whispered with a smirk.

"Hey." young Danny and Andrew said with slight annoyance.

"But not as cute as you, Andrew." Dayla said.

"And you're better-looking, Danny." young Sam said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all... in a way I guess." Jacob said.

Suddenly, young Dani and Dale walked in the living room with glasses of water. Jacob noticed them and couldn't believe that he was seeing a 15 year old version of his best friend/girlfriend. He never thought he would see a 15 year old Dani again. He then looks at Dale and is surprised at how he strikingly looks like Dani, except that he's a boy. Young Dani and Dale looks at Jacob and don't remember seeing him when they first arrived.

"Whoa, who's that newcomer? He's cute." young Dani whispered.

"I don't know, but it's better to ask." Dale said before he and young Dani approached Jacob. "So, who are you?"

"My name is Jacob Collins and I am Dani's best friend and boyfriend." Jacob answered, prompting Dani to do the classic spit take after taking a sip of water and Dale to go wide-eyed.

"WHAT?!" young Dani and Dale both asked in complete shock, which Jacob chuckled at their reaction.

"I'll repeat my answer but only if you two won't faint again. I'm Dani's boyfriend." Jacob said.

"This is... a lot to take in. It's hard to believe that the Dani in this world actually has found someone." Dale said.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked, before young Dani looked down.

"I figured... well we both figured that maybe neither of us would find someone because we weren't born in a hospital. We were made in a lab by a seriously crazed up fruitloop who pretended he loved us as a father but ended up hurting us in the end, so we figured that even if either us found someone who might like us it would just be because Danny and Dayla are our siblings or we're just copies of the original Danny and Dayla Phantom." young Dani said.

"I know exactly how you feel, umm... young me." Dani said. " I thought of the same way as well."

"And it doesn't matter, Dani. You're the most beautiful girl I laid my eyes on since we met." Jacob said before he and Dani share a kiss and approached Dale. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dale." Jacob said, shaking Dale's hand.

"You too... Glad to know that you love Dani... and taking care of her." Dale said, making Jacob smile.

Jacob then look at young Dani. Young Dani look at Jacob.

"Never thought I would see a alternate version of my girlfriend as a 15 year old again." Jacob said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I don't know what you saw in my alternate older self, but you gave me a little bit of hope." Dani said.

"Don't worry, young Dani. I know some guy will like you, which I hope he'll take good care of you. And what I saw in Dani is a beautiful girl, an angel from Heaven." Jacob said, making Dani blush.

"Anyway, enough with the lovely dovely stuff." young Tucker said with a frown.

"I would have to agree with my alternate young self." Tucker said.

"Anyway, yeah, now we just gotta wait for Danny now. So, you all just relax, get to know each other." Dani said.

One hour later, as everyone was just relaxing at the moment, Dani heard the front door open. Dani immediately ran to the front door to see that Danny has just arrived.

"Danny!" Dani said as she hugged him.

"Dani!" Danny said as he hugged Dani. "Are you all right? Jazz told me what happen when I started heading back."

"Yeah, I'm fine, but umm..." Dani started.

"But what?" Danny asked, which Dani didn't replied. "Dani, what did you do?"

"It's better if I show you at the kitchen." Dani said.

Dani then guides Danny to the kitchen. As soon as Danny walked into the kitchen, he went wide-eyed. He saw the younger selves of Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dani and himself, but what surprises him is that he recognized Andrew and Dayla since Dani and himself have seen their adventures through the time screen at Clockwork's. Danny's presence got the attention of young Danny, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie, Dayla, Andrew, young Dani and Dale. They all stared at Danny and then all of their eyes widened in shock.

"Danny?!" Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie, Andrew, young Dani and Dale said in shock.

Young Danny then walked up to Danny and stared at each other.

"I don't believe this." Danny and young Danny said.

'It's amazing! Seeing what the other Danny in this universe looks like. I'm impressed.' Dayla thought.

'It's like looking at the handsome, cute mirror image of Danny. Those eyes, hair, and those muscles.' young Sam thought as she couldn't stop staring at both Danny's dreamily.

'Woah! Two Danny's?! This is just mind blowing!' young Tucker thought.

'So this is the famous Danny Phantom of this universe. He's looks exactly like Danny, although he has some similar features to Dan Phantom a little, but in a good way.' Andrew thought.

'WOW! I have to admit, older Danny is so cute!' young Valerie thought in her head as she looked at Danny.

"Dani, can I talk to you in the living room, alone." Danny said before he heads to the living room.

"In trouble?" Dayla asked.

"Yep." Dani said before heading to the living room to have this 'nice' conversation with Danny.

Once Dani entered the living room, Danny looks at Dani, clearly not happy.

"Are you crazy? Bringing in an alternate Team Phantom from the alternate universe that we've been watching at Clockwork's, what were you thinking? What happen?" Danny asked.

"Okay, so much as happen while you were out of town. I was investigating the Ghost Zone for any sightings of the Harvesters since they have returned in 11 months. I went to check on Clockwork's when I unexpectedly met the Harvester Queen, Hertha. Didn't expect that. We fought each other, but she got the best of me. To ensure that I don't get in her way, she threw me into that alternate universe we've been watching ever since Dan's and Dana's defeat. And then I finally met the alternate Team Phantom, including you're alternate twin sister and her boyfriend. My alternate younger self and my alternate clone twin brother has just arrived here." Dani explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you brought them here to our universe." Danny said.

"I try to talk them out of it, but they said that they understand the risks. Plus, they said that even if I said no and tried to prevent them from not getting involved, they said they would have followed me anyway. I gave them one final chance to get out of the situation, but they refuse to as they want to help us. I allow them to bring my younger self and Dale." Dani said.

"Okay, to be honest, I would probably refused to not back down. Did the time stream in that universe get affected?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Alternate Team Phantom and myself got into ghost problems when we were looking for the Time Medallions." Dani said.

"And all of this happen because the Harvester Queen is here?" Danny asked.

"Yes. I encounter their queen, Hertha." Dani replied.

"What does she want?" Danny asked.

"She said she wants to harvest the Earth and its resources. I don't know how or what she meant by that." Dani said.

"Okay, once we find out more about the situation, we'll find a way to stop Hertha." Danny said.

"What about alternate Team Phantom?" Dani asked.

"Well, since you brought them here, and despite that I'm back at home, you will remain in charge of the team, but you will also be in charge of the alternate team as well. Time to put your leadership skills to the test, and besides, three sets of Phantom Twins, better the advantage against Hertha." Danny said.

"I promise Danny, I will fix this mess that Hertha started." Dani said.

"And let's hope Clockwork does something about it. Anyway, let's say we head back to the kitchen so that I can formally meet the alternate team." Danny said.

Danny and Dani went back to the kitchen where Danny approaches the alternate Team Phantom while the others looked on.

"Well, this is kinda weird, cool and interesting." Danny said.

"You have no idea." young Danny said.

Danny then approached Dayla. Dayla look at Danny back.

"Never thought I would meet my alternate twin sibling. Nice to meet you, Dayla." Danny said.

"Hello... Danny." Dayla said as she smiled and shook his hand back.

"Well, until we defeat Hertha, you all can stay here. My alternate young self, young Tucker, Andrew and Dale can stay in the guest room. Dayla, young Sam, young Valerie and young Dani can stay in either Dani's or Jazz's room." Danny said.

"Thank you. We really appreciate this." young Danny said.

"No problem. You all may be from a different universe, but you all are family." Danny said.

"Wait, how are we gonna sleep if there's one bed?" young Tucker asked.

"Well, Dani and I will set up two inflatable beds in each room. Unfortunately, you'll have to share a bed, so decide which two will share the main bed, and which two will share the inflatable bed." Danny replied.

Moments after settling in, the alternate Team Phantom decided to look around while some of them talk to their older selves. In the lab, young Tucker was inspecting some of the Fenton-Stark technology while Tucker was working on a device.

"Say, tell me everything? Like all this technology. All of this is incredible." young Tucker said.

"Well, it is incredible. Fenton Works and Stark Industries had a business relationship since Danny became an Avenger. What we didn't know is that the two companies had a business relationship way prior since Danny's grandfather and Mr. Stark's father were friends." Tucker said.

"Nice. If this technology existed back in my universe, ghost fighting could be easier. I mean, the complexity on this gadget here, it's awesome and amazing." young Tucker said as he picks up and inspects a Fenton Works gadget.

Tucker looks at his alternate young self inspecting the gadget. Tucker then thought of something that would make him awestruck.

"Here, you're gonna like this." Tucker said, before he presses a holographic keyboard, which surprises young Tucker before a hologram showing Fenton Works appears in the middle of the lab.

"Whoa, don't tell me you have hardlight holograms." young Tucker said before he started to move the hologram. "This is so cool!"

"Told you you'll like it. This technology is the greatest thing to ever happen." Tucker said.

"Make that two of us." young Tucker said. "By the way, how is that you're still mayor? Isn't it stressful? I mean, I resign as mayor a year after the Dis-asteroid."

"Well, it's tough, being mayor of Amity Park, being a ghost fighter, an Avenger, but yeah, it's working out, and I contribute so much to the town. Besides, after next year, my mayoral career will be over." Tucker replied.

"Wow." young Tucker asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the stairs, Valerie and young Valerie were having a short conversation.

"So, what happen after Danny revealed himself?" young Valerie asked.

"Well, when that happen 7 years ago, I was really shock at first, despite that I was clapping for him at the time. When I managed to talk to him, I was a little upset that he didn't tell me, but I understand why, and I felt a little guilty for hunting and not listen to him. He offered me a position as a member of the team and I accepted it." Valerie replied.

"I'm pretty sure the A-Listers were surprised." young Valerie said.

"I guess you could say karma, especially the way Dash treated Danny, Paulina and Star treated Sam, and how Paulina kicked me out of the A-listers, although I'm glad that happen. They have been on good terms with the team, despite Paulina would sometimes flirt on Danny, but he ignores her. And of course, Star definitely supports the team since her little sister Venus is a member." Valerie said.

"Guess some people doesn't change." young Valerie said.

"Definitely." Valerie said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jacob was working on some of the new modified and enhanced railguns while Andrew sits at the table nearby.

"So, Andrew, tell me about yourself. How did you became part of Team Phantom?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I was born at New York City on March 14, 2001. New York City has been my home until I moved to Amity Park with my mom in 2015. I met the team, especially Dayla during that flour sack project. I thought she was very cute the moment I laid eyes on her and we eventually became a couple, and teammate in fighting ghosts. I never thought that would happen since I heard the ghost stories before I moved." Andrew said.

"Wait, you mentioned moving to Amity Park with your mom. What about your dad?" Jacob asked.

"My dad passed away when I was little. It's been me and my mom since that day." Andrew said with a bit of sadness.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You don't mind if I ask, but how he died?" Jacob asked.

"My dad, Arthur Knight, was in the United States Navy. He was the commander of the U.S.S. Brooklyn. In 2008, he was offered a promotion at the Naval Station Mayport in Jacksonville, Florida and we were gonna move down there after his next swift, but as he and crew head out to sea, there was a man with a bomb heading for the city in his boat, threatening to blow up the harbor. My dad led the boarding party to stop the boat, and even though they did and got away from the harbor, the man set off the bomb, taking my dad and six other crew members with him. It was a tough time for my mother and I." Andrew said with sadness before Jacob placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know exactly how you and your mother feel and what you went through." Jacob said.

"You do?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, my dad are in the military as well." Jacob said.

"Really? What happen to your dad?" Andrew asked.

"My father, Robert Collins, was a Staff Sergeant in the United States Marine Corps. He already served two tours, both in Afghanistan right after the September 11th Attacks. Anyway, it happen in 2003 when I was 4 years old at the time. My dad was serving his third tour in Iraq a month after the Iraq War began. My dad's infantry battalion was on their way to a mission to take out some terrorists at a nearby compound. However, his convoy got hit by an IED that was planted by the terrorists. Some of his men were killed immediately while others didn't. My dad died from his injuries that he received from the blast. It was a tough for my mother and I." Jacob said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Andrew said.

"I guess we're in the same boat, huh? Our dads were in the military, both got killed by terrorists, and we're both part of a Gold Star family." Jacob said.

"Yeah..." Andrew said.

"Yeah. I wanted to follow my dad's footsteps and join the Marines, but after Dan's and Dana's defeat, I decided to turn it down, not only because I became a member of Team Phantom and an Avenger, but the main reason is that I wanted to be with Danielle." Jacob said.

"Cute. Your dad's a hero by the way." Andrew said.

"Thanks. Same with your dad. He's a hero." Jacob said.

"What about you, didn't you want to join the Navy like your dad?" Jacob asked.

"No, I wanted to be an artist but in more of the film industry type." Andrew replied.

"Oh." Jacob said.

"But I support the military. Semper Fortis." Andrew said, saying the Navy's motto.

"Semper Fidelis." Jacob said, saying the Marines motto.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, young Sam was looking through pictures on a holographic screen that shows Asgard and Sakaar, taken from Danny's and Dani's phones during their unusual vacation last year. Sam was watching her while eating a salad.

"Wow, Asgard looks amazing. Better than what I would have imagine it from reading Norse mythology books." young Sam said.

"Same. I was amaze when I saw the pictures myself." Sam said.

"So, is it true that there's one video game that you can't beat Danny?" young Sam asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. _Ace Combat_ is the only game. Danny is really good and has played and been a fan of it since 2004. I can still beat him and Tucker in other games, still including _Doomed_ , but Dani is my competition. Dani and I have a tight but fun rivalry when we play against each other." Sam replied.

"Say, by the way, how did my... I mean your parents handle that Danny's family are billionaires?" young Sam asked.

"Well, they were pretty much in shock. I mean, they despise a family because of Danny and ghost hunting, only to find out that they're richer than them." Sam said.

"Ironic. Imagine if mom and dad back in my universe found out about that." young Sam said.

"I'm pretty sure they would be in shock too." Sam said, making both her and young Sam laugh.

"You're cool, despite that you're me." young Sam said, making Sam laugh.

"Well, it's not everyday that I can talk to my alternate younger self." Sam said.

"True." young Sam said. "By the way, is it true that your Goth persona is wearing down?"

"Well, in a way, it's true. I don't show it as much when I was your age, but I still have Goth traits, like my attire for example." Sam said.

"I don't know if I can wear down my Goth persona." young Sam said.

"Well, if you still have your no-nonsense personality, you're still you." Sam said.

"Yeah..." young Sam said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Danny's room, Danny was packing his things into boxes in preparation to move out. Dani is also moving out with him and both are getting a house for them to live temporarily. Dani showed Danny the envelope from the housing retailer and he opened it to reveal that they got the house they wanted to buy. Both Danny and Dani are trying to pack their things from their respective rooms as fast as possible. Anyway, Danny was busy packing he didn't realized that young Danny and Dayla were in the room.

"Do you need any help?" Dayla asked, which startled Danny.

"When did you two show up here?" Danny asked.

"About a minute." young Danny replied.

"Sorry if we scared you." Dayla said.

"It's okay." Danny said. "Anyway, I don't think I need help, not much heavy stuff at the moment, except for the bed and desk."

As Danny continues to pack and young Danny looks around the boxes, Dayla noticed a sketchbook on Danny's desk. She grabs it and takes a look at it. She become amazed at what she sees. She sees that the pages show many pencil sketches and detailed drawings of aircraft, cities and landscapes. She also sees drawings of people Danny knows, mostly drawings of Sam and Dani, and sometimes Danny himself. She also saw drawings of the Avengers, including himself.

"Whoa. Danny, I mean, older Danny, did you drew these?" Dayla asked, showing Danny his sketchbook.

"Oh, yeah, I draw art during my down time. Somewhat of an artist myself." Danny replied.

"Wow, they looks really good." Dayla said, amazed of Danny's pencil art.

"Thanks. So, since Dani and I watch you and younger me's adventures, I understand you wanted to be an artist, Dayla." Danny said.

"Yeah. I love art. Brings out the craftsmanship and imagination." Dayla said. "Say, in my world, you aren't interested in art. In here, you are, how you learn to draw like that?"

"The Cap told me. He used to attend the Auburndale Art School in Brooklyn before America entered the war. He said doing this relieved my stress, well, besides my video games and flying off course." Danny replied.

"Cool." Dayla said before realizing what Danny said. "Wait, what do you mean Cap was an artist before America entered the war? What war?"

"Oh, Captain Steve Rogers, fellow Avenger who goes by the name of Captain America. He's actually a man from the 1940s. He was frozen in the ice for nearly 70 years before he was found and revived a few years ago." Danny said.

"Whoa, whoa, are you tell us some guy from the 1940s is still young biologically and alive in the present?" young Danny asked, not believing what Danny said.

"Yes. Steve may look 38 biologically right now, but he's actually 99 years old chronologically, actually, he's about to turn 100 years old in July. As a matter of fact, there's actually three people, one of them being Steve, who are actually from the 1940s who are living here in the present, and still look young." Danny said.

"Whoa..." young Danny and Dayla said.

"Anyway, do you two need anything?" Danny asked.

"Uh, no, not really." young Danny said.

"I think I'm gonna go outside and stargaze. I need some time to think." Dayla said.

"Go in the backyard though. Not gonna take any chances." Danny said.

"Sure thing." Dayla said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dani was in her room packing her things in preparation to move out as young Dani and Dale looks on.

"So, how did you and Jacob hooked up?" Dale asked.

"Yeah, I thought I may never find someone because I'm a clone of Danny, but you gave me hope, well because you're my alternate older self in a different universe." young Dani said.

"Well, when I first met Jacob at the first day of my freshmen year at high school 5 years ago, I started to like him as a friend, and I did had a crush on him and I thought he was cute, but I thought it was just a stupid crush that would wear off, but after some time has pass and the two of us knowing each other for a while now, I've started to like him more than just a friend. Jacob felt the same way towards me, but we were clueless to know it, and we were both scared of rejection. Then came 11 months ago. After a major ghost problem, and Jacob, Sierra and Venus becoming part of Team Phantom, Jacob and I confessed our feelings towards each other. It was the happiest day of our lives, and he even gave me this ring. We've been a couple since then and it's the greatest 11 months and counting." Dani said, showing the ring and careful not to mention Dana to young Dani and Dale.

"That's a beautiful ring. I hope I find someone like Jacob." young Dani said.

"I'm happy for you, Dani, I mean, older Dani. I'm glad Jacob takes care of you and treats you right." Dale said.

"Thanks." Dani said with a smile.

"You need any help with the packing by the way?" young Dani asked.

"No thanks. I'm good. You two should get some rest. You two did took a pretty hard fall when you first arrived." Dani said.

* * *

Two hours has now passed and it's now midnight. While everyone else is inside, Dayla was outside laying on a big towel stargazing. It's odd that she's doing this in a place where she technically don't exist, or the fact that she's in a universe stargazing, knowing that there are aliens out there. Dayla was trapped in her thoughts that she didn't know Danny had approached her.

"Mind if I join you?" Danny asked.

"No, I could use some company." Dayla replied as she sat up.

Dayla watch as Danny sits down on the grass next to her. To Dayla, it was hard to believe that this well muscle-fit, well matured 23 year old man was indeed her twin brother Danny Fenton since she's used to seeing him scrawny and the same age as her. She also couldn't believe the stories she heard about him from Dani when they were looking for the Time Medallions back in her universe.

'It's hard to imagine Danny this way. He's gone from a skinny kid to a built up mature adult. Not only that, he's saved the world so many times over and over again since the Dis-asteroid that happened here in this universe. Not to mention became an Avenger, a wanted criminal and then a hero again. It's just... amazing and shocking at the same time.' Dayla thought.

Danny noticed her looking at him.

"Are you okay, Dayla?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it's just... hard to believe that I'm with another Danny in another universe." Dayla said before she looked back at the stars. "It's also still hard to believe that I'm actually in an universe where I don't exist."

"Yeah. I kind of felt the same way when I found out that your world doesn't have the avengers there, or discovering that in your world, I have a twin sister. It would be cool if you existed here. Would have advantage over the ghosts." Danny said.

"Yeah..." Dayla said with a bit of sadness.

"Although, I am impressed how you and my alternate younger self handled each ghost situation, although, it's the same with me here before the Dis-asteroid Incident, but I'm impressed at how you two handled situations that never happen here, like that Morana Incident I've seen on Clockwork's monitor." Danny said.

"Thank you, Danny." Dayla said.

"You're welcome." Danny said.

"Can I ask you something?" Dayla asked.

"Sure." Danny replied.

"Is it weird for you to talk to me?" Dayla asked.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"I mean, I don't exist here. Is it weird to talk to me, knowing that I'm your twin sister from another universe?" Dayla asked.

"In a way, it is, but who cares. Sure, Dani is my twin sister, here, but I already consider you my twin in a way. If you're happy with your life in your world, then I'm happy for you." Danny said.

That statement put a smile on Dayla's face. She then hugged Danny. Danny then slowly hugged her back.

"Thank you, Danny." Dayla said.

"You're welcome... sister." Danny said. "Anyway, I'm gonna go out on a short ghost patrol for any Harvester sightings. You should head inside and get some rest. It's midnight now." Danny said.

"Geez, it's midnight already? Lost track of time. Anyway, be careful Danny. We need you in order to find out more about the situation." Dayla said.

Dayla then heads inside Fenton Works before Danny goes ghost and flies to do a patrol.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Like I said, things are about to get interesting by this point. What will happen when Danny comes back from his patrol with a unexpected guest and Danny, Dani, young Danny and Dayla sees Hertha's and the Harvester's true harvest plans for Earth? What will they see? Find out next time in the next chapter. Don't forget to read mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series and her universe's perspective of this story The Phantom Twins: World's Collide. This is a collaboration story after all and there are scenes from that story that didn't appear here. Please review. :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Hertha's True Plans

**Unprofessional Writer: Thanks. :)**

 **Davidscrazy234: What new powers?**

 **KuriMaster13: I had no other way, and thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dayla Fenton/Phantom, Andrew Knight and Dale Fenton/Phantom. They are own by Mikaela2015.**

 **Here's chapter 13 everybody.**

Chapter 13: Hertha's True Plans.

Almost everyone at Fenton Works was fast asleep, with only Dani, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Valerie awake. Dani couldn't sleep as she worries about a potential Harvester attack and waiting for Danny to come back from his patrol, which he started an hour ago. Suddenly, everyone heard a noise coming from the living room, as if someone knock down the front door. Everyone ran up to see Danny, in his Human form, dragging a unconscious Harvester ghost.

"Danny?" Dani asked.

"Dani, wake everyone up. Valerie open the containment cell quickly. I gotta get this Harvester in there before it regains consciousness." Danny said.

"On it, Danny." Valerie said.

Valerie goes to open a glass containment cell in the lab where Danny sets the unconscious Harvester in. Once the cell is locked up, Valerie activates a ecto-shield to prevent the Harvester from escaping with its intangibility. Meanwhile, Dani went to the guest room to wake up young Danny, young Tucker, Andrew and Dale.

"Guys, wake up." Dani said, shaking young Danny and Dale on the main bed, and young Tucker and Andrew on the inflatable bed.

"Huh?" young Tucker said tiredly, sitting up.

"Dani?" young Danny said tiredly before remembering where he's at. "Oh, right, alternate universe."

"What's going on? What time is it?" Andrew asked tiredly.

"One in the morning. Get up, something happen." Dani said.

"Can we at least get five more minutes?" Dale asked tiredly as Dani leaves to head to Jazz's old room.

Dani then went to Jazz's old room to wake up Dayla, young Sam, young Valerie and young Dani.

"Ladies, wake up." Dani said, shaking Dayla, young Sam, young Valerie and young Dani.

"Dani? What's going on?" Dayla asked tiredly.

"Dani, it's one in the morning." young Sam said tiredly.

"Give us five more minutes, older me." young Dani said tiredly.

"Not when there's something down at the lab. Get up." Dani said.

A few moments later, the alternate Team Phantom, as well as Jack, Maddie, Jacob, Venus and Sierra wakes up and all went down to the lab. The alternate Team Phantom were surprised to see a captured Harvester ghost in the containment cell.

"So, that ghost is a Harvester?" young Dani asked.

"Yeah." Dani replied.

"Odd looking ghost." Dale said.

"What happen at your patrol, Danny?" Jack asked.

"Okay, I was doing a routine ghost patrol until I saw a commotion taking place at the park where I saw some odd looking ghost device earlier and a police barricade surrounding it. I went to check it out and saw a single Harvester ghost attacking the police officers there. I went to attack the Harvester, we got into a ecto-fight, I somehow managed to knock the Harvester unconscious with a single punch." Danny said.

"So, why didn't you destroy it?" Maddie asked.

"Well, I thought about destroying the Harvester there, but then I thought, 'why not take it back to Fenton Works quickly and interrogate it. Maybe it can provide us information on Hertha's harvest plans for Earth'." Danny explained.

"Good idea, Danny." Valerie said.

"Wait, what odd-looking ghost device?" Dani asked.

"While you were gone, Sam, Tucker and Valerie discovered some odd-looking device at the park. Here's a picture of it." Jazz said as she uploads a picture of the odd cylindrical device with claw like arms that are dug deep in the soil.

"What is that?" Dani asked.

"We don't know. Hopefully, we'll get info when the Phantom Blasters comes back." Jazz said.

"While we wait, Dani, explain to everyone what happen?" Danny said.

"Okay, I didn't tell some of you, but now you all are here, let me explain what happen." Dani said. "Okay, so, I went to the Ghost Zone to investigate for any Harvester sightings before heading to Clockwork's. There, I encountered the Harvester's queen, Queen Hertha. We fought each other, but she got the best of me. She's really powerful. To ensure that I don't get in her way, she threw me into that alternate universe that Danny and I have been watching ever since Dan's and Dana's defeat. Then I met the alternate Team Phantom. Now before I got thrown into the alternate universe, five medallions got send to that universe as well while a sixth ended up around my neck. I had to go to five different cities to recover the medallions before coming back here. The alternate Team Phantom wanted to help. I said no at first, but they said they would have followed me regardless. So, we help and defeated a couple of ghosts and recover the medallions, and now here we are. Also, she knows about our family, Grandpa Fenton, everything. She also said that and I quote, 'Now I will make sure you, your family and those pathetic and weak Humans and ghosts of this dimensional plane suffer at the hands of my harvest.' unquote." Dani said.

"Well, whatever she meant by that, she needs to be stop." Danny said.

"I agree. Whatever she's up to or whatever she meant by that, it can't be good." Dayla said.

Suddenly, the Harvester inside the cell wakes up. The first thing it sees are both Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom. The Harvester screeched before trying to escape, but couldn't. Everyone continue to look at the captured Harvester as it continued to screeched loudly while scratching the glass in an attempt to escape its prison.

"So, how are we suppose to interrogate it if it doesn't speak vocally?" Sam asked.

Dani then remember what young Danny and Dayla told her about one of their powers on one of their Fenton Jets flights back at the alternate universe.

"Dayla, young Danny, you have telepathy powers, right?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, Danny and I can talk to each other through our minds. Why do you ask?" Dayla replied.

"Well, since Danny and I don't have that capability, you think your telepathy powers can help you two hear the Harvester 'speak'?" Dani asked, airing quotations with her fingers.

"Yeah, maybe you two can find out what Hertha and the Harvesters are planning for Earth since Hertha craves for its resources. After all, she can communicate both vocally and telepathically, but the Harvesters themselves can only communicate through telepathy." Danny said.

"I don't know. We've never done anything such as communicating with anyone else using our telepathy before." Dayla said.

"Dayla and I can give it a try. It's worth a shot. It'd be sort like our ice powers, letting the energy build until it has nowhere to go but out." young Danny said.

Young Danny and Dayla look at the Harvester before they approached the glass as the Harvester inside continued to swipe at it. Young Danny and Dayla looked at the Harvester once more and began to concentrate hard, focusing on pushing their energy into their telepathic powers towards the mind of the Harvester.

 _"Stop!"_ young Danny and Dayla shouted in their minds.

The Harvester looks at young Danny and Dayla as they start using their telepathy powers.

 _"Can you hear us?"_ Dayla asked to the Harvester telepathically.

 _"You can communicate and hear me through telepathy? Release me!"_ the Harvester said telepathically.

 _"Fat chance, we want to ask you questions and you're gonna answer them whether you want to or not."_ young Danny said telepathically.

 _"What is your leader planning? What does Hertha want with Earth so much?"_ Dayla asked telepathically.

 _"Resources, your planet's air, water, all resources. Same for its Ghost Zone dimensional plane, Human."_ the Harvester replied telepathically.

 _"What makes you think you and your queen can get to our planet and its resources?"_ young Danny asked telepathically.

 _"Because we have done it before. Before, we have harvested many worlds and their Ghost Zone dimensional planes for thousands of years, and now here! My comrades will make sure of that for our queen TODAY! Long live Queen Hertha!"_ the Harvester replied telepathically.

Young Danny and Dayla looked at each other, having no idea what the Harvester meant by many worlds. The two look back at the Harvester once more.

 _"Well your queen has one problem, we're currently using our planet. What is it you want us Humans and the Ghost Zone's inhabitants to do?"_ Dayla asked telepathically.

 _"DIE!"_ the Harvester replied.

The Harvester then starts to use its telepathy powers to mind fry young Danny and Dayla, but at the same time, uses them to also mind fry Dani and Danny. The four hears a high-pitched sound before they feel a ache and started to groan before they lunged themselves to the ground in pain.

"AHHH!" Danny, Dani, young Danny and Dayla screamed in pain.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and they immediately rushed, checking on them wondering what is happening that is causing them so much pain as they could see them clutching their heads.

"Dayla, young Danny." Tucker said, trying to help but gets no response.

"Danny, Danielle!" Maddie said in concern, but gets no response.

"What's happening to them?!" Andrew asked in concern as he knelt down beside Dayla, concerned and terrified for his girlfriend. Young Sam did the same thing and knelt beside young Danny worried and also terrified for her boyfriend.

"I don't know." Jacob said in concern as he knelt down beside Dani, worried and terrified for his girlfriend. Sam did the same thing and knelt beside Danny, worried and also terrified for her boyfriend.

As Danny, Dani, young Danny and Dayla tries to fight the Harvester's telepathy attack, they manage to see visions from the Harvester and saw something horrible. They first saw Hertha leading the Harvesters on their harvests on many other alien worlds and its respective Ghost Zone dimensional planes thousands of years ago and slaughtered many other alien races and their ghost counterparts to extinction while Hertha grins with pure evil at her successes. They then use odd looking cylindrical devices with claw like arms that are dug deep in the soil to extract many resources, including air and water, to the point of the aliens planets that they have harvest to become dead, and destroying its Ghost Zone dimensional planes. They then see Hertha and the Harvesters plan for Earth and look in horror. They first see the Harvesters and Hertha slaughtering the entire Human race, including Team Phantom, and the ghosts at the Ghost Zone to extinction. They then saw the Earth in space. Suddenly, they saw the Earth's atmosphere and the water disappearing, becoming dead and exposed to the hostile environment of outer space, and its Ghost Zone dimensional plane becomes destroyed. A global extinction level event!

Meanwhile, Jacob, Sam, Andrew and young Sam were trying to tend to Dani, Danny, Dayla and young Danny while the others look on. Dani then grabs Jacob's shirt and looks at him while still groaning in pain.

"Jacob, kill it!" Dani said, groaning in pain.

Jacob immediately grabbed the Fenton Railgun and aim at the Harvester before firing a projectile through the glass and striking the Harvester. The Harvester exploded into ectoplasm, ending the telepathy attack. Dani, Danny, young Danny and Dayla breathe heavily before getting up and clinging to their heads.

"We saw what the Harvesters are planning to do?" Dani said in horror.

"We all did." Dayla said in horror as well.

The images of what they saw kept playing in Dani's, Danny's, Dayla's and young Danny's heads.

"Let's head upstairs and get you four some aspirin and then we'll talk." Maddie said.

A few minutes later they went to the living room. After giving Danny, Dani, young Danny and Dayla some medication to help with their headache from almost having their brains fried, young Danny and Dayla were ready to tell everyone what happened when they were using their telepathy to communicate with the Harvester.

"The Harvester said that they came to Earth to harvest its resources from water to air and its Ghost Zone dimensional plane. That's when it used its own telepathic abilities to try and fry mine's, Dayla's, older Danny's, and older Dani's brains and kill us which explains why were were screaming and in so much pain." young Danny explained.

"During that time, Danny, older Danny, older Dani and I saw visions of Hertha and the Harvesters travelling to other planet's Ghost Zone dimensional planes through natural portals which leads to the worlds they are connected to and what we saw was... so... horrible!" Dayla continued.

"We watched as Hertha and the Harvesters slaughtered many aliens and inhabitants of both the planet and their ghost counterparts while she grins with pure evil. They then harvest the planets resources until the planet died along with its Ghost Zone dimensional plane since if the planet dies so does the Ghost Zone of that alien world. They have been doing this for thousands of years." Danny continued.

"We then saw a vision of Earth if Hertha succeeds. She will kill everyone on this planet along with the ghosts in the Ghost Zone and ourselves, we didn't see alternate Team Phantom though, and then she and the Harvesters will be free to harvest the planet's resources, using devices like the one at the park, until it is dead along with the Ghost Zone. Worst, they're planning it in few hours, in other words, today." Dani finished.

Everyone stood there in silence for a few moments completely shocked by what they just heard.

"This... this is all... so horrible! This is practically genocide!" young Sam said, breaking the silence.

"No, it's not just genocide... It's extinction." Danny said.

So unless we stop Hertha and her army does that mean…." young Valerie began to ask but couldn't finish the sentence.

"It will mean the end of the world and life as we know it." Dani finished.

Young Valerie's eyes widened in complete horror and young Tucker hugged her close to comfort her. Young Danny stood up and hugged Sam close.

"The future is not set in stone. We're gonna stop them. We're not gonna let the Earth die." young Danny said.

"I have to agree." Dani said.

"That device at the park, can you destroy it?" Danny asked.

"We tried to take it out of the ground, but we got shock from touching it." Sam said.

"Seems that Hertha will do anything to make sure we don't ruin her harvest plans." Dani said.

"If Hertha strips all of the Earth's resources, the oceans, the atmosphere, will all be gone." Venus said.

"And the Earth will be exposed to the hostile environment of outer space." Sierra said.

"And she probably knows that we know about her at this point." Jacob said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know about us though." Andrew said, gesturing to young Danny, Dayla, young Dani, Dale, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and himself.

"And she probably thinks that I'm still at the alternate universe." Dani said.

"That's true." Valerie said.

"What do we do now?" Jazz asked.

"Valerie, you're gonna have to make a stop to Minneapolis and get Mr. Mitchell." Danny said.

"Who's that?" Dayla asked.

Jack then uploads two pictures on the monitor, one showing a black and white photo of Tommy when he was a young man, and another picture of an elderly Tommy.

"He's a family friend. Tommy Mitchell was a Fenton Works assistant back in the 1940s and a good friend of my father, Sam's grandparents and myself. Had an interest in the paranormal and Ghost Zone like Maddie and I. He, along with my dad and Sam's grandparents, especially her grandfather, has experience fighting the Harvesters back in 1948. And I have to agree with Danny in getting him here. He can help us since, like I said, he has experience fighting the Harvesters." Jack said.

"But dad, he only has experience in fighting the Harvesters. He doesn't know about their lair, Hertha, their technology. Heck, he didn't know about the latter two till last year, and he just turned 93 years old. The only person in this world who knows about the Harvesters, the Keep, their technology, and Hertha more than anyone else, even Mr. Mitchell, is Doctor Bauer." Danny said.

"Danny, we've been looking for the guy for 11 months, we found nothing." Dani said.

"Actually, that's no longer the case." Jazz said.

"What are you talking about?" Dani asked.

"We have a possible sighting on Doctor Bauer in Warsaw, Poland. Danielle, Danny, I mentioned before that the Phantom Blasters were on a mission, but I said I would tell you later what it was. Well, the Phantom Blasters are on a mission to capture Manfred Bauer as we speak." Jazz said.

"Oh, good." Dani said.

"Excellent. Despite that he's a crazed up fruitloop, we need him. He's the only person that can help us in how to defeat Hertha and the Harvesters." Danny said. "Oh, one more thing, despite that I'm now here, because Dani brought the alternate Team Phantom, she will remain in charge, of both teams, until this whole situation is over."

"You want me to go to Minneapolis and get Mr. Mitchell, Danny?" Valerie asked.

"Yes, you better get there now, we have a few hours until they strike. This will be my last order. Dani is now in charge." Danny said.

"On it." Valerie said before leaving Fenton Works.

"What do we do now?" young Danny asked.

"Now, we wait." Dani said.

* * *

It was already morning in Warsaw Poland. At a outdoor food market, one American man was looking through the food that was on display. He had fair skin, hazel eyes, short brown hair and grew some facial hair. He was wearing black shoes, a pair of jeans, a black jacket, which underneath it, he is wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a black undershirt beneath it. He's also wearing a black baseball cap and carrying a backpack on his back. It was Doctor Manfred Bauer, the former Fenton Works scientist from the 1940s who kidnapped Ida Manson and became Harry Fenton's enemy in 1948 before being teleported to the Keep of the Ghost Zone by the Tetrahedron ghostly artifact that contained the Reality Gem of Infinity and spend 69 years there before returning to Earth 11 months ago and allied with Dan and Dana Phantom to take down the Fentons, especially Danny and Dani. During the Ghost Battle of Washington D.C., Manfred confronted Danny and Dani a second time, only for him to get knocked unconscious by the Phantom Twins themselves. However, before the JTTF can capture him, Manfred managed to regain consciousness and witness Dan and Dana get defeated by Danny and Dani before he escapes the battle zone. Before leaving the country, Manfred vowed revenge on Team Phantom, especially Danny and Dani, before he went into hiding. However, for the past 11 months, Manfred has been starting to have second thoughts as he tries to adjust to the modern age and continue to get caught up with all the history that has happen in the 69 years that he was gone. Manfred has been reading lots of history books in order to catch up with what has happen while he was gone and drawing lots of sketches that involves Hertha and the Harvesters. At the same time, he has been having second thoughts on whether having revenge on the Fentons is worth it, especially after hearing about the Dis-asteroid Incident and Team Phantom's successes after that, including reading a book that talks about his former friend. After everything he has been through and seen what the Harvesters can do, Manfred has been thinking if he should tell Team Phantom about what the Harvesters has done and what they have plan for Earth, which is why he drew some sketchings that involves them. He has come to accept that Hertha made him corrupted and made him did those murderous acts he did in 1948, including kidnapping Ida and betraying Harry, as well as siding Dan and Dana in order to get his revenge. He now wants nothing to do with Hertha, or ghosts in general, and rather live the rest of his life in peace now that he's back at Earth and see what the present, or rather future in his perspective, has to offer, even if he is a wanted man. Now 106 years old chronologically, but 37 years old biologically, Manfred has been hiding since Dan's and Dana's defeat and has been travelling from place-to-place before settling in Warsaw. He was currently shopping at a food market before he started to make his way back to his apartment, not knowing that Trevor was watching from a distance.

"Got eyes on the target, it's indeed Doctor Bauer." Trevor said.

 _"Roger that, Thrash. Download is already at his apartment."_ Victoria said through the comlink.

Manfred walked a good distance before reaching his apartment. It wasn't all fancy, but it wasn't too worn down. It was a single bedroom and bathroom apartment, had a small kitchen and a living room. On Manfred's table, there was many history books. Manfred went to the kitchen and put his food in the fridge. As he exits the kitchen, he suddenly got that feeling that he's not alone.

"Doctor Bauer." David called out from the living room.

Manfred closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to face his former ally.

"Didn't think we would find you?" David asked.

Manfred didn't reply anything as he stood for a brief moment before he grabs his backpack, opens his front door and bolts out to escape.

"He's making a break for it." David said to Victoria and Trevor on the comlink as he runs to pursuit Manfred.

Manfred started to run down the stairwell before he exits out the building and started to run off in some random direction. David exit the building moments later and continue to pursue Manfred. Manfred ran as fast as he can, pushing people out of the way before he managed to cross a intersection before David gets block by the passing cars.

"Target is getting near the train station." David said.

Manfred continues to run, determine to escape. He then saw Trevor, who was staring at him. Manfred noticed the train station and sees a oncoming train. Manfred then takes a chance. He runs towards the station as Trevor chases after him. Manfred then jumps at the edge of the platform, over the tracks, and managed to land on the other end of the platform before the train passes by, stopping Trevor. Manfred then continues to run.

"Victoria, he's heading right towards you." Trevor said.

Manfred keeps running, until he is suddenly tackled by Victoria unexpectedly. Manfred groans in pain as Victoria aims her blaster at him.

"Good to see you, Doctor Bauer." Victoria said with a smirk.

Manfred gets up back to his feet before staring at Victoria. He looks back to see David and Trevor landing with their thrusters and pointing their blasters at him.

"If you all gonna put me in a cell, then you might as well give me my own cell." Manfred said as he raises his hands in surrender.

"Oh, we're not taking you to prison. We're taking you to Fenton Works. Team Phantom needs you as you have important information." Victoria said.

With that, the Phantom Blasters take Manfred before they boarded Team Phantom's own Quinjet and start flying back to Fenton Works.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. So, the scene with the Harvester and it's telepathy powers are inspired by the alien scene from the 1996 movie 'Independence Day'. I told you all before in the author's note in chapter 1 that the Harvesters themselves as well as their name, are inspired by the aliens from that movie, which they are also called Harvesters. Anyway, what will happen when Manfred arrives at Fenton Works and sees and meet alternate Team Phantom? What got in to come to his senses in the past 11 months since Dan and Dana's defeat? Will he help Team Phantom in stopping Hertha and the Harvesters? Find out next time in the next chapter. Don't forget to read mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series and her universe's perspective of this story The Phantom Twins: World's Collide. This is a collaboration story after all and there are scenes from that story that didn't appear here. Please review. :)**


	15. Chapter 14: Remorse and Guilt

**Unprofessional Writer: Yes, and thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Definitely. :)**

 **stephanieeiche10: No, it will not.**

 **KuriMaster13: He's gonna have a 'back and forth' a little bit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dayla Fenton/Phantom, Andrew Knight and Dale Fenton/Phantom. They are own by Mikaela2015.**

 **Here's chapter 14 everybody.**

Chapter 14: Remorse and Guilt.

Back at Fenton Works, both Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom were waiting for Valerie to come back with Tommy and the Phantom Blasters to come back with Manfred. Dani, Danny and Sam were looking at the Ghost Zone monitor for any Harvester attacks while the alternate Team Phantom looks on.

"So, what's the history on this Bauer guy?" young Danny asked.

"Yeah, you said he's a crazed up fruitloop." Dayla said.

"Before I answer that, young Sam, are you sure you want to know?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, this is gonna put you in shock." Sam said.

Young Sam thought for a moment before she nodded.

"I want to hear it." young Sam said.

"All right. Well, young Danny, Dayla, remember I told you that there are only three people from the 1940s who are living here in the present, and still look young?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I remember that. You told me one of your Avenger friends is from that time period. What was his name again? Steve Rogers?" Dayla said which Danny nodded.

"It's still strange, yet fascinating." young Danny said.

"Sam, Tucker, Dani, Dale and I were in shock when Danny and Dayla told us about that." Andrew said.

"Yeah, being in a time period where everyone you once knew are now gone." young Dani said.

"That's sad." Dale said.

"Anyway, back to the subject, Doctor Manfred Bauer was a scientist who worked for Fenton Works with my grandfather in the 1940s and were friends, or so Grandpa Fenton thought. He made an alliance with the Harvesters in his quest to find an ancient ghostly pyramid-shaped artifact called the Tetrahedron, which is now destroyed and once known as the Artifact of Clockwork's Tower. He did find it in 1948, and at the same year, he kidnapped Sam's grandmother in the process and betrayed Grandpa Fenton, almost killing him. He want to make her his queen in his world domination quest. I don't know why, but whatever Bauer's true motive remains unknown. Anyway, he kidnapped her, and thanks to my grandfather, along with Sam's grandfather and Mr. Mitchell, they saved and rescued her. Grandpa Fenton also fought Bauer. During that fight, Bauer tried to harness the Tetrahedron's power with his bare hands, only to open a ghost portal and get teleported to the Ghost Zone. We know this 'cause Grandma Manson told Dani, Sam, Tucker and I that story." Danny said.

"Oh my gosh! This alternate universe's version of my grandma went through all that? She must've been so scared." young Sam said before young Danny place his arm around her to comfort her.

"Another seriously crazed up fruitloop." Dayla said.

"So what happened to him?" Dale asked.

"Doctor Bauer would spend the next 69 years in the far away Ghost Zone dimensional plane the Keep, which is the Harvesters and Hertha's home domain and it is something we never knew about until last year. 11 months ago, Doctor Bauer managed to get back to Earth thanks the Tetrahedron, which was activated by... well I'm sorry that I have to say this young Dani, but Bauer got back to Earth thanks to the Tetrahedron which was activated by Dan, Danny's once alternate evil self, and Dana, my once alternate evil self." Dani said, which made Dale and especially young Dani's eyes widen in shock.

"I have an evil future self here? But... I would never... never become evil!" young Dani cried as tears of shock and fear fell from her eyes.

Dayla pulled young Dani into a hug.

"It's okay Dani. You're not evil and neither are you Dale and you never will be." Dayla said.

Dale nodded and then young Dani turned and allowed her twin brother to hug and comfort her as she calmed down from crying.

"Anyway, back to the subject, Bauer got back to Earth thanks to Dan and Dana, but also the Phantom Blasters since they were our enemies at that time, and made an alliance with them since the Harvesters were their army at the moment. Eventually, we defeated them. Danny and I did saw Bauer and managed to knock him out. However, before the Feds can take him into custody, he managed to escape. We been trying to track him down for the past 11 months, until now apparently." Dani said.

"This is... is some shocking information." Andrew said.

"Some people are so messed up. I don't know who's worse. Vlad or this Manfred guy." young Valerie said.

"I don't know, but they're both seriously crazed up fruitloops." young Danny said.

"Couldn't agree more." Danny said.

Dani, Danny, Sam and alternate Team Phantom would end up talking for an hour before Jazz appear in the lab and approached the group.

"Dani, Danny, Valerie is back with Mr. Mitchell." Jazz said.

"Oh, good. Let's head up." Dani said.

Dani, Danny, Sam, Jazz, and alternate Team Phantom heads up to the kitchen before Dani tells alternate Team Phantom to stay for a minute as she and Danny heads to the living room to see 93 year old Tommy Mitchell once more in his scooter.

"Hello, Mr. Mitchell. Good to see you again." Danny said as he shook Tommy's hand.

"Hello, Danny. Nice to see you too. Hello, Danielle." Tommy greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Mitchell. Sorry we had to wake you up and bring here at this time at night." Dani said.

"It's okay. Whenever there's a ghost problem, these spooks, the evil ones at least, needs to be taken care of." Tommy said.

"Glad that you can help." Dani said.

"Anyway, what's the situation, Danny?" Tommy asked.

"Actually, it's better if Dani tells you. She is in charge until the situation is over after what she did, and not to mention I was out of town when this happen." Danny said.

"Danielle?" Tommy asked.

"Well, before I tell you, I might as well show you first. What you're about to see is gonna be weird, shocking, and complicated." Dani said.

Dani then head to the kitchen to gesture alternate Team Phantom that they can come in the living room. Once alternate Team Phantom enters, Tommy took off his glasses to wipe his lens before putting them back on to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Danielle, what's going on? Why are there younger versions of the team? And I don't remember seeing these three." Tommy said, referring to Andrew, Dale and Dayla.

Dani them proceed to tell Tommy what has happen in the past 16 hours. Tommy couldn't believe as he tries to gather all of this information into his brain.

"Alternate universe. You know, your grandfather studied a little on the Multiverse theory, but it never clicked on him. I still can't believe the Harvesters has returned once again. And you encountered their leader, Danielle? I remember hearing about this Hertha ghost woman last year." Tommy said.

"Yes. I encountered her in Clockwork's lair. She's responsible for the situation I was put through and them being here." Dani said, gesturing alternate Team Phantom.

"Well, it's really interesting to see younger versions of the team, but more interesting to see individuals who doesn't exist in this universe." Tommy said before approaching Dayla with his scooter. "What's your name young lady?"

"Dayla Fenton. I'm the twin sister of Danny and I'm also half ghost. I go by the name Dayla Phantom." Dayla said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. A beautiful name you have." Tommy said with a smile.

"Thank you." Dayla said with a smile.

Tommy then look at Andrew and Dale, and he couldn't believe how Dale looks like Dani, except that he's a boy.

"And what are your names, young gentlemen?" Tommy asked.

"I'm Andrew Knight, I'm Dayla's boyfriend." Andrew said.

"I'm Dale Fenton. I'm the twin brother of Dani, well young Dani in your perspective, and Dayla's clone." Dale said.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Tommy said with a smile.

"Is it true that you knew older Danny's, Jazz's and Dani's grandfather and worked with him at Fenton Works?" Dayla asked.

"Indeed. Harry was some character, and a good friend. He trusted me a lot." Tommy said. "I'm gonna assume that in your world, your grandfather is not name Harry?"

"Yeah." young Danny, Dayla, young Dani and Dale replied.

"Is it true you knew my alternate older self's grandparents?" young Sam asked.

"Yes. Benjamin, great guy. Met him after landing at Omaha Beach in Normandy." Tommy replied.

"He participated in D-Day?" young Sam asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Heck of a soldier. Well, he was older than me, but heck of a soldier. As a matter of fact, I met both Harry and Benjamin that day. Harry wasn't a soldier in the army, but he participated to test some assault rifle which he would later develop a ghost hunting weapon out of it. He save me and Benjamin, and introduce Steve Rogers after the battle. As for Ida. Nice lady, but no non-sense. Sam reminds me of her. I'm pretty sure Danny and Danielle told you what happen to her in 1948?" Tommy said.

"Yeah. I can't believe it." young Sam said.

"Anyway, is there a specific reason why you send Ms. Gray to bring me here?" Tommy asked.

"Well, let's get everyone down at the lab and tell what happen an hour ago and something that has happen." Dani said.

Dani, Danny, Sam and alternate Team Phantom guide Tommy to the lab before Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, Jacob, Sierra and Venus gather to listen.

"Okay, what happen an hour ago?" Tommy asked.

"Okay, so an hour ago, Danny came back with a unconscious Harvester ghost that he captured during his patrol. Once it regained consciousness, we then let young Danny and Dayla interrogate it because they have telepathy powers, so they should be able to communicate with it. During the interrogation, the Harvester used its own telepathic abilities to try and fry not only young Danny's and Dayla's minds, but Danny's and mine. We then saw visions of Hertha and the Harvesters travelling to other planet's Ghost Zone dimensional planes through natural portals which leads to the worlds they are connected to. We saw Hertha leading Harvesters and slaughtered many aliens and inhabitants of both the planet and their ghost counterparts while she grins with pure evil. They then harvest the planets resources until the planet died along with its Ghost Zone dimensional plane since if the planet dies so does the Ghost Zone of that alien world. We then saw a vision of Earth if Hertha succeeds. She will kill everyone on this planet along with the ghosts and ourselves, we didn't see alternate Team Phantom though. After that, she and the Harvesters will be free to harvest the planet's resources until it is dead along with the Ghost Zone. Worst, they're planning it today." Dani explained.

Tommy couldn't believe what he has just heard from Dani. Not only that the Earth is in a extinction level threat, but the fact that Dani, Danny, young Danny and Dayla went through the same attack that happen to Harry 70 years ago. Tommy knows that Harry experience a Harvester telepathy attack at Manfred's house and he remembers how Harry recall seeing a ghost woman leading the Harvesters on their harvest on Earth and the Ghost Zone. Despite that he never knew about Hertha until last year, Tommy now suspects that Hertha is indeed the ghost woman that Harry saw in the Harvester's vision during its telepathy attack on him, but he had to be sure.

"Danielle, you saw Queen Hertha in person. What did she exactly look like?" Tommy asked.

"Well, she look like a Human. She had light green skin, glowing green eyes, deep green hair that flowed down behind her, and dark green lips. She wore a green and red suit that showcases her figure, had red gloves and red boots that went to her thighs, a red and green cape flowed behind her. She also had a black headdress that was sticking up like four horns." Dani replied.

"When she wore the headdress, did her green eyes appear pupiless?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah... how did you know that?" Dani asked.

"There's something I should tell you all. Pretty sure Ida didn't say this because, well obviously she wasn't there when it happen. Danielle, Danny, Jazz, the night that your grandfather, Sam's grandfather and myself were on the mission to save Sam's grandmother from Manfred, a second Fenton Works-S.S.R. operation was also underway at the time. That mission was to recover data and plans from Manfred's house on what he was planning to do on his conquest of Earth. However, the agents that were sent there had one problem. There were Harvesters guarding the place. Once Ida was rescue and Manfred disappeared, Harry, Benjamin and I head there to assist. Now, Danielle, Danny, you know how the Harvesters used its telepathic abilities to fry your minds, as well as young Danny's and Dayla's?" Tommy said.

"Yes." Dani and Danny said.

"Well, your grandfather also suffer from that telepathic attack as well." Tommy said.

"No way." Dani said in shock.

"You're kidding?" Danny said also in shock.

"Not kidding at all. One Harvester tried to fry Harry's mind. Lucky for him, I was able to shoot and destroy that Harvester, thus saving his life. Harry then told Benjamin and I that during the attack, he saw visions from it. He saw a vision similar to what you saw. He said that he saw this ghost woman, which is now believed to be Hertha, leading the Harvesters on their harvest on Earth and the Ghost Zone and in a time period that didn't look like the 1940's, but more like later in the future, which I now believe is today, the present. He then recall that he saw something horrible. He saw the Harvesters slaughtered many people and ghosts while Hertha grins with pure evil." Tommy said.

"What did he saw next?" Danny asked.

"Nothing because by that point, I killed the Harvester. I didn't expect that the end result was going to be what you four saw." Tommy said.

"Doesn't matter now, Hertha must be stop." young Danny said.

"But how, she's too powerful." Sierra said.

"Yeah, we don't even have a plan." Venus said.

"That's where Bauer comes in." Dani said.

"Manfred? You found him?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, we track him down in Warsaw, Poland. The Phantom Blasters has captured him and should be here in a few minutes." Dani said.

"Can you trust him though?" Tommy asked.

"Mr. Mitchell. Bauer knows the Keep better than any of us and he knows and improved their technology. He will help and we'll make sure of it." Jack said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not looking forward to meeting him." young Sam said with a frown and crossing her arms at the same time.

"Agreed." young Valerie said.

"By the way, alternate Team Phantom. Be careful, he can do anything to provoke you all." Danny said.

"Thanks for the heads up, older Danny." Andrew said.

Moments later, the Phantom Blasters has finally arrived back to Fenton Works with Manfred, who was becoming agitated that he has to be escorted like a prisoner. Dani, Jack and Maddie approached Manfred.

"Found him at his apartment in Warsaw." Victoria said.

"Good job, guys." Dani said.

"Spread your arms into the air." Jack ordered, which Manfred cooperated.

Jack proceed to pat Manfred while Dani inspects the backpack.

"You'll only find history books in my backpack." Manfred said.

"Well, we don't trust you, so this is a precaution." Dani said.

Dani then inspects Manfred's backpack and finds mostly history books, but she also found one book that is titled _Harry Fenton: Father of the Paranormal_.

"Explain this book." Dani said.

"When I saw it, I just had to know what Harry did after I got teleported." Manfred said.

"He's clear." Jack said.

"All right, Doctor Bauer, we're gonna take you down to the lab. I have to warn you however that what you're about to see is gonna be weird and complicated." Dani said.

"I've been living with ghosts for 69 years. Nothing is gonna surprise me at this point, with the exception of learning what happen in this century and this century itself." Manfred said with annoyance.

Dani, Jack, Maddie and the Phantom Blasters escort Manfred to the lab, which alternate Team Phantom gets surprise upon seeing Victoria, David and Trevor. Manfred first sees Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jacob, Sierra, Venus and Tommy.

"Well, if it is Danny Phantom, the so-called hero, and his pathetic friends." Manfred said.

"Didn't expect that we would eventually find you, didn't you?" Danny asked with a slight smirk.

"Well, I thought I might have alluded you all, but I was wrong. Not to mention I want nothing to do with you." Manfred said before looking at Tommy. "Tommy."

"Manfred." Tommy said sternly.

"Still see you're helping these so-called heroes." Manfred said.

"I just got here before you did you moron." Tommy said.

"Well then." Manfred said.

Manfred then turns around and laid his eyes on the alternate Team Phantom. He looks at the alternate Team Phantom and then look back at Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker and Valerie before looking back and forth in confusion.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are there younger versions of some of you? Who are these three?" Manfred asked, pointing to Dayla, Andrew and Dale.

"Well, to answer your third question, this is Dayla Fenton, she is young Danny's twin sister, Andrew Knight and Dale Fenton, young Dani's twin brother. Dayla and Dale also happen to be Danny's and I's alternate and non-existent twin siblings." Dani replied.

"Alternate? What do you mean alternate? Non existent?" Manfred asked.

"Young Danny here along with his twin sister Dayla, young Dani, Dale, Andrew, young Sam, young Tucker and young Valerie have come from an alternate universe, which I got thrown into." Dani replied.

"In other words, a different universe with a alternate history. Anything that happen here, didn't happen in their universe. Dayla, Andrew and Dale doesn't exist in our universe." Danny said.

"I know about the Multiverse theory. Study a little bit until we entered the war." Manfred said before he places his hands on his head in annoyance. "Everything in this century is quite bizarre, but this takes the cake, especially seeing younger versions of Danny, Danielle, Tucker, Valerie and Samantha while you're here!" Manfred said, pointing towards alternate Team Phantom, which they frown at him.

"Samantha?! NOBODY CALLS ME THAT!" young Sam shouted, hating the fact that Manfred called her by her full name.

Young Sam tried to charge towards Manfred, but she was stop by young Danny and Sam.

"Young Sam, calm down." Dani ordered.

"I hated that he said our full name, but don't let him push you." Sam said, making young Sam calm down.

"Fine but that doesn't mean I have to like it." young Sam said as Manfred smirks at her.

"Now that you fools keep her at bay, your answer still doesn't explain why you brought these young fools here, Danielle." Manfred said.

"Well, Bauer, these young 'fools' have come here to help us in stopping Hertha." Dani said.

Manfred smirk was replaced with a serious and concern look on his face.

"Hertha is here?" Manfred said with concern.

"I don't know now, but I did encounter her at Clockwork's lair. She's responsible for sending me to the alternate universe. She's responsible for alternate Team Phantom being here. She's planning to harvest the Earth of its resources, kill everyone along with the ghosts and ourselves. After that, she and the Harvesters will be free to harvest the planet's resources until it is dead along with the Ghost Zone." Dani said.

"So, she's finally come, huh? I knew she would get here eventually." Manfred said with concern.

"Since you seem to know her better than we do, what does she want?" Dayla asked, making Manfred sneered at her.

"Why should I tell you? If what Danielle here says is true and that you, along with your friends, are from an alternate universe then why do you care about what happens here?" Manfred asked as Dayla glares at him, making him chuckled before he places himself eye level with Dayla. "Does it bother you that you, along with Andrew and Dale, don't exist here? Doesn't it make you sad to discover how Dayla Fenton is nothing here? Or does it make you angry?"

Dayla wanted nothing more than to punch this man in face but managed to keep her anger down. Andrew, however, was about to do that until she grabbed his arm.

"Andrew don't. It's just what he wants." Dayla said, making Manfred smirk at them.

"Okay, can we get back to the subject at hand?" Jacob asked in annoyance.

"Right. I assume you brought me here because I lived at the Keep for 69 years and you all want me to tell you about the place, their technology, and how to defeat them?" Manfred said.

"Yeah, maybe because hadn't you got corrupted by Hertha, made an alliance with the Harvesters, did what you did 70 years ago, none of this wouldn't happen." Tommy said.

"Do you even have any remorse with what you did?" Venus asked.

"To be honest, yes. I saw what Hertha and the Harvesters did to an alien world once during my time there since Hertha couldn't get Earth at the moment. It was horrible. I can't let it happen here in Earth." Manfred said.

"Then why did what you did when you came back?" Sierra asked.

"I wanted revenge on the Fentons, even if Harry is no longer here, but after Dan's and Dana's defeat, I spend the next 11 months learning what has happen here while I was gone. I have to say, I'm impress that humanity has advanced, but disappointed that they haven't changed and learn from mistakes in the past, especially after the war. I now realized what I did was wrong, even betraying Harry. Hertha did corrupted me and made me did those horrible things, including kidnapping Sam's grandmother, trying to kill Harry, even you Tommy. Having revenge on you all isn't worth it, especially after hearing about this Dis-asteroid Incident. I want nothing to do with Hertha, or ghosts in general, and rather live the rest of my life in peace now that I'm back at Earth and see what the present, or rather future in my perspective, has to offer. Despite that Hertha was very fond of me and use her powers to make sure I don't age, at least until I make it back to Earth and she has provided for me, treated me as a equal, and I also assist her and her subjects and help improved their technology, she needs to be stop." Manfred said.

"Doctor Bauer, Hertha may have corrupted you and she was gonna kill you eventually, but now you're back and no longer under her influence. You can redeem yourself for your past mistakes by helping us save the world and Ghost Zone. Together, we all can stop Hertha once and for all." Danny said.

"Like I said before, I saw a harvest on an alien world. It was horrifying. I'll help you all. We can't let Hertha harvest Earth, our home." Manfred said, offering his hand to shake.

"Glad to have you on our side, but that doesn't mean I trust you." Danny said, shaking Manfred's hand.

"No problem. And Tommy, I'm sorry for what happen 70 years ago." Manfred said.

"Glad to have an old friend back." Tommy said.

"Anyway, before we get started, I need a cup of coffee first. I'm still confused to seeing the alternate Team Phantom here." Manfred said as he climbs up the stairs.

"Think we can trust him?" young Valerie said.

"Yeah, I mean, he did insulted us." Dale said.

"I could tell he's being serious about this." Tommy said.

"Well, as long as he's here, he's definitely the help we can get." Maddie said.

"Still don't like him though." young Sam said.

"I'll believe it when I see it." young Danny said.

"He has to pull through if he expects us to work with him." Dayla said.

"Well, let's head up stairs." Dani said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. It appears that Manfred has finally come to his senses, realized and admits his mistakes and is actually going to help in stopping Hertha and the Harvesters. What info will Manfred provide? How will Team Phantom and alternate Team Phanrtom stop Hertha and the Harvesters? What will happen when a major and emotional setback occurs when the team is getting prepared for the final battle? Find out next time in the next chapter. Don't forget to read mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series and her universe's perspective of this story The Phantom Twins: World's Collide. This is a collaboration story after all and there are scenes from that story that didn't appear here. Please review. :)**


	16. Chapter 15: Battle Preparations

**Davidscrazy234: Let's see what happens. ;)**

 **Unprofessional Writer: Thanks. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Got that fixed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dayla Fenton/Phantom, Andrew Knight and Dale Fenton/Phantom. They are own by Mikaela2015.**

 **Here's chapter 15 everybody.**

Chapter 15: Battle Preparations.

All of Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom gathers at the living room while Manfred preps his cup of coffee. Once he finally gets a sip, he starts getting down to business by pulling out a folder in his backpack.

"Okay, first things first, has Hertha and the Harvesters done anything on Earth so far?" Manfred asked.

"Well, I think they have. Do you know what this thing is?" Jazz asked before activating a 3D hologram screen that shows a picture of the odd looking cylindrical device at the park.

"Before you answer, Doctor Bauer, let you know that before you got here, Danny captured a Harvester during his ghost patrol. Once it regained consciousness, we then let young Danny and Dayla interrogate it because they have telepathy powers, so they should be able to communicate with it. During the interrogation, the Harvester used its own telepathic abilities to try and fry not only young Danny's and Dayla's minds, but Danny's and mine. He saw what Hertha and the Harvesters did in the past and their plans on Earth. We saw that device in one of the visions." Dani said.

"It wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling, let me tell you." young Danny said.

"I'm well aware of the Harvester's telepathic abilities. They are dangerous and can even kill someone. Hertha has telepathy powers, and it was those powers that Hertha managed to contact me in October, 1945 when I made the alliance with the Harvesters and searching for the Tetrahedron and my horrible plan that took place in 1948." Manfred said.

"Is Hertha's telepathy powers more powerful than her subjects?" Venus asked.

"Not only powerful, but worst." Manfred said.

"Right, anyway, that device? Do you know what it is?" Jazz asked.

"It's a mining drill." Manfred replied.

"A drill? How does this drill work?" Jacob asked.

"Has it got something to do with how Hertha and her Harvesters get the planet's resources?" Andrew asked.

"Indeed young man. It shoots a ecto-plasma beam that can drill down a planet's surface, all the way to its core. Hertha use these drills to harvest a planet's core in order to get the resources. If Hertha activate these drills to harvest the Earth's core, then it's game over." Manfred said.

"Unfortunately, these drills has been placed around the world, including Amity Park." Jazz said, showing a holographic map that shows ecto-signatures from the drills.

"Who found the one here in town?" Manfred asked.

"Sam, Valerie and I did." Tucker replied.

"You didn't try to take them out, did you?" Manfred asked.

"We did, but it gave us a shock." Sam replied.

"That was expected. That's a defense mechanism that prevents anyone from taking them out and ruining Hertha's plans." Manfred said.

"So how are we suppose to destroy these drills?" Sierra asked.

"I doubt it's going to be easy." young Sam commented.

Manfred then start pulling out multiple detailed sketches that he drew that shows Hertha's and the Harvesters home domain, the Keep.

"Okay, so you all already know that the Keep is light years away from the Earth dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone. It's a large floating island with a large tower-like structure. There is a large base that houses parked attackers and fighters, including Hertha's own attacker craft. There is also a large set of stairs that leads to Hertha's throne. Next to her throne is a control panel. Now she can operate her harvest on the planet that she's targeting, but she can also do that at the Keep, without even going to the targeted world. That control panel can operate the harvest. She can activate the drills there." Manfred said.

"Is there some order on that control panel that can destroy the drills?" Dale asked.

"Yes. There's a self-destruct button on that panel." Manfred said.

"Not very smart on that part, huh?" Sam asked.

"Not very smart." Manfred said.

"So if we can get to that control panel and get the drills to self destruct, then Hertha will have no way to harvest Earth?" Tucker asked.

"Yes." Manfred replied.

"Should be a piece of cake. That shouldn't take us long." young Dani said.

"I like your confidence. However, don't underestimate Hertha. She's very powerful." Manfred said.

"Okay, now that we know about this control panel, now we need to discuss about destroying the Keep. Like Sojourn said, the Harvesters must be destroyed." Danny said.

"Definitely, the Harvesters are not only a threat to Earth and the Ghost Zone, but they're a threat to other alien worlds and their Ghost Zone dimensional planes. Lord knows what world Hertha will target next." Dani said.

"Not only that, she may even start going to other universes. So it's not only this dimension in danger but other worlds as well." Dayla added.

As everyone else starts to speak about destroying the Keep, Tommy starts to remember on what happen 70 years ago once the operation to secure Manfred's house was a success. He then remembers something that Harry told him when they were securing and hiding something extremely powerful at the Fenton Ghost Bunker should there be another Harvester threat. He may have found the answer to destroying the Keep.

"I have a suggestion." Tommy said, interrupting everyone else.

"What suggestion do you have, Mr. Mitchell?" Jack asked.

"It's better if I show some of you. Jack, Danny, Danielle, you all are gonna have to take me to the Fenton Ghost Bunker." Tommy said.

"You have a bunker?" Dayla asked in amazement.

"Yes. Built by my father-in-law and use for extreme ghost emergencies." Maddie replied.

"Wow. That would be so cool if we had something like that in our universe. An underground bunker? Awesome." young Danny said.

"Definitely. We should suggest that to mom and dad when we get back home." Dayla said.

"So, why do we need to go to the bunker?" Danny asked.

"Because the answer to destroying the Keep and ending Hertha and the Harvesters once and for all is at level 20 of the bunker." Tommy said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get there now." Danny said.

"Only Jack, Danielle, Danny and Manfred comes." Tommy said.

"Me?" Manfred asked.

"Yes. It involves you." Tommy said.

"Jazz, you're in charge around here until we get back." Dani said.

"All right. What ever the answer is at the bunker, hopefully it will be good." Jazz said.

"All right, let's head to the Quinjet and get to the bunker fast." Dani said.

Dani, Danny, Jack, Tommy and Manfred then boarded the team's Quinjet before they start flying on the short trip to the Fenton Ghost Bunker. Once they arrive, they immediately took an elevator to the bunker's lowest underground level, Level 20. They then approached a large vault on the wall.

"I never knew about this vault here." Jack said.

"So, Mr. Mitchell, what's behind this vault here?" Danny asked.

"First, behind this vault is Manfred's weapons that Harry and I confiscated after he disappeared." Tommy said.

"My Tetrahedron-powered weapons?" Manfred asked.

"Yes. But, also behind this vault is such power that it's what we need to destroy the Keep." Tommy said as he presses the combination to open the vault.

Jack and Danny helps open the heavy metal door to the vault. As soon as the door open, a ghostly green glow emits the room. The first thing Dani, Danny, Jack and Manfred sees is Manfred's Tetrahedron-powered weapons that he used 70 years ago. However, what surprises Dani, Danny and Jack is that they see a device with a glass containment chamber. Inside the glass chamber was bright green ecto-energy that is very familiar to the three and Tommy. Manfred also recognized the machine because he built it.

"Is that..." Danny started.

"My harnessed Tetrahedron power." Manfred finished.

"And looks like the last of it too." Dani said.

"Can't believe this has been in here this whole time." Jack said.

"So what's the story on why this is here, Mr. Mitchell?" Dani asked.

"The night Harry, Benjamin and I went to Manfred's house where Harry would suffer that telepathic attack, we discovered this device that contains the Tetrahedron power that Manfred harness." Tommy said.

"It was harnessed to power up my weapons." Manfred said.

"So, my assumption was correct. Anyway, I discovered that this remaining power is in a nuclear scale, powerful than the two atomic bombs that struck Japan. I also said that this can destroy the Ghost Zone. Harry then decided to lock this power up here because he said and I quote, 'This power have the potential of good use to us should we have to fight the Harvesters again. We did see how Manfred's weapons kills its victims and it did kill a Harvester when I fought Manfred. We may have defeated them, but I have a feeling that they and their ghost woman leader has a plan for Earth as well as the Ghost Zone and that they will return someday, especially after seeing that horrible vision. The future of both the Earth and the Ghost Zone hangs in the balance. Heck, the future hangs in the balance'. Unquote." Tommy said, reciting the words that Harry told him 70 years ago. "This will help us destroy the whole Keep."

"So, using the remaining Tetrahedron's power, we're gonna be converting it into..." Danny said, realizing what the team will be using it for.

"An ecto-nuclear warhead." Dani finished.

"A weapon of mass destruction. Never thought in a million years this would ever happen. Heck, never thought Team Phantom or Fenton Works would use ecto-energy to create such a weapon, especially ecto-energy that is powerful and deadly like the Tetrahedron's." Jack said.

"Well, your father was part of the Manhattan Project and he never thought about it until after." Tommy said.

"Well it's probably gonna be a one time thing." Danny said.

"Anyway, now how are we gonna turn the Tetrahedron's energy into a ecto-nuclear warhead and how are we gonna do it if we don't have a bomb or whatever?" Dani asked.

"I have a suggestion for the second part of your question Dani." Danny said.

"Well?" Dani said.

"Remember when the team fought the Guys in White last year at their hidden underground base that ended their illegal and undercover operations and we confiscated their weapons that we found?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Dani said.

"Okay, remember I told you the story from 7 years ago on how the Guys in White buy out Fenton Works, causing the family to live a life of wealth and luxury, although we were unknowingly rich at the time. However, Sam and Tucker try to convince me, which I was snobbish at the time, to stop the Guys In White from destroying the Ghost Zone with a anti-ecto missile?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, you told me that just as the Guys in White were ready to launch their Ghost Zone Missile, you, Skulker, Youngblood, and Johnny 13 launch a boulder from Youngblood's slingshot to block the portal, causing the missile to explode in the lab and covering everything with sticky goo as the missile was also only a novelty. I believe that occur 9 days before you and Valerie saved me from Vlad." Dani replied.

"I remember that. That was when the Guys in White bought the house 7 years ago, but then we got the house back because the rich life is not suited for our taste, although, we are already rich thanks to dad." Jack said.

"You Fentons are rich?" Manfred asked.

"Yeah, thanks to my dad. Us Fentons didn't know about it until Danny became part of the Avengers Initiative after the Dis-asteroid Incident 7 years ago." Jack said.

"Anyway, you know those Ghost Zone missiles we found and confiscated after last year's anti-GIW operation were indeed the real ones and not novelties?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, turns out the Guys in White still wanted to destroy the Ghost Zone, even though they thought our house is cursed." Dani said.

"Well, once we turn the Tetrahedron power into a ecto-nuclear warhead, we can use one of those confiscated Ghost Zone Missiles to put the warhead in it. Then mom and dad will just need to make some adjustments to it." Danny said.

"That's a good idea, Danny-boy." Jack said.

"So, for the first part of my question, how are we gonna turn the harnessed Tetrahedron power into a ecto-nuclear warhead?" Dani asked.

"There are some equipment back at the house that can help with that." Jack said.

"It's better if I help you and your wife on that. After all, I built this machine and harness some of that power for my weapons." Manfred said.

"Yeah, you have a point, you know about this device and how it works better than any of us." Tommy said.

"All right, we'll gather everything and head for the Quinjet." Dani said.

"One more thing, we have to do it outside." Manfred said.

"Whatever what needs to be done." Jack said.

Dani, Danny, Jack and Manfred helped transported the harnessed Tetrahedron power and one confiscated GIW Ghost Zone Missile onto the Quinjet before helping Tommy to get him on board the aircraft. Afterwards, they flew the jet back to Fenton Works before landing on the street at the side of Fenton Works. Jack then open a part of his backyard fence into order to secretly get all the cargo inside before he closed the fence.

"So what do we do with our Quinjet, leave it parked out there?" Dani asked.

"We'll leave it out there, let's head inside to show everyone what we're gonna do." Danny said.

"All right." Dani said.

Dani, Danny, Jack and Manfred heads inside Fenton Works to find the rest of Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom.

"Hey, everyone, they're back." Valerie said.

"You got what Tommy said that will help us destroy the Keep?" Victoria asked.

"Yep, it's outside in the backyard." Dani replied.

"Why is it in the backyard?" young Sam asked.

"It's big and dangerous to operate inside." Danny said.

"So, can we see what we're gonna use?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious as to what it is." young Tucker said.

"Well we're gonna have to show you anyway and explain, but I have to warn you, some of you are not gonna like it on what we're planning to do." Dani said.

Dani, Danny, Jack, Tommy and Manfred guides the rest of Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom to the backyard. Alternate Team Phantom's eyes widened in shock and horror at what they saw before them. It was the Guys in White anti-ecto missile! Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker and young Andrew especially looked on in horror as they got flashbacks to the first time they saw that missile back in their universe.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" alternate Team Phantom shouted.

"Why do you have that thing? If it hits the Ghost Zone, the Earth will be gone too!" young Sam exclaimed.

"Why do you guys have a weapon of mass destruction?" young Tucker asked.

"That thing came close to destroying the Ghost Zone and the Earth in our world and if I'm not mistaken, it also came close to destroying both worlds here as well." Dayla exclaimed, still looking at the weapon in horror.

"Well, do you know what this power is?" Danny asked, pointing towards the harnessed Tetrahedron power.

"No, I've never seen any ecto-energy like that before." young Danny asked.

"And its aura feels very powerful." Dayla said as she could feel the power radiating from it.

"Where did it come from?" Andrew asked.

"This harnessed power came from the Tetrahedron, which I mentioned it before to you all. The Tetrahedron was also a containment vessel for a Reality Gem called the Gem of Infinity, which was one of the gems that powered the more powerful Universal Gauntlet. Both the Tetrahedron and the Universal Gauntlet has been destroyed. Anyway, 70 years ago, Manfred managed to harnessed this power in order to develop his weapons. The Tetrahedron and its power is very deadly and dangerous. Its power is unmatched for a Human or a ghost from the Earth plane of the Ghost Zone, except for Clockwork since he's a Supernatural Entity. It's more powerful than the two bombs that destroyed Hiroshima and Nagasaki, hence this ecto power is nuclear." Danny said.

"Now comes to part why we have a Guys in White Ghost Zone missile. Manfred, mom and dad are gonna use all of this harnessed power to create a ecto-nuclear warhead, which will be use to destroy the Keep and its inhabitants for good." Dani said.

"Is the power of the Tetrahedron really that powerful enough to make a ecto-nuclear warhead?" young Danny asked.

"And isn't that kind of dangerous? What if something goes wrong when harnessing the energy of it?" Dale asked.

"I hate nuclear weapons." Andrew said with a frown before Manfred can answer young Danny's and Dale's question.

Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Are you okay?" young Valerie asked.

"Nuclear weapons was the whole reason my father was killed in the first place." Andrew answered after a moment of silence. He sighed and then finished, "The guy that was gonna bomb New York City Harbor that my dad and some of his crew stopped was demanding that the government gives him the plans for all future nuclear weapons, and when the government refused, my father and some of his crew stopped him, but although they got the boat away from the harbor, the man set off the bomb anyway taking my dad along with the crew members with him."

Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom all gave him sympathetic looks. Dayla placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Andrew I understand how you feel about nuclear weapons. I understand how much pain it has bought you but... if were gonna stop Hertha and the Harvesters, we have to use any means necessary." Dayla said.

Andrew was silent at first but took a deep breath.

"Okay. Sorry about that everyone." Andrew said.

"There is no reason to be sorry. We understand." Dani said.

"Yeah. My dad was involved in the Manhattan Project which help develop the first atomic bomb. He didn't like the result after the war end, but as he said and I quote 'If an inventor making the bombs cares about people's lives, then that inventor wouldn't have created the bombs in the first place.' unquote." Jack said.

"Well, we don't like the idea of using ecto-energy to create a nuclear bomb, or the use of nuclear weapons, but we have no choice. Hertha and the Harvesters must be stop now." Danny said.

"Also, young Sam, don't worry, the Earth and its Ghost Zone dimensional plane won't be affected. It doesn't work that way here. The Keep is light years away from here anyway. Remember, here, the Ghost Zone is the flipped side of the universe, not just the Earth as originally thought." Dani said.

"Good." young Sam said.

"Well, we better get to work. It's gonna take hours and time is critical." Manfred said.

Manfred, Jack and Maddie immediately gets to work on turning the harnessed Tetrahedron power into a ecto-nuclear warhead in the backyard.

"You think the warhead will be ready in time?" Dayla asked.

"I know it will be ready." Dani replied.

"It should be ready before dawn." Victoria said.

"Well, all we have to do now is wait." David said.

"And get a little bit of sleep, don't you think?" Trevor said.

"Well, I think it's time for Sierra, Venus and I to put on our new Team Phantom ghost fighting attire." Jacob said.

"Yeah, I've been waiting to try mine on." Sierra said.

"Same." Venus said before she, Sierra and Jacob left the lab.

"You know, we never discuss how you all are gonna get to the Keep. It's light years away." Jazz said, making Danny and Dani smirk at each other.

"I think Dani and I know someone from New York City that can help us with that." Danny said.

"After all, he knows about the Ghost Zone too." Dani said.

"You're not talking about..." Jazz said, not finishing her sentence.

"Yep, that guy." Dani said.

"Who are you all talking about?" young Dani asked.

"Let's just say, someone who gave Dani and I a surprise with his abilities during Dani's and I's vacation last year." Danny said.

"Whatever you say. Whoever this person is, hope he can help." Dale said.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Danny went to pick it up.

"Hello... Oh, Hello Mrs. Manson, what's going on?... Whoa, whoa, calm down, what happen?... What?! When did this happen?... I'll let her know." Danny said on the phone.

Danny hangs up the phone before taking in a deep breath.

"Danny, was that my mom?" Sam asked.

"Yeah..." Danny said.

"Danny? What the heck happen?" Sam said with concern, but Danny didn't reply. "Danny, what happen?"

"Sam, you need to head to your parents house. Your parents needs you. Your grandmother just died." Danny said.

"What?" Sam said in shock before taking a few steps back.

Sam took a few steps back towards the wall before collapsing and crying as she curl her knees to her chest. Something she never does in front of anyone.

"No! No! It can't be!" Sam cried.

Danny got down to the floor to embrace and comfort his girlfriend. Tommy couldn't believe what he has just heard. He looks in sadness now knowing that Ida, a friend that he has known for 70 years, is gone. Young Danny, Dayla, young Tucker, Andrew, young Valerie and especially young Sam all gasped when they heard Danny said those words. Young Sam couldn't believe that Sam's grandmother has died. In all honestly she had never thought about how she would cope when her own grandmother dies one day back in her universe. Young Sam looked at Sam in sadness as well as did the others as they watched Danny comfort his girlfriend. Young Sam walked up to Sam.

"I am so sorry to hear about your grandmother." young Sam said.

"Thank you. Just promise me one thing when you go back to your world?" Sam said as she sniffled in sadness.

"What?" young Sam asked as more tears fell from Sam's eyes.

"Spend as much time as you can with your grandma Ida in your world. You never know how much time you'll have with her." Sam said.

Young Sam nodded and then Sam continued to cry as everyone looked down in sadness.

"I gotta get to my parents house." Sam said as she still cry.

"You want me to take you there?" Danny asked.

"Sure. I could use your company." Sam said in sadness.

Danny then carried Sam bridal style before he made Sam and himself intangible and flew off Fenton Works.

"That's sad. Grandma Manson was very nice to all of us." Valerie said.

"Sad to hear about Ida. Known her for 70 years since Harry, Benjamin and I saved her from Manfred and the Harvesters. Hopefully, she's seeing Benjamin now." Tommy said.

"Requiem aeternam dona ei, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat ei. Requiescant in pace. Amen." ( _"Eternal rest grant unto her, O Lord, and let the perpetual light shine upon her. Rest in peace. Amen."_ ) Dani said, reciting a prayer in Latin.

"You think Sam will be okay?" Tucker said.

"She's gonna have to when we have to face Hertha and the Harvesters." Dani said.

"All we can do is let her know that we're there for her and be strong as well." Andrew said.

Suddenly, Jacob, Sierra and Venus came back to the lab, wearing their new Team Phantom ghost fighting attire. Sierra's outfit is a black hazmat suit with a triangular red collar, red gloves, red boots, a red belt, and red accents on the sleeves and thighs and a white DP logo inside a darker black circle on the chest. Venus' outfit is just like Sierra's, except hers was a black and blue pattern. Jacob's outfit is just like a outfit worn by a SWAT team operative. Jacob is wearing a black T-shirt underneath a black vest with pockets, a black belt, black jeans, black gloves and black boots. His upper left pocket on his vest had a white DP logo on it.

"Those are cool looking outfits." young Valerie said.

"Thanks. I like it." Sierra said.

"Same. About time we get our own attire." Venus said.

"Now, I'm ready to face those Harvesters." Jacob said.

"Yeah, and I do love a man in uniform." Dani said as she approached Jacob and gave him a quick kiss, making him smile.

"Anyway, where's Danny and Sam? We didn't see them leaving the lab." Venus asked.

"Danny took Sam to her parents house. Her grandmother just died." Dani replied.

"Oh no!" Sierra said in sadness.

"I like Grandma Manson. She's been nice to us." Venus said.

"Man, I feel bad for Sam. I hope she's okay." Jacob said.

"Well, we're gonna need her for battle." Jazz said. "Anyway, time to provide our weapons to alternate Team Phantom."

Dani, Jazz, Tucker and Valerie guides alternate Team Phantom to a nearby table where it displays multiple Fenton weapons.

"Okay, alternate Team Phantom, we're gonna provide you some of our Fenton weapons." Jazz said.

In a few minutes, Dani, Jazz, Tucker and Valerie provided young Sam, young Tucker and Andrew with a weapon. Young Danny, Dayla, young Dani, Dale and young Valerie doesn't need a weapon of their own. Jacob then guides alternate Team Phantom to another table where he shows them the new advanced and modified Fenton Railguns as well as the old prototype. Jacob lifts his first one.

"This is the Fenton Railgun. The weapon of my choice when it comes to situations we're dealing with. Now the one I'm holding was a prototype. It was originally design to shoot anti-ecto projectiles to a velocity of six kilometers per second, so the ghost won't even have time to react and don't know what hit them." Jacob said before grabbing the new railgun. "Now this is a new advanced and modified Fenton Railgun. Mr. Fenton said that instead of shooting anti-ecto projectiles at very high speeds, these new railguns will actually shoot ghost rays at high speeds. This is all thanks to a group of alien laser guns that Danny and Danielle stole from a alien planet last year, so this is a hybird of our ghost technology and alien tech." Jacob said as Valerie shows the Sakaaran guns that Danny and Dani stole from Sakaar.

"So, does it work?" Andrew asked.

"I just need to shoot it first and it's good to go, but unfortunately, the backyard is being use, so its test will occur at battle. Now, Mr. Fenton has made two of these new guns so far. Of course, I'm gonna use it. Now if I had to pick one person to handle the second gun, I will pick Andrew to handle it." Jacob said as he hands Andrew the new modified Fenton Railgun.

"Are you sure I can handle it?" Andrew said he observe the weapon he's holding.

"Yes, I think you'll do fine." Jacob said.

For the next few hours, Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom are making the final preparations for the battle while Jack, Maddie and Manfred works to convert the harnessed Tetrahedron power into a ecto-nuclear warhead. Before the sun gets risen, Jack, Maddie and Manfred makes sure every conductor device is in place before they can transfer the Tetrahedron power into the missile's warhead.

"All right, everything is ready. Let's do it." Maddie said.

Jack then starts the process to convert the harnessed Tetrahedron's energy into a ecto-nuclear warhead.

"10... 20... 30... 40... 50... 60... 70 percent, looking good so far." Jack stated, making Manfred impatiently approached him.

"Time is critical, Jack. " Manfred said as he sets the device to 100 percent.

At that moment, the harnessed Tetrahedron power glow brighter before it release some of its energy, which traveled through a group of wires and cords into the Ghost Zone's missile's nose where the warhead is located at. A few seconds later, all the energy disappeared into the missile as the energy gets converted into a ecto-nuclear warhead. Jack checks to make sure the energy is indeed a ecto-nuclear warhead before giving the thumbs up.

"It has been done. We've converted the harnessed Tetrahedron power into a ecto-nuclear warhead." Manfred said.

"Now all we have to do is detonate this thing at the Keep." Jack said.

"All right, let's get the others and gather in the living room." Maddie said.

Jack, Maddie and Manfred has gathered everyone into the living room. They were about to start, but noticed that Danny and Sam are missing.

"Wait, where's Danny and Sam?" Maddie asked.

Suddenly, Danny and Sam flew in the building. Maddie, Jack and Manfred noticed Sam's eyes are red and her cheeks were a little wet with tears.

"Sam, what happen? Where did you two go?" Maddie asked.

"My parents' house. My grandmother is dead." Sam said in sadness.

"Oh no." Maddie said before approaching Sam and hugged her, which she hugged back. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Sam. If you ever need anything, we're here for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fenton." Sam said.

"Ida died?" Manfred said.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Well... I'm sorry for your loss." Manfred said.

"Umm... thanks." Sam said, weird out that Manfred is apologizing after everything he did 70 years ago and last year.

"You think you'll be okay during the battle?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I promise my grandma that we would make sure that Hertha and the Harvesters will be destroyed for good." Sam said.

"Okay, anyway, Maddie, Manfred and I have successfully convert the harnessed Tetrahedron power into a ecto-nuclear warhead. However, I still need to make a few modifications to the detonator and we don't have time, so I'm gonna have to do it at the Keep, which means Maddie and I need to be covered at all times." Jack said.

"All right, we can take care of that." Dani said.

"Manfred, Tommy and I will stay at Fenton Works to monitor the drills. High chance we won't be able to monitor you once you get there since it's light years away." Jazz said.

"All right, because I'm in charge of both teams until this is over, I will tell the plan along the way." Dani said.

"All right, Dani. The sun's coming up soon, we should start boarding the Quinjet and get the missile inside. Hertha will probably start her harvest soon." Danny said.

"And bring Hertha's hair too. Also, alternate Team Phantom, there's something I should probably tell all of you. Once the fight begins, there is a huge risk that one or two of us might not come home. I understand if that makes you scared and that's okay. If you want to back out, I'll completely understand and take you back to your world right now. But, if you're ready and know the risk and go out there, then you're an Avenger." Dani said.

All of alternate Team Phantom were silent. Young Danny then put his hand in the middle.

"I'm not backing out." young Danny said.

Dayla then came forward.

"Neither will I." Dayla said.

Young Sam then put her hand in.

"You can't count me out." young Sam said.

"Ditto." Andrew said as he placed his hand in.

"No way I'm backing out dudes." young Tucker said as he placed his hand in.

"I'm always ready for some ghost action." young Valerie said as she placed her hand in.

"Do you want sit here talking or do you guys wanna kick some butt?" young Dani and Dale both said at the same time as they placed their hands in.

"Normally I would say that." Dani said.

Dani, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Victoria, David, Thrash, Jacob, Sierra, Venus, Tommy and Manfred then put their hands in.

"Then let's get to it." Dani said.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny and Dani said their battle cry before the two familiar bright rings appear around their waists and traveled up and down, changing them into their ghost forms, with Danny still wearing his famous Fenton glove suit.

"That's a cool outfit." young Danny said.

"Thanks." Danny said.

"And I could say that same for older me. A green DP logo looks great." young Dani said.

"Thanks." Dani said.

"I'm going ghost!" young Danny and Dayla said their battle cry before the two familiar bright rings appear around their waists and traveled up and down, changing them into their ghost forms.

Danny noticed how different young Danny's and Dayla's outfits are compare to his when he was seventeen, mainly because he never wore a cloak on his original outfit and cloaks or capes are not his style.

"Yeah, cloaks or capes are not my style." Danny said.

"Told you he would say that. And I agree. Not my style either." Dani said.

"Hey!" young Danny and Dayla said jokingly.

"I'm going ghost!" young Dani and Dale said their battle cry before the two familiar bright rings appear around their waists and traveled up and down, changing them into their ghost forms.

Young Dani's outfit is almost like Dani's second ghost fighting outfit which her midriff covered, except she kept the original DP logo, she wore fingerless gloves with flaming edges. Dale also wore fingerless gloves with flaming edges, and half of his suit is white while the other half is black.

"Interesting outfits." Dani said.

"All right, let's head for the Quinjet and get the missile inside." Danny said.

With that, Jazz, Tommy and Manfred stays at Fenton Works while Dani, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, the Phantom Blasters, Jack, Maddie, Jacob, Sierra, Venus and alternate Team Phantom help get the missile inside the Quinjet before boarding and headed off to New York City.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. So yes, using the harnessed Tetrahedron power as a ecto-nuclear warhead, never thought you would hear that, or the use of the GIW Ghost Zone Missile that was seen in the episode 'Livin' Large'. So, yes, Sam's grandmother Ida Manson has died. RIP Ida Manson: 1917-2018. And I think we all know the person in New York that can help the team get to the Keep. Also, if you want to see Jacob's, Venus's and Sierra's Team Phantom battle attire looks, check out my Deviantart. What will happen during the final battle? Find out next time in the next chapter. Don't forget to read mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series and her universe's perspective of this story The Phantom Twins: World's Collide. This is a collaboration story after all and there are scenes from that story that didn't appear here. Please review. :)**


	17. Chapter 16: Battle at the Keep (Part 1)

**GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **Unprofessional Writer: Thanks. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thanks. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dayla Fenton/Phantom, Andrew Knight and Dale Fenton/Phantom. They are own by Mikaela2015.**

 **Here it is everybody, one chapter you've all been waiting for. The final battle, which will be a two part chapter. Here's chapter 16 everybody.**

Chapter 16: Battle at the Keep (Part 1).

The Team Phantom Quinjet carrying Dani, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, the Phantom Blasters, Jack, Maddie, Jacob, Sierra, Venus and alternate Team Phantom is soaring over the skies as it will soon approached New York City. On one side of the jet, Team Phantom was sitting except for Jack and Maddie while alternate Team Phantom sat on the other side. The only thing that separates the two teams is the big Ghost Zone missile that is carrying an ecto-nuclear warhead, which is the remaining harnessed Tetrahedron power. Jack and Maddie are currently trying to set up the timer and detonator to get a head start and both Dani and Danny gets up after turning on the autopilot and cloaking.

"So, alternate Team Phantom, let me ask you all this. Have you ever 'killed' a ghost before?" Danny asked.

"Well no. We haven't." young Danny answered.

"However we have wiped Dan and Day Phantom from existence." Dayla added.

"Dan and Day escaped from the thermoses and then had Andrew and I kidnapped in order to lure Danny and Dayla to them." young Sam said.

"Before that, we discovered that the reason why Dan and Day managed to exist out of time was because they had fused a couple of Clockwork's Time Medallions within themselves to keep them in the time stream." young Tucker continued.

"So after Danny and Dayla took them down, we used the same Ghost Gauntlets from the future to take the medallions out of them and since their timeline no longer existed, Dan and Day faded to nothing." young Valerie finished.

"Interesting scenario. That's not the case for Dan and Dana here." Danny said. "Anyway, you do realized that you will have to do that right? 'Kill' a ghost, well not one, but multiple ghosts?"

"We understand that. We've never really 'killed' a ghost but... we're gonna have to do what needs to be done to save the world, well, this world." Dayla replied.

"Anyway, Dani, you're in charge, what's the plan?" Danny asked.

"Okay, once we get to the Keep, obviously we will face Hertha's Harvester army. While we face the Harvesters, some of you are gonna have to cover mom and dad as they try to set the timer and detonator." Dani said.

"Make sure not one shot hits the missile. Once the timer and detonator is set, we'll let you know." Jack said.

"So, what happens once the missile is launch?" Dayla asked.

"Once the missile is launch, the ecto-nuke won't detonate on impact. We got two minutes to get our butts out of there." Jack said.

"Okay simple enough, fight Hertha's army, cover Jack and Maddie while they set up the nuke and then get our butts out of there." young Tucker summarized.

"All right, Andrew since you have the Fenton Railgun, along with Jacob, there's a possibly the Harvesters will deploy their attacker craft. The guns are capable of shooting them down, so shoot them down as much as you can, and of course, destroying the Harvesters." Dani said.

"All right, older Dani. No Harvester is gonna get past us." Andrew said.

"I don't know if we will see Hertha first before the Harvesters, but if she's present, let me deal with her." Dani said.

"Are you sure about that, Dani?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, you did took a pretty big beating from her from all the injuries we saw when you first arrived at my universe. You sure you're up for another round with her?" young Danny said.

"Yeah, let me deal with her. She got myself into this dimensional mess, more like dimensional war, and I got unfinished business with her. I can do this." Dani said with a serious tone.

"All right, Dani, but should anything happen, I'll come to your aid." Danny said.

"Anyway, the rest of you, kick some Harvester butt." Dani said.

"You got it, older Dani." Dale said with a smirk.

The Quinjet finally reached New York City. Alternate Team Phantom look to see how different the city is than the one back in their universe. They spotted the former Avengers Tower, which to them, they never seen before. Danny and Dani took the controls of the jet before hovering it over the Greenwich Village neighborhood and landed the jet at a street next to the New York Sanctum at 177A Bleeckers St, blocking a car that was driven by a old man with shades and a mustache.

"What in the world?" the old man said before backing up his car.

"Okay, I know 177A Bleeckers Street, but I'm pretty sure that building doesn't exist back in my universe." Andrew said.

"All right, let's leave the ecto-nuke inside first to go inside. Now, before we do, alternate Team Phantom, whatever you do, don't be freaked or weird out." Dani said.

"Okay, whatever you say." young Sam said.

"I'll stay inside to guard the ecto-nuke." Trevor said.

"All right." Dani said.

Dani, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jack, Maddie, Victoria, David, Jacob, Sierra, Venus and alternate Team Phantom approached the front door. As soon as Dani knocked on the door and immediately, she and everyone else got teleported inside the building, which confuses alternate Team Phantom.

"What the heck?" Dayla and young Danny whispered as they patted themselves, making Dani and Danny chuckled at their reaction.

"Danny, Dani, you two were right, that is pretty cool." Sam said.

"Where are we at?" young Tucker asked as he look around in confusion.

"How did we get teleported inside like that?" Dale asked.

"Can't be a ghost for sure. There definitely isn't a ghostly aura around to be that." young Dani said.

"No." Danny said before looking up the stairs. "Strange, are you in here?" Danny called out.

"Team Phantom." a voice called.

Both Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom look to see Doctor Stephen Strange floating above the staircase towards them, which made young Danny and Dayla uncomfortable, before landing.

"Phantom Twins." Stephen greeted Danny and Dani.

"Hello, Stephen." Danny said, shaking Stephen's hand.

"Good to see you again, Doctor. Sorry we have to come under these circumstances." Dani said.

"No problem. I am well aware of this dimensional problem and ghost threat you all are dealing with, especially bringing your dimensional counterparts here." Stephen said, looking at alternate Team Phantom.

"Excuse me, but who is this man?" young Danny asked.

"Everyone, I want you all to meet Doctor Stephen Strange. Team Phantom, this is the man Dani and I met during our vacation last year with Thor. Alternate Team Phantom, he is a powerful sorcerer and a leading member of some order called the Masters of the Mystic Arts, something like that." Danny said.

"So now there's sorcerers in this universe? Then again we met ghost sorcerers in the Ghost Zone back in my universe so I wouldn't be surprised." young Danny said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm..." Dayla started.

"Dayla Fenton, aka Dayla Phantom, along with Andrew Knight and Dale Fenton, aka Dale Phantom." Stephen finished.

"You know about us and our universe?" Dale asked, amazed that Stephen had such knowledge.

"I know about alternate dimensions and universes and what happens in them." Stephen said.

"Wow." alternate Team Phantom said in awe.

"Anyway, Doctor, we need your help." Dani said.

"By the way, Dani's in charge until this situation is dealt with." Danny said.

"All right, let's take a seat and we will discuss." Stephen said.

Stephen then use his teleportation powers to teleport both Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom to another room, making alternate Team Phantom more confused.

"Is this teleportation you're using?" young Valerie asked.

"Yes." Stephen replied.

"I gotta admit, this is pretty cool." Jacob said.

"Definitely. Now I know how Danny and Dani feel when they do that trick." Sierra said.

"I think all of us now know." David said.

"Anyway, let's discuss. Doctor, I guess you already know about Hertha and the Harvesters and what they're planning?" Dani asked.

"Yes, I like said the last time we met, I keep a watch list of individuals and beings from other realms that may be a threat to this world. Hertha and the Harvesters are one of those beings. She must be stopped. I know she's planning a global extinction event in order to harvest our planet's resources. And I also have to admit that although it was a bad idea to bring your alternate counterparts to this dimension as it has seriously damaged the already messed up time stream, it also turned out to be a good idea as well since they play a major role in your fight against Hertha." Stephen said.

"I'm glad you approve." young Dani and Dale both said in unison.

"So I'm just making sure once Hertha has been defeated, all alternate parties will be returned to their own world?" Stephan asked.

"Yes. Of course." alternate Team Phantom all answered at once.

"Anyway, can you see if she has embark?" young Valerie asked.

"Oh, she's still at the Keep, but she's about to start her harvest in a few minutes. You all have a plan on how to defeat her?" Stephen said.

"Well, we're gonna face Hertha and the Harvesters and we're gonna use remaining harnessed Tetrahedron power as a ecto-nuclear warhead to destroy the Keep, Hertha and the Harvesters once and for all." Dani replied.

"The power of the Tetrahedron is good enough to wipe them out. Where's this ecto-nuke now?" Stephen asked.

"It's still inside our Quinjet that is parked outside the building." Danny replied.

"Let's get it inside." Stephen said.

Stephen then once again teleports himself and both Team Phantoms to the main hall, causing alternate Team Phantom to almost lose their balance. He then use his Sling Ring to use his Eldritch Magic energy to form a portal that leads into the Team Phantom Quinjet, surprising both alternate Team Phantom and Trevor, who was inside the Quinjet guarding the Ghost Zone missile.

"Whoa..." alternate Team Phantom said.

"I'm impressed." young Sam said.

"What the heck?" Trevor asked in surprise.

"Trevor, help get this missile inside." Danny said.

"Is this safe?" Trevor asked about the portal.

"Yeah, help me push." Danny said.

Trevor and Danny then put the Ghost Zone missile into the main hall of the Sanctum.

"So, what the heck just happen?" Trevor asked.

"Trevor, this is Doctor Stephen Strange, he's gonna help us get to the Keep." Danny said.

"Nice to meet you." Trevor said.

"Wait a minute, didn't you had an older sister?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah, Jazz is back at Amity Park with two other people. They're gonna monitor the drills that the Harvesters planted at Earth." Danny said.

"All right, one more question, how do you all plan to escape from the Keep?" Stephen asked.

"Well, we heard that the Harvester's attackers has light speed technology that only works in the Ghost Zone. We can use those if we don't destroy them all." Dani replied.

"Well, I have an alternative. I can open a portal for you all once I sense that you're close to defeating them." Stephen said.

"Oh, thanks for the assist." Danny said.

"No problem. It's time." Stephen said.

"All right, everyone, are you all ready?" Dani asked, which everyone nodded.

Dani then hand Stephen a strand of Hertha's hair. Stephen then use his Sling Ring to use his Eldritch Magic energy to form a portal, using a strand of Hertha's hair, that leads to the far away dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone, the Keep.

"Thanks for the help." Dani said, shaking Stephen's hand.

"By the way, I highly suggest closing the portal once we're all in. You can open it once we're ready to get out." Danny said.

"I'll be sure to get you all out." Stephen said.

"All right everyone, let's do this." Dani said.

Both Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom enter the portal with the Ghost Zone missile before Stephen closes it. Everyone then look at their surroundings. They noticed the familiar green and black sky of the Ghost Zone, but don't see any floating purple doors and other lairs or floating islands, so they know they are light years away from the Earth dimensional plane. Everyone noticed that they are on a large floating island. They see a large base that houses parked attackers and fighters, and a large set of stairs that leads to Hertha's throne. However, neither Hertha or the Harvesters are in sight.

"Where are they at?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, I don't see them anywhere." Venus said.

"Stephen said that Hertha and Harvesters are still at the Keep." Valerie said.

"Hertha and Harvesters are still here. They're just hiding like cowards." Dani said.

"Mom, dad, you better continue setting up the timer and detonator now." Danny said.

"We're on it, sweetie." Maddie said as she and Jack start working on the missile's timer and detonator.

"I'm gonna activate some drones so that they can protect the missile until it's ready to be launch." Tucker said as he uses his targeting googles to control some of his Team Phantom drones.

"Well, as Manfred said, those group of stairs leads to Hertha's throne and that control panel." young Danny said.

"Hertha! Come out and show yourself!" Dani called out.

"Impossible!" the voice of Hertha said in rage and fury.

Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom all stood together as they watched Hertha appear before them on her throne. Hertha saw Dani and grinned evilly at them, especially Dani.

"So, you're still alive She-Phantom and back at this universe, and in my domain? Shame, I shall remedy that." Hertha said.

"You know exactly why we're here. One, to stop you, your Harvesters and your harvest and save the Human race and the ghosts in the Ghost Zone from extinction. I know what you did to alien worlds and their Ghost Zone planes in the past. That's not gonna happen to Earth and the Ghost Zone. And two, you and I have some unfinished business from the last time we fought." Dani said.

Hertha however looked at young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie, Andrew, young Dani and Dale and gave a spine chilling laugh before turning her attention back to Dani.

"So you are that desperate that you call upon those dimensional counterparts. How quaint." Hertha said.

"Don't let the fact that we're from another dimension fool ya. We're tougher than we look." young Danny shouted.

"I take it you're Hertha then?" Dayla asked as she glares at Hertha.

"Correct little girl. And it's Queen Hertha. Ruler of the Harvesters and the Keep." Hertha said before she smirked at young Danny. "Tell me something deary. How did it feel to discover your sister doesn't exist in this world? To discover how there's no such thing as Dayla Fenton?" Hertha said before turning her attention to Dayla. "And what about you, darling? How did you feel when you found out that not only you don't exist here, but your precious boyfriend and younger brother doesn't as well? No such thing as Andrew Knight of Dale Fenton?"

Dani didn't like the taughts Hertha was throwing towards young Danny and Dayla and stood forward.

"That's enough, Hertha." Dani said.

"Sorry, but I don't take orders, and now that you're here at my domain, I will personality end you myself, She-Phantom, and then once I get rid of that meddlesome brother of yours and your family and friends once and for all, nothing will stand in my way in my fourth attempted harvest on the Earth, its Ghost Zone plane and all its resources!" Hertha said.

"I won't let that happen!" Dani shouted.

"Neither will we." young Danny and Dayla said in unison with the same courage and determination.

"Why do you two defend her? You all are not part of this universe. Leave now and I may let you live when I harvest Earth." Hertha sneered.

"No way lady!" young Dani shouted.

"That's not gonna happen." Dale said.

"It doesn't matter if we're not from this universe, we'll fight with her because she's our friend." Dayla said.

"And technically our sister." young Danny said.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." young Sam then said as she stood next to young Danny and aimed her wrist ray at Hertha.

"And if you want to harvest the Earth and the Ghost Zone, you'll have to get through us." Andrew said as he stood next to Dayla and aims the Fenton Railgun.

"Bring it on, ghost." young Valerie said as she prep her hoverboard.

"Ditto." Tucker said as he stood with his teammates with a blaster of his own.

"Shame, 'cause now I'm gonna have the pleasure of destroying your universe by a firestorm now." Hertha said.

"Yeah well right now there's 21 of us and only one of you." Dale challenged

Hertha merely smirked and then close her eyes as she use her manifestation powers to change her facial look, her hair disappearing, replaced by her black horn headdress. Hertha open her eyes, revealing their pupiless green, and grin at her enemies. Team Phantom expected this while their young counterparts looks in shock and fear seeing Hertha's sinister look.

"Did not see that coming." young Dani and Dale whispered.

"Me too." young Danny and Dayla said.

"Us three." young Sam, young Tucker and young Valerie said in unison.

"Oh and while you're at it, count these!" Hertha laughed cruelly as her army of Harvesters suddenly appeared which made young Dani's and Dale's eyes widened in shock.

"Okay so there's 21 of us and... 9, 10..." Dale started counting.

"Did you count that one?" young Dani asked.

"Oh forget it." Dale sighed.

"You know, I always thought Humans were a primitive and backward species. They're nothing like other alien races I fought and extinct. I thought they would be easy to extinct and their planet to harvest had those Asgardian draugrs didn't protect them. Once I learn and saw the changes and how quickly they were advancing over the past decades, I knew they would be a problem, but that doesn't mean I consider Humans to be the most weakest of species I encounter in this universe. Now, I will make sure they are wipe from existence for good, starting with you all." Hertha said before facing her Harvesters. "Kill them all!"

The Harvesters screeched before flying or charging towards both Team Phantoms.

"Take them down!" Dani ordered.

Both Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom charged towards the incoming Harvesters and a massive battle ensues as ecto-blasts can be heard and seen everywhere. Jack and Maddie were busy setting up the timer and the detonator as Tucker and young Tucker does their job to give them cover. Young Tucker started blasting the Harvesters that were nearing the missile or himself and shooting as much as he can with a Fenton Blaster. Tucker was doing a great job shooting the Harvesters with a blaster of his own while controlling his drones at the same time.

"How's the progress on the timer and detonator Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" Tucker asked.

"We're barely getting to the setting up process." Maddie replied.

"You might wanna pick up the pace. I don't know how long my drones will remain in the air." Tucker said before shooting at another Harvester.

"So is this type of ghost battle really this intense in this universe?" young Tucker asked.

"Pretty much. The ghosts and these battles just keep getting tougher and tougher as each year passes." Tucker said before he and young Tucker shot a Harvester together, making it reduce to ectoplasm.

Meanwhile, Jacob and Andrew were working together blasting the Harvesters to ectoplasm as much as they can. Jacob then suddenly pull out his new advanced and modified Fenton Railgun.

"Okay, Andrew. Let's see if these new railguns work!" Jacob shouted.

Jacob then noticed a group of Harvesters heading towards their attackers, ready to take off. He immediately contact Dani through his Fenton Phones.

"Hey, Dani, what happens if the Harvesters take off on their fighters?" Jacob asked though his Fenton Phones.

 _"Shoot them down and don't let a single one of them escape."_ Dani said through the comlink.

"All right, Dani." Jacob said before facing Andrew. "Stand by really quick."

Jacob then aims his new Fenton Railgun at a parked Harvester attacker, which one Harvester is about to board. Jacob then pulls the new Fenton Rail Gun's trigger and the gun fires a ecto-ray to a velocity of six kilometers per second, striking and destroying both the parked attacker and the Harvester that was about to board. Jacob smirks while Andrew looked in amazement.

"Whoa! You've gotta give me a design of these railguns once this is over." Andrew said.

"You bet. Okay, shoot at the attackers. Don't let a single one of them escape. Shoot the Harvesters though, but be careful where you're aiming at." Jacob said.

"All right. I'm gonna have fun with this ecto-weapon." Andrew said.

Jacob and Andrew then started firing their Fenton Railguns, destroying any Harvester ghosts to ectoplasm and Harvester attackers that managed to take off.

"I gotta remind Mr. and Mrs. Fenton back in my universe to make a weapon like this." Andrew said before blasting a Harvester with his railgun.

"Good luck with that. Even with the design I give you, might take years in your universe." Jacob said before destroying a Harvester attacker with his railgun.

Elsewhere at the battle, Sierra and Venus were battling a group of Harvesters who were firing their blasters at them. One Harvester tried to blast Venus, but she managed to duck before kicking the blaster away from the ghost. The Harvester tried to slice Venus, but she managed to lean back before sending a right hook to the Harvester's face. Before the Harvester can regain its composure, Sierra gave a roundhouse kick before she pull out her blaster and shot at the ghost, reducing it to ectoplasm. Another Harvester then attack the two women. Venus did multiple back flips like a cheerleader before Sierra toss her blaster. The Harvester then tried to blast Venus, but she duck to do a split before she aim the blaster and fired at the Harvester. Venus toss the blaster back to Sierra before she blasted the Harvester's head.

"Good thing some of the cheerleading tactics Star taught me can be of good use in combat." Venus said as Sierra help her up.

"Girl, I thought you weren't into cheerleading." Sierra said in confusion.

"I'm not, but Star show me a few tricks." Venus said.

"Well, let's keep using our martial art skills against these spooks." Sierra said as she noticed a group of Harvesters.

"I love this job." Venus said before she and Sierra charged towards the Harvester group.

Meanwhile, Sam and young Sam were working together on blasting the Harvesters and were doing a great job, Sam firing her blaster and young Sam firing her wrist ray. Suddenly, a group of Harvesters fired their blasters at the two, making them take cover at a nearby boulder.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It'll take more than that to bring me down but we gotta do something about those Harvesters firing at us though." young Sam said.

"Yeah, definitely. This battle is kinda personal from me since my grandma has died and she has deal these ghosts before. I'm gonna make sure they don't harm nobody or another world again." Sam said before getting a plan. "Okay, here's the plan, take my blaster and while I make them focus their fire on me. You shoot them."

"All right. Let's kick their ghostly alien butts Sam Manson style." young Sam said.

Sam smiled at her younger counterpart and then ran out of the boulder, making the Harvester focus their attention and fire their blasters on her. Young Sam emerge on her cover and fired at the aggressive Harvesters, knocking them down. Sam then approached the fallen ghosts before pulling out another blaster and aim at one of them.

"This is for Ida Manson." Sam said.

Sam then blasted the fallen Harvesters, reducing them to ectoplasm.

"Their queen had this coming for a long time now." Sam said.

"Guess you can say karma has struck to her when she extinct many alien races. Let's see how she feels when she and her subjects will soon be extinct." young Sam said as she gives the blaster back to Sam.

"If Dani can get to her. Come on, we still got Harvester ghosts to destroy." Sam said.

"And bring pain to them." young Sam said with a smirk as she arms her wrist ray.

Elsewhere in the battle, the Phantom Blasters were also doing a great job blasting the Harvesters. Trevor has just grabbed two Harvesters by their throats before smashing their heads against each other. He then grabbed another by the ankle as it tried to charge at him. Trevor then spin the Harvester before throwing it towards another group of Harvesters. David then aim his blasters from his suit before firing multiple ecto-rays at the fallen ghosts, destroying them all. Victoria on the other hand is dealing with one Harvester. The Harvester tried to swipe Victoria with its razor sharp claws, but she managed to duck before swooping kicking the ghost. Victoria then tried to punch the Harvester, but it went intangible before disappearing through the ground. Victoria went on high alert on where the Harvester will emerge. Suddenly, the Harvester emerge from the same spot and struck Victoria, sending her to the ground. The Harvester then tried to shoot a ecto ray, but Victoria rolled out of the way before getting back to her feet. Victoria then charged towards the evil ghost once again before ducking and slide between its legs. Victoria then pull out a dagger knife and stabbed the Harvester on the back of its neck, making it screech and fall to its knees. Victoria then aim her blaster and blasted the Harvester, destroying it.

"No way these ghosts will ever cause harm again." Victoria said.

"Or make alliances with other ghosts." Trevor said.

"Like Dan and Dana." David said.

"Well, enough chit-chat and more action." Victoria said as she and the other Blasters engage more Harvesters.

Elsewhere, Valerie and young Valerie were flying their respective hoverboards destroying the Harvesters through the air. Valerie was maneuvering her hoverboard when she noticed two Harvesters chasing young Valerie.

"Young Valerie, you got two bogies on your tail." Valerie said.

"I know, trying to evade them but it's proving to be a little bit difficult at the moment. Any ideas?" young Valerie said as she tries to lose the pursuing Harvesters.

"Okay, I got an idea. Stay the way you are." Valerie said.

"Okay." young Valerie said.

Valerie then grabbed two blasters before she jumped off her hoverboard high into the air. She managed to get between the two flying Harvester ghosts before she managed to fire on them before she started to fall back down. She managed to land back on her hoverboard.

"Thanks." young Valerie said.

"No problem." Valerie said.

Young Valerie then noticed one Harvester approaching Valerie from behind. She then maneuver her hoverboard and ram right into the ghost at the gap in her hoverboard. She then activate the Ghost Stinger and the Harvester screeched before exploding into ectoplasm.

"Thanks." Valerie said.

"No problem. Had to owe you one. I got the idea from that time Technus tried to take over the world and pushed Danny and me together back when we were enemies still." young Valerie said before the two continue to fly their hoverboards against the Harvesters.

"Glad you remembered because it worked. Keep it up." Valerie said.

Meanwhile, young Dani and Dale were working together blasting the Harvesters as much as they can. They never thought they would be in a ghost situation like this.

"Geez, Dani, who thought we would be in a ghost situation like this, especially fighting along with some alternate older versions of the team and yourself?" Dale asked as he kicked a Harvester in the stomach before blasting it.

"I know, it's weird and cool at the same time." young Dani said as she blast a Harvester ghost.

Both Dale and young Dani went after one Harvester ghost. Dale blasted the Harvester to the ground. The evil ghost then got up and was about to aim its blaster at the two, but young Dani blast the weapon away. The Harvester screeched before charging towards the two. Young Dani and Dale then combined their powers before sending a large combined ecto-blast at the Harvester, creating a hole in its chest. The ghost is then reduce to ectoplasm.

Dale flew towards one Harvester and shot both its legs off. He then blasted the Harvester by the back with an ecto-ray, creating a hole and causing it to reduce to ectoplasm. Dale then charged towards another Harvester before giving it a roundhouse kick before firing a ecto blast from his feet. Meanwhile, young Dani also charged towards one Harvester and gives a ecto-energy strike, sending it crashing to the ground. She then forms a ecto rope and wraps it around the Harvester before sending a Ghost Stinger, causing the ghost to screeched loudly before exploding into ectoplasm. Dale then regroup with young Dani before the two charged at another nearby Harvester and gave a combined ecto-energy strike to it. Suddenly, one Harvester shot a powerful ecto-blast that separated the two, with Dale crashing into a nearby boulder and young Dani crashing to the ground. The Harvester then started to approach young Dani, who rolled over to see it approaching. Young Dani started crawling back until she reached the cliff of the Keep, with the hostile ghost's fist starting to glow as young Dani's eyes widened in fear. Before the Harvester can deal the finishing blow to young Dani, it suddenly exploded in ectoplasm by a super fast ecto-ray that was fired from the Fenton Railgun by Jacob.

"No way some evil ghost is gonna harm a 15 year old alternate version of my girlfriend. Gotta make sure some lucky guy likes you someday, young Dani." Jacob said as he helps young Dani up.

"Thanks. You save me. I thought I was a goner for a moment." young Dani said.

"No problem." Jacob said as Andrew shoots his railgun at a Harvester that was about to attack Dale.

"You all right, Dale?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dale replied as Jacob and young Dani approached him and Andrew.

"Same for you. Gotta make sure some lucky girl like you someday." Jacob said.

"I gotta admit, this gun is so cool." Andrew said.

"It sure is." Jacob said as he shot his railgun at a Harvester attacker, destroying it in a explosion.

"I second that motion. That is a cool gun." Dale said.

Meanwhile, the young Phantom Twins young Danny and Dayla are fighting together in blasting the Harvesters and were doing a great job.

"Just like facing Vlad's army when he had the Amulet of Kyba again huh?" Dayla asked as they continued to blast at the Harvesters.

"You and I remember that fight very differently." young Danny said as he blasted one Harvester with an ecto-ray before charging towards it.

The Harvester got back into its feet and shot an ecto-ray of its own, but young Danny jump up into the air to evade the blast. The Harvester then turn around and shot another ecto-ray, but young Danny use his ice powers to freeze the ray with ice. Dayla on the other hand was fighting against a Harvester of her own. The Harvester aim its blaster at Dayla, but she use her ice powers to freeze the blaster. Dayla's eyes then turn orange before using her fire powers to shoot a fire blast and shatter the frozen blaster from the Harvester's hands. Both young Danny and Dayla stood back-to-back as they face their respective Harvester opponents which they got backup and got help from more of their comrades.

"What do we do, Danny?" Dayla asked.

"I got an idea. Why don't we use our respective Phantom Tornadoes. We're only facing five ghosts respectively." young Danny said.

"All right, let's do it." Dayla said.

Young Danny's eyes turn light blue and his body started glowing light blue energy while Dayla's eyes turn orange and her body started to glow red energy. The two then started to spin until their bodies started to form their Phantom Tornadoes, young Danny forming a Phantom Ice Tornado and Dayla forming a Phantom Fire Tornado. Young Danny picked some of the five Harvesters he is facing and freeze them in solid ice. Dayla picked the five Harvesters she was facing and burn them, making them melt into ectoplasm. Young Danny and Dayla eventually stop their tornadoes and landed on the ground. Young Danny and Dayla fired powerful ecto-blasts to the frozen Harvesters, shattered them to pieces.

"Well, never thought we would be fighting ghosts in a different universe." young Danny said.

"And not to mention fighting ghosts who's leader wants to put the Human race to extinction, destroy the Ghosts in the Ghost Zone and destroy the world." Dayla said.

"Well, sis. Let's continue to make sure those events don't happen." young Danny said.

The two then saw a few Harvesters landing nearby.

"Hello-misplace aggression." young Danny and Dayla said with a smirk before charging towards the group of more Harvesters.

Meanwhile, Dani and Danny were putting up a fight against the Harvesters. The two Phantom Twins were destroying the Harvesters as much as they can with their original, fire, ice, and Asgardian ghost powers since the majority of the evil ghosts were targeting the two of them. Danny gave one Harvester a ecto-energy strike before using his Phantom Flame to blast another with his flaming hair. His red eyes return to their normal green and his flaming hair return back to normal before he forms a ecto-rope and wraps it around six Harvesters. He then sends a Ghost Stinger and electrocutes the Harvesters to ectoplasm. At the same time, Dani has just used her Phantom Flame to burn some Harvesters with her long flaming hair. Her flaming hair return to normal and her red eyes return to their normal green before she flew towards two Harvesters and gave them powerful ecto-energy strikes before she regroups with Danny. The two then stood back-to-back against each other as they face more Harvesters that has surround them.

"Typical that the majority of the Harvesters would be targeting us. We're Hertha's main targets." Danny said.

"Not only that, I gotta get to Hertha and stop her now." Dani said.

"Well, looks like young Danny and Dayla have no idea danger is lurking them." Danny said.

Dani looks at the direction Danny is staring at. She sees six Harvesters appearing from the ground, ready to strike young Danny and Dayla from behind.

"We better take care of these guys fast." Dani said.

Danny and Dani then work together to attack and destroy the surrounding Harvesters as the powerful Phantom Twins they are. In a few seconds, the evil ghosts are nearly overpowered. One Harvester tried to swipe Dani, but she swoop kicked the ghost to the ground. The Harvester barely got back to its feet before Dani moved to the side before Danny charged at the ghost and gave a powerful right hook ecto-energy strike. Danny and Dani then send a powerful combined ecto-energy blast and destroy the Harvester. Danny and Dani look at young Danny's and Dayla's position. They see the two of the six Harvesters charging at them and rammed at them, making them crash a few feet back. Young Danny and Dayla look up to see their six attackers. Before the six ghosts can send ecto-blasts to the two, Danny and Dani flew at fast speed to attack the six evil ghosts and saving young Danny and Dayla. Danny blast one Harvester with a powerful ecto-blast before giving a powerful ecto-energy strike to the second. Danny then course his ecto energy through his suit as the green oval on his belt and his green DP logo started to glow a brighter green. He then fired a powerful ecto blast from the belt and the logo at the third Harvester, destroying it. At the same time, Dani's eyes turn light blue before she froze one Harvester. Her eyes then turn dark blue before blasting the second Harvester with a Asgardian energy flash. Dani's eye return to their normal green before she use her telekinesis powers on the third Harvester and ripped it apart. Dani and Danny fired a combined ecto-blast to destroy the frozen Harvester. Danny and Dani stood tall and stare face-to-face with each other before looking at the shattered pieces of ice and puddles of ectoplasm before the two look to face young Danny and Dayla, who was staring at the two with shock and amazement in their teamwork.

"Are you two okay?" Danny said as he helped Dayla up.

"Yeah, you two took a pretty hard hit." Dani said as she helps young Danny up.

"We're okay." young Danny said.

"We've been through worst." Dayla said.

"Well, you guys were amazing." young Danny said.

"And you two are really good teammates. If only we can learn from your two." Dayla said.

"Don't worry. There's still more to learn as you grow up and get more mature." Danny said.

"Anyway, I gotta get to Hertha, but all of her subjects will prevent me from doing so." Dani said.

Danny and Dani look at the surroundings to see the rest of Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom dealing with the Harvesters. They then look at the sky to see the Harvester attackers before they get shot down by railgun fire from Jacob and Andrew. They then look at each other, knowing what needs to be done.

"Asgardian Phantom Tornado and shockwave." Danny said.

"Let's do it." Dani said.

Danny and Dani then linked their arm together as their bodies and eyes glow dark pupiless blue before they look at young Danny and Dayla.

"You two might want to back up." Dani said, which young Danny and Dayla did.

Both Danny and Dani then leaped into the air and start to spin around in circles until their dark blue energies from their bodies started to glow a bright rainbow like light and join together to form a massive Asgardian Phantom Tornado, getting everyone's attention. Alternate Team Phantom watch in amazement as the tornado starts to pick up and destroy the Harvesters and destroying them. The tornado suddenly turned into a massive bright ball like the repulsion field power before Danny and Dani use the energy to released a massive and powerful Asgardian shockwave, which destroyed all remaining Harvester attackers. The tornado then slow down and disappeared as Danny and Dani landed gently on the ground.

"Whoa!" young Danny and Dayla said.

"You two should have done that a while ago." young Sam said.

"Not easy to think about that when Danny and I are the Harvester's main targets." Dani said.

"Mom, dad, status?" Danny asked through his Fenton Phones.

 _"We need ten more minutes, sweetie."_ Maddie said through the comlink.

"You have to go faster than that." Dani said.

Dani, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Victoria, David, Trevor, Jacob, Sierra, Venus, young Danny, Dayla, young Dani, Dale, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew were cut and bruised, but they all stood their ground as they saw Hertha floating above her throne.

"Is that the best you got?!" Dani asked.

Hertha responded by summoning a massive armada of her Harvester troops. All of them screeched very loudly while Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom got into a defensive stance.

"You had to ask." young Danny, Dayla, young Dani and Dale all said in unison.

"Typical as always." Danny muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, She-Phantom. This is just getting started." Hertha said with a evil grin.

The Harvesters screeched before flying or charging towards both Team Phantoms. Both teams started to worked in tandem and began to destroy all the Harvesters. Hertha looks on in horror to see her army being decimated, despite her army's numbers. Angered, Hertha charged and attacked both Danny and Dani while the others attack her army. Hertha started to approached the Phantom Twins until a combined ecto-blast hit her from behind, but she didn't fall. She turn in anger to see that young Danny and Dayla had blasted her. The two young Phantom Twins look at Hertha in shock that she didn't even budge. Dayla then charged towards Hertha. Before she can deliver a ecto-energy strike, Hertha grabbed her by the throat, choking her. Dayla gasped and made choking noises, finding it hard to breathe as she kicked her legs around, trying to release herself from Hertha's hold.

"The only thing more annoying then two Phantom Twins is four more Phantom Twins, especially if they're from a different universe." Hertha sneered before she violently threw Dayla to the ground.

"Dayla!" young Danny said.

Young Danny then flew towards Hertha, but she channeled her energy to her headdress to create a ecto-energy ball between her horns before shooting a powerful ecto-ray at Danny, also making him crash to the ground.

"I'm going to make you two suffer for interfering with my plans." Hertha sneered as she walked towards young Danny and Dayla.

Meanwhile, Dani and Danny got back to see Hertha violently beating young Danny and Dayla.

"Danny, you and the others focus on destroying the remaining Harvesters as mom and dad continue with the timer and detonator. I'll deal with Hertha." Dani said.

"Good luck, little sis. Go get her." Danny said.

Dani then charged towards Hertha and tackled her before flying her away from the battle. Young Danny and Dayla were about to fly to help, but Danny stop them.

"She got this." Danny said with full confidence.

Meanwhile, Dani slam Hertha through her throne, breaking it.

"You and I got some unfinished business." Dani said as Hertha got back up and look at her in anger.

"Well, let's see if you can finish that business when I'm harvesting your planet and destroying that alternate universe." Hertha said as she sends a order on the control panel.

* * *

Back at Amity Park on Earth, the top part of the plasma drill moved downward before a bright green ecto-beam is shot towards the ground, as it drills into the soil. Other drills at different parts of the world gets activate and starts Hertha's harvest on Earth. At Fenton Works, Jazz, Tommy and Manfred noticed the change in the drill's ecto-signatures.

"No, no, no! Hertha and the Harvesters are starting the harvest! Hertha has activated the drill. It will take an hour before the drills reach the core!" Manfred said in horror.

"Guys, hurry up!" Jazz said.

* * *

Back at the Keep, Hertha has also made another order on the control panel. Suddenly, a large cannon emerge from the ground, getting everyone else's attention. The cannon then fired a bright ecto-beam towards the Earth dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone. The beam traveled at light speed before reaching the Earth dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone, shot right into Clockwork's lair and into the time screen that shows alternate Team Phantom's universe.

* * *

At the alternate universe, the ecto-beam appeared from the sky over Amity Park before impacting the ground, causing a firestorm to expand out with destructive force. The wall of fire started to destroy buildings as people, including alternate Maddie, alternate Jack and alternate Jazz to run for their lives.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. GhostWriterGirl-1, you're right, that person is Doctor Strange. Like you said in one of your reviews of Ragnarok, it would make sense that a Master of the Msytic Arts, especially a Sorcerer Supreme like Stephen Strange, should know about the Ghost Zone. Also, there's Stan Lee's cameo. Well, Hertha has started her harvest on Earth and decides to destroy the alternate universe. What will happen in the final fight between our beloved half ghost girl, Phantom Twin and Avenger Dani Phantom and the evil, genocidal and powerful Harvester Queen Hertha? Can Dani save the Earth, Ghost Zone and alternate universe? Find out next time in the next chapter. Don't forget to read mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series and her universe's perspective of this story The Phantom Twins: World's Collide. This is a collaboration story after all and there are scenes from that story that didn't appear here. Please review. :)**


	18. Chapter 17: Battle at the Keep (Part 2)

**Unprofessional Writer: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: And there's more to come in this chapter. :)**

 **Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: Well, it's DPxMCU after all. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Yes it is. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dayla Fenton/Phantom, Andrew Knight and Dale Fenton/Phantom. They are own by Mikaela2015.**

 **Well, this is it, the fate of the Earth, Ghost Zone, the ghosts and Human Race all comes down to this. Dani Phantom vs Hertha. Who will emerge victorious? Here is chapter 17 everybody.**

Chapter 17: Battle at the Keep (Part 2).

Hertha has just started her fourth attempted harvest on Earth while at the same time firing a cannon that is causing destruction to alternate Team Phantom's universe. Dani immediately blasted Hertha with a Asgardian energy flash, sending her crashing through the wall of the tower-like structure. Dani look at the control panel's screen to see that Hertha is starting the harvest and attempting to destroy the alternate universe. She tried to stop the two orders but couldn't.

"Danny, come in?" Dani called.

 _"What's happening, Dani?"_ Danny said through the comlink.

 _"Where is that beam heading to?"_ Dayla said through the comlink.

"Hertha has started her harvest on Earth and she's using that cannon to destroy the alternate universe!" Dani said.

 _"WHAT?! OUR HOME!"_ alternate Team Phantom said through the comlink.

 _"Dani, you gotta stop it!"_ Danny said.

"Wait a minute. Manfred said there should be a self-destruct button on the panel." Dani said.

Dani look through the large panel until she sees a large button. Dani realized that this particular button is the self-destruct button.

"Found it. Gonna press the button now." Dani said

Before Dani can press the self-destruct button, Hertha emerge from the hole and blasted Dani away from the panel.

"There's no way I'm gonna make you stop my harvest and in just a few minutes, that other world shall be destroyed as well. It's a shame that I have to waste a world that is not part this universe." Hertha said.

Hertha then charged at Dani and gave a powerful ecto-energy strike to the face, making Dani tumble down the stairs. Dani got back up and charged towards Hertha, tackling her down. Both Dani and Hertha got up before they started throwing punches, kicks and using all their powers at one another. Dani was about to give a right hook to Hertha, but Hertha blocked the punch before delivering a right hook of her own. Dani however retaliated with a right hook of her own. Dani was about to give a roundhouse kick, but Hertha managed to grab Dani's leg before she violently threw her to the floor.

"Just like last time, except this time, I will make sure to end you for good." Hertha sneered.

Hertha then charged towards Dani, but she got blasted by a fire blast, sending her back towards the wall. Dani then drew her attention to the self-destruct button at the control panel and makes a run for it. Hertha however recovered quickly and blasted Dani with an ecto-beam from her pupiless eyes. Hertha proceed to grab Dani and continue her assault on her.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Dani fights Hertha, Jack and Maddie were continuing to set up the timer and detonator on the Ghost Zone missile. Jack has just plugged in a couple of wires as Maddie blasted a few Harvesters that were trying to attack her and Jack. Jack then plugged in one wire and sees the timer has been set for two minutes, indicating that the missile is ready. At the same time, young Danny, Dayla, young Dani and Dale stood back to back and then linked their arms together, all four of them then took to the air and started to fly at top speed in a circle while pouring out some of their ectoplasmic energy. They continued to spin until it looked like a large glowing green ring started flying around taking out several groups of Harvesters. They continued that move until they stopped and landed back on the ground. All four of them then high-fived each other.

"Looks like the Phantom Spin Top has finally worked out." young Dani said.

"Yeah, we're gonna keep working on that name." Dale said and they went back to fighting against the Harvesters.

* * *

Back at the throne, Hertha has grabbed Dani's throat before pinning her up the wall.

"Just like last time, I expected more from you. Instead, you're nothing." Hertha said before throwing Dani on the floor.

Dani struggled to get back up. She was badly cut and bruised. Parts of her outfit was torn in some places. She then hears static from her Fenton Phones.

 _"Dani, come in?"_ Jack said through the comlink.

"Go ahead, dad." Dani said.

 _"The ecto-nuke is ready for launch."_ Jack said.

"Give me a moment." Dani said.

Dani tried to attack Hertha once more, but Hertha managed to give a powerful kick to Dani. The two continue to go at it. Dani tried to blast Hertha with an ecto-ray, but Hertha caught the beam with her hand. Hettha once again shot the beam back, but Dani managed to evade. Dani's eyes turned light blue before firing a ice ray, freezing Hertha in a block of ice. Dani once again make a run for the control panel, but Hertha easily broke through the ice and shot a powerful ecto-ray, striking Dani to the ground. Dani then use her Asgardian ghost powers and blasted Hertha with an Asgardian energy flash. Hertha immediately got back up and channeled her energy to her headdress once more to create a ecto-energy ball between her horns before shooting a powerful ecto-ray at Dani, striking her to the ground. Dani tried to get back up, but Hertha blasted Dani again with a pink ecto-ray. Hertha approached Dani and grabbed her by the throat and pinned her at the nearby wall.

"I'll admit, you have the courage to lead your family and friends to attack my domain in order to save your precious planet and your ghost allies and enemies." Hertha said before dragging Dani near the control panel to see the harvest progress and slam her to another wall. "Soon all resources will be mine, and once I'm done with Earth, I will continue to harvest other habitable worlds and their Ghost Zone dimensions." Hertha said before kicking Dani to the ground.

Hertha then starts to use her powerful telepathy powers to fry Dani's mind. Dani hears the same high-pitched sound, only worst than last time before she starts screaming in pain.

"I'm not just a Queen or a ghost. I am a Harvester! What makes you think you can stop me?" Hertha said as she continues to use her telepathy powers.

As Dani continues to scream in pain and tries to fight Hertha's telepathy attack, she started to have a burning feeling on her hair, something she has been dealing with for the past few weeks while in ghost form. Suddenly, her white hair started to turn into flames, but her eyes remain green. Dani look at Hertha before she use her hair to send a powerful fire blast to Hertha, blasting her towards the wall. Dani got back up before her eyes turn dark blue and summon her energy to create a powerful Asgardian shockwave, which ended up destroying the tower-like structure and burying Hertha. The collapse of the structure got everyone else's and the remaining Harvester's attention. The rest of Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom tried to see through the dust to find Dani, but couldn't see anything. As the dust clears, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jacob, Sierra, Venus, Victoria, David, Trevor, young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie, Andrew, young Dani and Dale are now worried what has happen to Dani. Suddenly, Dani appears out of the dust and everyone gasped at the sight. To Team Phantom's perspective, Dani's white hair is definitely on fire, but not the fire they would normally see if she is about to use the Phantom Flame, and her eyes are not even red. Her flaming hair is about Dani's normal hair length and is swaying to the side of her face.

"Dani?" Danny called.

Dani look at her older twin brother before she spotted the remaining Harvesters. Dani immediately charged towards the remaining Harvesters before using her flaming hair to destroy the rest of them as the others look on in shock and amazement. Once Dani destroy all the Harvesters, she approached the team.

"That takes care of Hertha's army, unless there are more on the way." Dani said, not realizing that her hair is on fire.

"Uh, Venus, you got a mirror on you?" Jacob asked.

"Here." Venus said, handing Jacob a small mirror.

"Uh, Dani, my love, you might wanna look in the mirror." Jacob said.

Dani looks at the mirror and becomes shock at her reflection. She now noticed her flaming white hair but her eyes are still their normal green.

"What the heck?! What's going on?! Please tell me I'm not turning into her." Dani asked in panic, thinking she has Dana's influence.

Danny however place his hand on Dani's flaming hair for a moment before asking.

"Does it hurt?" Danny asked.

"No." Dani asked.

"Do you desire to do evil?" Danny asked.

"No. Okay, maybe to Sierra for that little prank she did on me last week." Dani said, making Sierra smirk.

"That was hilarious." Sierra said with a chuckle.

"Try your Phantom Flame, turn back to normal and see what happens." Danny said.

Dani's eyes turn red and her flaming hair grew longer as it would normally do when summoning the Phantom Flame, but as soon as she return to normal, the flames still stays.

"Still the same." Dani said.

"Hmm, must be the final stage of your ghost puberty then." Danny said.

"It's gonna take time to get use to." Dani said.

"Don't worry. We're here for you, Dani." Jacob said.

"Anyway, enough talk, we gotta destroy that cannon and I gotta self-destruct the drills that are back at Earth." Dani said.

"I can take care of the cannon. Andrew care to help me do the honors?" Jacob said as he aims his Fenton Railgun.

"Gladly." Andrew said as he too aimed his railgun along with Jacob at the energy canon.

Jacob and Andrew fires their railguns at the energy cannon and the two fast ecto-beams struck the barrel, causing the cannon to be destroyed in a massive explosion, thus saving the alternate universe from destruction and more damage.

"You did it, you saved our universe." young Dani said.

"We're not done yet." Dani said as she noticed the control panel has survived the collapse. "Danny, you better start evacuating everyone. Mom and dad said that the missile is ready."

"Who's gonna fire the missile?" Danny asked.

"I'll do it. I need to end my fight against Hertha." Dani said.

"All right, I'll get on it." Danny said before closing his eyes. "Stephen, if you can hear or sense me, I need you to open up the portal for us to get out."

Suddenly, a portal was created in front of the group that leads back to the New York Sanctum. Meanwhile, Dani flew up to the control panel and pressed the self-destruct button.

* * *

Back on Earth, the drill at Amity Park continue to shoot a ecto-beam at the ground as the drilling as already reached the Earth's mantle. Suddenly, a red light lit up before the entire drill exploded. The same process happen to the rest of the drills around the world. At Fenton Works, Jazz, Manfred and Tommy noticed the drill's ecto-signatures suddenly stop and Manfred knows why.

"They did it! The drills are destroyed. Hertha's harvest for Earth has failed!" Manfred said.

Jazz, Manfred and Tommy started to cheer as the Earth and the Ghost Zone has been saved once more.

* * *

Back at the Keep, both Team Phantom, except Jack, Maddie and Danny, and alternate Team Phantom were walking through the portal that Stephen created for them to escape.

"Where's Dani?" Maddie asked.

"She's ending Hertha's harvest for good. She will launch the missile. You two better get out of here." Danny said.

"You're gonna be okay?" young Tucker asked.

"Yeah. We'll be right behind you." Danny replied.

Jack and Maddie did what Danny told them to do and walked through the portal. Meanwhile, Dani looked at her surroundings know that Hertha won't be harvesting worlds, especially Earth, anymore. She sees Danny in the distance and started to walk towards him. Unknowingly however, Hertha has emerged from the rubble, cut and bruised. She sees that Dani has ruined her harvest and is about to evacuate. Hertha was about to attack Dani, but Danny noticed.

"Dani, look out!" Danny hollered.

However, Hertha shot a ecto-energy blast and struck Dani, making her crash to the ground and get injured.

"Dani!" Danny hollered.

Danny retaliated by launching the Ghost Zone missile. The missile flew across the Keep and struck Hertha, sending her crashing through the rubble again. Danny then ran to check on Dani, who was lying on the ground.

"Dani, speak to me?" Danny called, worried for his little twin sister.

"Ow. That hurts." Dani said with a groan.

"Dani, we gotta get out of here. We got two minutes before the ecto-nuke explodes." Danny said.

"Let's get out of here then." Dani said.

Danny help Dani up and started to help her get to the portal. However, remaining Harvesters showed up to stop them. Both Danny and Dani fired ecto-blasts at the Harvesters as much as they can. After a minute, Danny and Dani reached the portal and walked though it, returning to the New York Sanctum.

"Close it." Dani said, which Stephen proceed to close the portal.

"It's over." Dayla said.

"Let's hope the ecto-nuke detonates." Danny said.

* * *

Back at the Keep, Hertha once again emerge from the rubble. She was definitely cut and bruised, parts of her suit was torn and she was too weak to fight back. She started to look for Danny and Dani, but they and both Team Phantoms were nowhere to be seen, only her remaining subjects are present. She then noticed the missile laying to rest in front of her and looks at it. She sees a display panel showing the countdown clock and stares at it in horror.

 _5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0._

At that moment, Hertha then sees a flash of light before everything went black.

 _BOOM!_

The ecto-nuke detonates and unleashes the massive harnessed power of the Tetrahedron in a massive ecto-nuclear explosion, destroying and vaporizing the Keep and killing Hertha and the Harvesters, wiping them from existence.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. And Dani Phantom's 10 Years Later appearance is finally complete with the arrival of her permanently flaming white hair. Well, thanks to Dani and her leadership to both teams, the Earth, Ghost Zone, and the alternate universe has been saved. The ecto-nuke exploded, destroying the Keep, and Hertha and the Harvesters has been wiped from existence, ending the Harvester threat for good. Well, what will happen in the aftermath? Find out next time in the final chapter. Don't forget to read mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series and her universe's perspective of this story The Phantom Twins: World's Collide. This is a collaboration story after all and there are scenes from that story that didn't appear here. Please review. :)**


	19. Chapter 18: Leaders Together

**Well, once again and sadly another DPxMCU story must come to an end. I'm glad you all enjoy this DPxMCU story and collab with Mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series. I want to take the opportunity to say that it has been a pleasure working with Mikaela2015 on this DPxMCU/Phantom Twins collab. I have to say that this has been a success. I also want to say that to those that have been reading the DPxMCU fanfic series stories since GHOSTLY AVENGER and became a fan of the series, putting them in your favorites, following them, posting reviews, I want to say thank you. It means a lot to me. Let's hope this series continues to be active in the future. Anyway, as with previous DPxMCU stories, there will be a post credit scene chapter after this one. However, there's a twist. After the post credit scene chapter, there will be a 'special treat' that will get you all hyped up. Anyway, replies to my awesome and loyal reviewers/DPxMCU fans.**

 **Unprofessional Writer: Thank you. :)**

 **Fin-Fish Jun Tenshi: Well, this is a crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: You will find out in the post-credit scene and special treat. ;)**

 **BluSavage15: After 11 DPxMCU stories, it has all lead to it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dayla Fenton/Phantom, Andrew Knight and Dale Fenton/Phantom. They are own by Mikaela2015.**

 **Here's the final chapter everybody.**

Chapter 18: Leaders Together.

Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom arrived back at Fenton Works where they were greeted by Jazz, Tommy and Manfred. They were surprised by Dani's flaming hair.

"Whoa, what happen to your hair? You're not being under Dana's influence, right?" Jazz asked.

"No, it's the final stage of my ghost puberty." Dani said.

"Anyway, great job, everyone." Jazz said.

"Well done, team. You all have save the world and the Ghost Zone again." Tommy said.

"Not only that, you've saved the Human race and the ghosts from extinction. You are indeed heroes." Manfred said, surprising the team, especially Danny and Dani.

"Thanks." Dani said.

"So, Hertha and the Harvesters are gone for good?" Manfred asked.

"Yes. Our friend Stephen has sense it." Danny replied.

"Well, at least they won't be doing harm to anyone or harvesting worlds anymore." Manfred said.

"This wouldn't have happen without you though, Doctor Bauer." Dani said.

"No need to credit me. After everything I've done 70 years ago and last year, and making a alliance with Hertha all this time, I don't deserve the credit." Manfred said.

"Bauer, without you and your information, this world would have been gone." Tommy said.

"And we never would have been able to stop Hertha. You can't change the past, all you can do now is face the future and keep moving forward." Dayla said.

"I would agree with Mr. Mitchell and Dayla here. You were able to get to your senses and realized what you did was wrong and you wanted to redeem yourself. You save everyone." Dani said.

"I'll talk to the FBI and the government and tell them what you did. Hopefully, there could a settlement on your past mistakes. And should everything go well, you could make a good fit to the team." Danny said.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't think I would make a good fit. It would take time for you all to get use to me. I think I need to clear up some things first." Manfred said.

"Well, what ever happens, a spot is open for you." Danny said.

"Thank you. I should get going and still see what this century has to offer me." Manfred said as he picked up his bag.

"Thanks for the help." Danny said as he shakes Manfred's hand.

"Glad I can help." Manfred said as he faces Dani. "You'll make a great inspiration for many young people, Danielle." Manfred said.

"Thanks." Dani said.

Manfred then faces Tommy.

"Well, Tommy, old friend. I'll be seeing you sometime." Manfred said.

"Glad to have the old Manfred back." Tommy said with a smile.

Manfred then faces alternate Team Phantom.

"I have to say, it was interesting meeting you all. When you get back to your universe, don't ever stop protecting the Earth and the Ghost Zone." Manfred said.

"We'll make sure of it." young Danny said.

"And I would like to apologized to Dayla for the words I said to you." Manfred said.

"It's okay. At least you realized your mistakes. Continue to move forward and good luck for wherever you may go." Dayla said.

"Well, farewell." Manfred said before leaving Fenton Works.

"He'll be back." Danny said.

Dani was observing her new flaming white hair on the mirror while the others looked on.

"This is still gonna get time to get use to." Dani said.

"Doesn't matter, Dani. You're beautiful the way you look, even with flaming hair." Jacob said, which Dani blushed.

"Always cheesy, aren't you, Jacob?" Dani teased.

"Well, you know me. Always find a way to make you happy. And you are smoking hot... literally" Jacob said, making everyone else chuckle.

"Well, thanks, Jacob, and very funny with that pun." Dani said as she kiss Jacob.

"Will this happen to me and Dale?" young Dani asked.

"Probably, I don't know about Dale, but anything can happen." Dani replied.

"Who knows? It might even happen sometime in the future. Remember the future is not set in stone. Anything can happen." Danny said.

"Who told you that?" Dale asked.

"It was something I once said to myself a long time ago." Danny said.

Dani, Danny and the rest of Team Phantom then face alternate Team Phantom.

"I want to thank you all for helping us and saving my world. I come to realized that when Clockwork told me three days ago that I will play a key role in stopping the Harvester threat and that I will have special help. I realized that the help is you all. So, thank you. You all would have been great Avengers." Dani said.

"Glad that we can help." young Danny said.

"Yeah, you all are family and friends to us in a way." Dayla said.

"We maybe saying goodbye soon, but our friendship will always stand no matter what." young Sam said.

"Yeah, we're teammates as well in a way, no matter what." young Tucker said.

"Actually, you all need some rest. You can stay here for one more day before we take you all back tomorrow." Danny said.

"Well, before they leave tomorrow, I believe I won the bet." Venus said.

"Aw man." young Danny said, making everyone else laugh as he handed Venus ten dollars.

* * *

The next day, Danny, Dani and alternate Team Phantom were at Clockwork's lair where Clockwork show them the ecto-nuclear explosion that destroyed the Keep and alternate Team Phantom is ready to head back to their universe.

"Where the heck have you been?" Dani asked.

"I was with the Observants, but I was aware of what was happening to you and the Harvester threat. But more importantly, this dimensional crisis." Clockwork said.

"You knew this was gonna happen, that alternate Team Phantom was gonna be the help I was gonna have, right?" Dani asked.

"Everything was according to plan. What matters now is that Hertha and the Harvesters are gone for good and you have save the Earth, as well as other alien worlds and their Ghost Zone counterparts. I have also fix the damages that Hertha's drills has cause to your world." Clockwork said before turning serious. "Well, it's time. You must say goodbye to your alternate young counterparts, as well as Dayla, Andrew and Dale." Clockwork said before facing alternate Team Phantom. "I must inform you that once you get back to your universe, my alternate self that you know will fix the damages that Hertha cause and fix the time stream in your universe." Clockwork said.

"That's good." young Danny said.

"Glad to know." Dayla said.

Alternate Team Phantom then look at the time screen that show their universe and look at their Time Medallions before facing Danny and Dani.

"Well, I guess this is it." Dayla said with a bit of sadness.

"Yeah. This has been an interesting experience to team up with people from an alternate universe. Especially when it's our alternate young selves and alternate siblings and friends." Dani said.

"Couldn't agree more." young Danny said.

"Wait, before you all go back to your universe, Dayla, remember when you saw my pencil sketch art?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, all those very impressive and detailed pencil sketchings." Dayla said.

"Well, while we were waiting for Doctor Bauer to show up, I took the time to I draw this for you." Danny said while handing Dayla a piece of paper.

Dayla unfolds it to revealed very detailed pencil sketching of not only herself but young Danny, Andrew, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie, young Dani, Dale and Team Phantom. She gasped and looked at the picture in awe. She then hugged Danny.

"Thank you so much." Dayla said

"You're welcome." Danny said with a smile and returned the hug.

Alternate Team Phantom was about to take off their Time Medallions when Clockwork stopped them.

"Wait, listen. There's one more thing you need to know, when you return only you Dayla, young Danny, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew will remember what happened. Once you all enter your world, all the memories of Dani ever being in your world will erase from everyone's minds except you six. It's to repair and to protect the time stream. The Jack, Maddie, Jazz and everyone else in your world, including your cousin Andrew, who saw Dani, will no longer remember that." Clockwork said.

"What?! What about us?" young Dani and Dale both asked in shock and surprise.

"I'm sorry but we can't further risk damaging your universe's time stream. Please try to understand." Clockwork said.

They were silent for a moment.

"Will we ever return or one day remember?" Dale asked.

"Maybe, but for now your memories here must be erased." Clockwork answered.

"We understand." young Dani and Dale both said.

"But that doesn't mean we have to like it." young Dani said.

Danny and Dani walked up to them.

"No matter what, you guys are Avengers. You'll always be part of our team." Danny said.

"And that's a promise." Dani said.

They both nodded, understanding what needed to be done in order to protect the time stream, but a little sad that they wouldn't remember their biggest adventure yet.

"Well, it was a pleasure working with you all." Dani said.

Young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie, Andrew, young Dani and Dale all then group hug Dani, which she hugs back since she has grown close with alternate Team Phantom.

"I'm gonna miss you." young Valerie said.

"Same, in a way." Andrew said.

"Glad that I was able to team up with you, sister." Dale said.

"And I was able to fight along you. I'm glad to know that Dale and I will find someone special someday." young Dani said.

"Be sure to give my alternate older self my condolences on the lost of her Grandma Ida." young Sam said.

"Same." young Tucker said.

"It's time. Please remove your Time Medallions." Clockwork said.

With one final goodbye young Danny, Dayla, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie, Andrew, young Dani and Dale took off their Time Medallions before a bright light appear and disappears as they disappeared and returned to their own universe. Once they were gone, everything seemed to return to normal, although Team Phantom and their allies will remember this strange adventure.

"Well, they're back in their universe. I'm gonna miss them, although it's some of our and the other's younger selves." Dani said.

"Yeah, especially Dayla. She's cool." Danny said.

"Hopefully, we'll see them again." Dani said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm proud of you, Dani. You did good." Danny said.

"Thanks big bro, but I couldn't do it without you, the rest of the team and our new friends." Dani said.

"And you did good being in charge of Team Phantom while I was gone, Danielle." Danny said.

"Well, don't forget Danny, you AND I, we're both leaders of Team Phantom together." Dani said.

"And as long as we're both the leaders of Team Phantom together, we will always find a way to achieve." Danny said.

"You and I big bro. Nobody can't mess with Team Phantom and the Phantom Twins." Dani said.

"We're in this together till we die." Danny said.

"Let's do this." Dani said.

Danny and Dani left Clockwork's lair. The two Phantom Twins flew side-by-side heading back to the Fenton Portal as Clockwork looks at them smiling as he places the Time Medallions back in the display case.

"And you two Phantom Twins will always be the leaders of your team. Everything is the way is suppose to be." Clockwork said.

 **And that's the end of this story. Well, alternate Team Phantom has returned to their universe and things are now returning back to normal in DPxMCU. And Danny and Dani Phantom are the leaders of Team Phantom equally. As mention in the previous author note, there is an extra chapter which will show the post-credit scenes and a special treat afterwards. I'm glad that you enjoy this story/collab and thank you for the awesome reviews. Please review this chapter, the post-credit scene chapter and the special treat. Don't forget to read mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series and her universe's perspective of this story The Phantom Twins: World's Collide. This is a collaboration story after all and there are scenes from that story that didn't appear here. That's all and I will see you all in the next DPxMCU story. :)**


	20. Post Credit Scenes

Danny and Dani arrives at their new house that they just bought for them to live together, at least until one of them gets married someday and start their own family. The two Fenton twins has just arrived after attending their traditional Tridentine Latin Mass at their church in the morning and comforting Sam after she attended her grandmother's funeral later in the afternoon. Danny was wearing a suit and tie while Dani was wearing a skirt that goes down to her ankles, black heels, a white blouse, and a black veil over her head. The two look at the living room to see the many boxes that the moving company has helped set down in the house.

"That was a good sermon that Father Hughes lectured at Church today." Danny said.

"Yeah, that was nice. I also feel bad for Sam though. So sad to hear about Grandma Manson." Dani said.

"Yeah, I know Sam will be okay. I'm gonna give her comfort for the next few days." Danny said.

"Well, anyway, I can't believe we got the house." Dani said.

"I know, right? Funny that mom still cried though." Danny said.

"She does realized that we'll be at Fenton Works everyday, right?" Dani asked.

"It's the mom side in her." Danny said.

"True. Well, guess we better get changed and start unloading the boxes and use our duplication powers." Dani said.

Danny and Dani changed their clothes before they change into their ghost forms and made duplicates of themselves and started to move in into their new house. In a hour, they were finished and all their stuff was now organized. They changed back into their Human forms and sat in the couch.

"Well, that takes care of it." Danny said.

"That was easy. What you want to do now?" Dani asked.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Hertha and the Harvesters were wiped from existence. At the Ghost Zone, in Clockwork's lair, Clockwork was looking at one of his time screens, showing Danny and Dani leading Team Phantom in a ghost fight. Clockwork then looks at another time screen. It shows two half Xandarian-half ghost hybirds and twin siblings from the planet Xandar name Daranak and Salzer Xander, who are known as Daranak and Salzer Nova. Clockwork is aware of the Nova Twins for four years now, as well as events that takes place in other worlds and other Ghost Zone dimensional planes since he is a Supernatural Entity. Clockwork knows that very soon, both the Phantom Twins and the Nova Twins will have to save the entire universe with their respective superhero groups and will team up together to stop this upcoming threat posed by the Mad Titan Thanos, who is trying to collect the powerful Infinity Stones. Clockwork watch one time screen as it shows Thanos arriving at Xandar by force, annihilating the Nova Corps to collect the purple Power Stone for his new powerful gauntlet and then devastated half of the Xandarian population, decimating Xandar.

"It's time. They are destined to saved the entire universe." Clockwork said.

 **Danny and Dani Phantom will return in GHOSTLY AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR**


	21. GHOSTLY AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR TRAILER

*New York City, with a Bifrost beam approaching from the sky.*

Gamora: "The entire time I knew him, he only ever had one goal."

*Bruce, Natasha and Rhodey looks up at the sky.*

Gamora: "To wipe out half the universe."

*The New York Sanctum.*

*Thanos places the blue Infinity Space Stone into the Infinity Gauntlet.*

Gamora: "If he gets all the Infinity Stones, he can do it with the snap of his fingers."

*Gamora snaps her fingers.*

Gamora: "Just like that."

*Tony Stark looks on after hearing that a threat is approaching.*

Tony: "Tell me his name again."

Gamora: "Thanos."

*Thanos removes his armor helmet.*

*Peter Parker puts on his Spider-Man mask and hold on to his school bus. Minutes later, he his swinging underneath the Williamsburg Bridge.*

*A alien Q-ship over Manhattan.*

Tony: "We got one advantage. He's coming to us."

*Tony flies after the Q-ship while activating a single booster for his Iron Man Mark L armor suit.*

*Doctor Stephen Strange activates the Eye of Agamotto, which shows the green Infinity Time Stone.*

Tony: "We have what Thanos wants, so that's what we use."

*Wanda and Vision together in the woods of Wakanda.*

*Steve, Natasha, Rhodey, Sam Wilson, Bruce, Vision, Wanda, Danny, Dani, Sam Manson, Tucker, Valerie, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Victoria, David, Trevor, Jacob, Sierra and Venus arrive in Wakanda as Steve greets King T'Challa.*

*Wakanda's Princess Shuri shows a hologram of Vision with her Kimoyo Beads.*

*Peter Quill, Gamora, Mantis, and Drax walks out of the _Benatar_ at Knowhere.*

Peter Quill: "Let's talk about this plan of yours, I think it's a good except it sucks. So let me do the plan and that way it might be really good."

Tony: "Wow."

*The Avengers and the Wakanda army heads for battle at a Wakandan field.*

*Bruce in the Hulkbuster Mark XLIX armor suit.*

*Rocket, Daranak and Salzer watches Thor at Nidavellir.*

Thanos: "The end is near."

*Thor summons his lighting powers, making Groot cover himself temporarily.*

*A Q-ship crashing through a structure at the planet Titan.*

Thanos: "When I'm done..."

*Thanos walk with a young Gamora while attacking her homeworld.*

Thanos: "... half of humanity will still exist."

*Thanos squeezes Thor's head, making him scream in agony.*

*Loki held hostage by the the Black Order, also known as the Children of Thanos.*

*Thanos destroys the Tesseract.*

*Bucky preps his assault rifle, Captain America activates his Wakandan shield, Black Panther activates his vibranium claws, Danny and Dani Phantom's fists glow green before everyone charges into battle.*

*Everyone sees a large barrier shield, preventing the Outriders from going through.*

Thanos: "Perfectly balanced..."

*Doctor Strange assists Star-Lord*

*Daranak and Salzer Nova firing yellow ecto-blasts at the Outriders in Wakanda.*

*Wanda looks up at the sky.*

Thanos: "... as all things should be."

*Doctor Strange screams as Ebony Maw shush him.*

*Danny and Dani Phantom firing green ecto-blasts at the Outriders in Wakanda.*

*The Avengers, Team Phantom included, battles the Outriders*

*The Hulkbuster gets pummeled by the Outriders.*

Thanos: "I hope they remember you."

Danny: "It's official, I hate gem-powered gauntlets!"

Dani: "You can say that again, big bro."

*Danny and Dani Phantom and Daranak and Salzer Nova working together in blasting the Outriders.*

*Dani giving a right hook to Thanos.*

*Danny gets a grip on the Infinity Gauntlet as Thanos tried to attack him.*

*Thanos tries to attack Steve, but Steve gets a grip on the Infinity Gauntlet and screams as he tries to push it away from him.*

 **GHOSTLY AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR.**

Peter Parker: "I'm Peter by the way."

Stephen: "Doctor Strange."

Peter Parker: "Oh, using our made-up names, then I am Spider-Man."

*Spider-Man swings through falling debris at Titan.*

 **NOVEMBER 8, 2018.**


End file.
